Digimon Demon Wars: The Fall
by arandomguy227
Summary: Several months after the defeat of the Demon Lord's first attack, Tai receives a call for help from some of his trans-dimensional allies. Now he must decide if he can save them, and protect the Digidestined at the same time.  2/3/5 crossover.
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone! I'm here with the next main story in the Demon Wars story, which means that yes, this story is multiple chapters, and long ones too! Get excited! _

_Anywho, a couple of things I thought you'd appreciate me going over first…This story actually does contain full crossovers (as in, you'll see characters from other seasons of digimon in this story, not just the Adventure gang). That being said, it is still focused on Tai and the Digidestined. The other characters will have major roles in the story, but it will be focused on the Adventure characters…at least I think/am planning on it being that way. Anyways, this is my first attempt at writing characters from other seasons, so hopefully I'll write them well, but I really don't know if I will._

_Ok, enough from me, it's time to start this story!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Nope, I still don't own digimon, sorry. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Takato Matsuki, a twenty year old young man dressed in a blue hoodie and a pair of khakis and wearing a pair of goggles, walked slowly through the streets of Shinjuku, deep in thought. He was so deep in thought that he was hardly paying attention to where he was walking in the crowded street. Luckily for him, the crowd was parting around him as he walked, thanks to his digimon partner, and best friend Guilmon.

Guilmon was a large dinosaur like digimon. Most of his body was red, with the exception of his belly, which was white with black markings on it, and some other black markings spread over his body. He was currently leading Takato through the streets, and most people avoided him, opening up a path for the distracted Tamer behind him.

Takato was a Tamer, a Digimon Tamer. He was not a Chosen Child on a special mission to save the human or digital world, but rather a human who was trying to raise a digimon as his partner. Of course, he had been on several missions, many of them to save the world, but he hadn't been given a partner to perform those missions. He'd been given a partner so that he could raise him to be the best digimon he could be, everything else had just happened.

These days he was able to walk around freely with his partner, and not really worry about any of the people seeing him. The days of digimon being a secret from the world were far in the past. A large number of humans, especially in Japan, had become Tamers and that had led to an acceptance of digimon in the world. Acceptance didn't necessarily translate into liking all the time, which is one of the reasons so many people were avoiding Guilmon. People feared things that they didn't understand, and Guilmon was one of those things.

Despite all of that most people just avoided Guilmon because it was common sense to get out of a walking dinosaur's way, even if he was mostly harmless to humans.

At this moment however, all of this was far from Takato's as something else was currently occupying that. One of his closest friend's birthday was coming up, and Takato was still trying to figure out exactly what he should get her for that birthday, especially considering what had happened the previous year…

_She can't get that angry again, can she?_ Takato wondered to himself as he continued down the street. _I mean, she didn't talk to me for a week, all because of that stupid…_ Takato's thoughts were interrupted however as the digimon in front of him stiffened.

Takato stopped, knowing that something was going on when Guilmon stiffened like that. He was motionless for a minute before stepping up next to his partner. As he did he could see that Guilmon's eyes were narrowed, and his teeth bared into the night. The people on the street, who had simply been moving out of Guilmon's way before, were now trying to get away from the dinosaur as he growled into the air.

Takato would be the first to admit that when Guilmon got like this he could be quite scary, which is exactly what he was supposed to be.

"What is it boy?" Takato asked, standing next to his partner and looking around. He was looking for one of the telltale signs of a digimon emergence, the very thing the two of them were looking for.

Takato hadn't been on a pleasure walk, no, not in the least. He'd been patrolling the city, along with a dozen other Tamers, watching out for any emergence of digimon into the real world. Tamers took this responsibility for themselves since a digimon that emerged into the real world could cause massive amounts of damage, even if they didn't intend to. The ones they really watched out for however, were the ones that had come to the world to cause destruction.

Very few of them had come through since the large scale incursion two years before, but the destruction from that attack had left a permanent scar in every Tamers mind.

"A Digimon." Guilmon declared in a voice that could have belonged to a child. Even after eight years together Guilmon still had the same childish voice he'd had when Takato had first created him, not that Takato complained about that. It was part of what made Guilmon, well, Guilmon.

"Where?" Takato asked, knowing that Guilmon would be able to pinpoint it.

"There!" Guilmon declared as a massive fog bank suddenly appeared in front of him. Takato had been expecting the fog bank of bio emergence to appear, or be around a corner or something. What he had not expected was the sheer size of it, or the fact that it was expanding.

The fog, which had been about a block away from him, quickly grew in all directions, including his. He barely had time to pull his goggles down over his face before he and Guilmon were swallowed up by the bank.

Takato was now surrounded by the grey fog of a bio emergence field, limiting his field of vision to what was in arms reach of him.

"This must be a pretty big digimon." Takato said, more curious than worried. He'd never come across a digimon that he couldn't defeat, not after defeating the D-REAPER program eight years ago. "Ok Guilmon, where is he?"

Guilmon looked around, his eyes returning to their normal, playful look, though Guilmon was trying to look serious as he looked around.

"Over there Takato!" He exclaimed suddenly, starting to move forward. He stopped almost as fast as he'd started, turning to his left. "No, over there now!" He started and stopped again, before turning around. "There!" Guilmon stopped moving and instead started spinning in a circle, quickly becoming dazed and confused.

"Takatomon! This digimon is everywhere!" Guilmon exclaimed, reverting to adding a –mon to the end of Takato's name like he would in times of stress. Takato was nearly confused as his partner.

_How could a digimon be moving around that fast…?_ Takato wondered to himself before a horrible thought came to his mind. _Unless it's not just one digimon._

That would explain why the field was so big, and Guilmon was picking up digimon from all sides, but they hadn't had a bio emergence with multiple digimon since the incident two years before…

"Uh oh…" Takato said out loud, and then quickly pulled out his digivice. The device was about the size of a cell phone, with a screen surrounded by a gold band inscribed with writing. Below the screen were two buttons, and the sides looked like it was designed to have cards swiped through them.

Takato pulled up the digimon analyzer function that was built into the digivice, hoping that he'd be able to detect the digimon that were obviously surrounding him. Unfortunately for him, the digivice didn't recognize whatever digimon it was, and didn't display any information.

"Useless piece of shi…" Takato started to say, when the fog started to clear. This was both good and bad. It was good, because that meant no more digimon were coming through at this moment. It was bad for several reasons. First, it meant that somehow the digimon had fully bio emerged into the real world in about 30 seconds flat, which was never good. Second, Takato could actually see all of the digimon now, and wished he couldn't.

He recognized the digimon, not from a previous battle, but from the television show he'd watched when he was younger (and now when he got bored/nostalgic). In fact he was almost living out one of his worst nightmares, inspired by _Digimon: The Movie_. On all sides, the buildings were crawling with Diaboromon, an ugly, gangly, green and black digimon that had terrified him as a kid. Now that there were hundreds of them surrounding him he was still terrified.

"Takatomon…" Guilmon said as all of the Diaboromon turned towards the two of them.

_The Digimon analyzer should have recognized them, unless…they're from another dimension, like the digimon who pursued Tai here…_ Takato thought to himself, frozen in place and unable to move.

"TAKATOMON!" Guilmon shouted, finally snapping Takato out of his daze, just as the Diaboromon lined up on the two of them.

"Web Wrecker!" The exclaimed as one, and hundreds of yellow energy blasts flew at the two.

"Biomerge activate!" Takato shouted, knowing the only thing that would save the two of them.

"Guilmon Biomerge to!" Takato and Guilmon were engulfed in light just before the attacks hit them, causing a powerful explosion, and leaving behind a large smoke cloud surrounding where they'd been.

"Gallantmon!" The smoke flew out from where Takato and Guilmon had been standing a second before, revealing what the two had managed to turn into just before the attacks hit.

Gallantmon was a tall, armored knight like digimon. Most of his armor was white, except for his shoulder pauldrons, the ends of his gauntlets, his kneecaps, the heels of his boots, and the dragon wings on his helmet, all of which were red. In his left arm he carried the massive shield Aegis, and his right arm held the lance, Gram.

Inside Gallantmon, Takato floated within a red ball, joined with his partner to unlock his most powerful form, and to fight with him.

_**I think it's time to take care of these digimon.**_ Takato declared to Guilmon within Gallantmon.

_**Let's do it! **_Guilmon replied, sounding quite excited, which is exactly what he was. Despite nearly getting blasted to bits, Guilmon was excited to be Gallantmon once more. He hardly ever got to use this form, despite the fact that it was one of his favorites.

_**Right!**_ Takato declare, bringing Gram up to face one of the groups of Diaboromon.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted in both Takato and Guilmon's voices. A blast of blue energy flashed out from Gram, impacting several of the Diaboromon as they were just sitting on the wall. Several of them were deleted on the spot, but not as many as Takato had been hoping for, especially considering that there were easily four hundred of them.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon attacked again, but this time only a single Diaboromon was hit as the rest avoided his attack.

"Web Wrecker!" Several of them turned and fired at Gallantmon, who held up his shield to block the attacks. They hit Aegis, which was more than capable of stopping them cold.

"Web Wrecker!" Gallantmon lurched forward as he was hit from behind. He was completely surrounded by the Diaboromon, who were all now firing at him.

_**Takato!**_ Guilmon whined as both of them felt the attacks hitting them.

_**Into the air!**_ Takato replied, having Gallantmon lead into the air. He couldn't fly, but he could sort of float, which should be enough to give them a breather, and maybe take out some of the Diaboromon.

_**We just have to hold them here for a little while boy, then the others will get here, and we'll finish them off together!**_ Takato told Guilmon, knowing that the others Tamers, especially his closest friends, should be rushing here. Takato was sure he'd even be able to see them flying towards them when they got high enough.

Gallantmon cleared the tops of the building, emerging into the sky above them, expecting to see his friends flying towards him. What he saw however made both parts of him sick. All around the city giant fog banks, just like the one that had spawned the Diaboromon, were covering buildings. Several had obviously already disappeared, as Diaboromon were spreading out from several areas, firing down into the crowded streets of Shinjuku.

From the looks of things the fog banks spread all over Tokyo, not just the Shinjuku district.

Takato took all of this in over several seconds, and then did his best not to be sick. He had to be strong, because the day he and the other Tamers had been fearing for over a year had finally arrived.

Only one force could have an army this powerful to send against the Tamers, and they weren't even from this dimension.

The Demon Lords had come for Takato's Dimension at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Demon Wars: The Fall<strong>


	2. Distress

_Well hello again everyone. Judging from the number of reviews I got for the prologue, it seems like everyone is interested in this story! Hopefully the next couple of chapters don't bore you too much. This is the start of the story after all, and it's going to be some set up, so there is going to be lack of action, at first. Not to worry, the epic fights that everyone is looking forward to are coming, just not right away. Ok, enough from me, on to the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own digimon! Seriously, do you think 02 would have ended so badly if I owned digimon?_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: The Tamers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Distress<strong>

Tai Kamiya leaned against the wall of the small apartment that had been his home for the last several months, doing his best not to laugh out loud at the other person in the room.

Tai was a tall, brown haired man of twenty-one years, who was wearing goggles. He had a large device on his wrist, and deck of cards on his belt.

"You know, if it's too much trouble Izzy…" Tai started to say to the other person in the room, Izzy Izumi.

"No, I'm going to get this thing working right." Izzy replied from where he was stretched out under the desk that held Tai's computer. Izzy was a year younger than Tai, slightly shorter, and had red hair that was far shorter and less wild than Tai's hair. He was the resident computer expert of the digidestined, which was the main reason he was over at Tai's right now.

Tai hadn't interacted much with any of the digidestined who were once his closest friends. He was trying to avoid reconnecting with them in any way, after an incident during the battle with Belphemon, a horrible digimon that had been a member of the evil Demon Lords. Tai had tried to protect one group of digidestined, which included his sister Kari, and Sora, who was both Tai's oldest friend and first love, which had almost allowed Belphemon to kill several other digidestined. If it hadn't been for the timely arrival of help, several of the digidestined, including Izzy, would have been killed.

After the battle Tai had decided that he couldn't deal with risking any of the digidestined's lives by showing favoritism to any of them. So he'd made the decision to distance himself from them. He'd hated doing it, especially since he'd been literally incapable of opening up to anyone before returning to the digidestined, and they had just started to break through that wall.

Tai had been trapped outside of his own dimension for three years, and his experiences there had really shaken him up. His entire personality had shifted to a more serious one, one that didn't need any friends but his digimon partner, Agumon. This shift was caused by the betrayal of three people who'd gained Tai's trust, and in every way become his best friends.

So when he'd come back to his own dimension, he'd done his best to avoid the other digidestined, and not reconnect with them. Several of them had caused their own problems with Tai before he was trapped, so he hadn't been sure if reconnecting with them was the best thing to do. Unfortunately for Tai's plans, the digidestined, and the Demon Lords who attacked them, didn't really give him the option of avoiding the others, or even avoiding the reconnection with them that he had tried to avoid.

He'd found it surprisingly easy to regain all of the friendships he'd assumed he'd lost, at least until the battle with Belphemon. After that he'd tried to avoid the digidestined as much as possible, to try and keep himself from rebuilding those friendships that could cause him to show favoritism.

"Come on you piece of crap…" Tai looked over at Izzy as the younger man cursed the equipment that he was working on. Tai didn't blame him for being frustrated with the equipment in the least, since it was from a different dimension.

It had been designed by one of the friends Tai had made in another dimension, Thomas H. Norstein, a genius who could give Ken a run for his money. The equipment was supposed to detect anything which tried to cross the boundary between the dimensions, which could prove invaluable to finding out when the Demon Lords would attack next.

"AH HA!" Izzy finally exclaimed a minute later, pulling himself out from under the desk. As he did, the monitor on his desk came to life.

"Izzy, you're a genius!" Tai exclaimed as he held out a hand to help him to his feet. Izzy smiled as he stood up.

"I haven't heard anyone say that for a while." He said, and Tai smiled back at him. That was one change he wasn't going to let go. When he'd first returned to his own dimension, he hadn't smiled, ever, since he hadn't a single reason to. Tai was determined never to let that happen again.

"What, no one's been around to tell you you're a genius?" Tai asked as he walked past Izzy to check on the Dimensional Detector.

"Well, no, but no one's said it like that, not for years." Izzy replied, and Tai quickly understood. His friends had thought him dead when he was transported into another dimension, and no one would have used his particular way of congratulating Izzy, since it would remind them of him.

"I see." Tai replied, and was about to say more when there was a loud shout from the other room.

"No way! You cheated!"

"Nope, not in the least."

"You've never been able to beat me at video games Agumon!"

"That was three years ago Tentomon, not now." Agumon replied, still shouting.

Tai looked up to Izzy, who just shook his head. While Tai had his reasons for wanting to avoid spending time with the digidestined, Agumon didn't share them. He respected them, but that didn't mean he liked them or planned to follow them. He'd been reconnecting with all of his old friends as much as he could, usually over the internet. On the rare occasion that one of the digidestined actually came over to their apartment, Agumon was overjoyed, to say the least.

Right now he and Tentomon were busy playing video games in the other room, and arguing.

"You'd think those two had only spent a week apart." Izzy said as he shook his head.

"You'd think." Tai agreed, just before the monitor that had just activated started flashing. Tai caught the flashing out of the corner of his eye, and turned quickly, scanning the monitor to see what was going on.

"What is it?" Izzy asked, noticing almost as fast as Tai. Tai didn't answer right away, instead typing away at the keyboard to actually figure out what was going on. After several seconds he found what it was, and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't a digimon transiting the dimensions, just a message.

Tai quickly had the message pulled up on the screen, and the relief vanished as he read the message.

"Tai, what's going on?" Izzy asked, and Tai turned towards him, and then gestured towards the message. Izzy read it quickly, and then turned to him. "Was that one of your friends?"

"Yea," Tai replied, remembering the Tamers, and all they had done for him. "He is."

_Takato is asking for help…I've got to help him…_ Tai thought to himself, looking at the images that had been transmitted along with the distress call, because that's what the message was, but things weren't quite that simple. _But I've got to protect the digidestined…I can't just abandon them here, but I can't just ignore Takato either…_

Tai slammed a fist into the desk he was sitting at, startling Izzy, who backed up a step. Despite the fact that he'd interacted with Tai on a semi regular basis recently, he still did things that he didn't expect, and that scared Izzy a little.

"Izzy, I need you to send a message to the others, get them all to come here." Tai said, not looking back at the red haired man. "We all need to talk."

~Elsewhere~

"I still think that we probably could have gone to someone else's apartment, for once." Kari Kamiya, the younger sister of Tai, said as she walked into her apartment. Kari was an eighteen year old girl of average height with short brown hair. She was followed by T.K. Takashi, a blond haired eighteen year old boy who was wearing a white fisherman's hat, and Davis Motomiya, a maroon haired eighteen year old wearing a pair of goggles on his head. Davis and T.K. were both wearing backpack so they could work on the homework assigned them by Odaiba High School. The three of them had just returned from getting a late lunch.

"Yea, but…" Davis replied looking over at T.K. for a second. "Your apartment is a lot better, and no one is usually here."

Kari turned her full attention to Davis as he said this, and sighed, because he was absolutely correct. The Kamiya's original apartment had been destroyed months before during a digimon battle, and the apartment they were living in now was actually more like a penthouse than anything else. The place was huge, easily several times the size of the Kamiya's old apartment, and it even had a small pool on its balcony.

"I guess…" Kari replied, and Davis's face split into a grin. He didn't win a lot of arguments, so when he did he usually had a bit of gloating that he needed to get out of his system. "…but that doesn't mean we can't go somewhere else on occasion!"

"Yea, well shouldn't we go to the best apartment?" Davis asked, looking at her.

"Well don't you think that maybe I don't like having my apartment filled with boy all the time?" Kari replied, looking at the two of them. "Plus, you always leave this place a mess Davis."

"She has a point there." A voice spoke from the sofa interrupting Davis before he could reply. The three digidestined turned towards the sofa, obviously surprised that someone else was in there with them.

"Sora!" Kari exclaimed before running to the sofa and enveloping the older woman in a hug.

Sora Takenouchi was a twenty-one year old college student and digidestined who just happened to usually live the Kamiya family.

Davis and T.K. followed Kari over towards the sofa, smiling at seeing their friend.

"What are you doing back so early?" Kari asked Sora after she had finished hugging her. "I thought you weren't getting back until the weekend."

"Well, I finished up all of my assignments that were due this week, so I decided I'd just come back early." Sora replied, smiling at all three of the younger digidestined. Sora attended Kyoto University where her father worked and her mother now lived, but she would often take her breaks from school in Odaiba. Her parents didn't mind, since they knew that all of the digidestined, most of whom lived in Odaiba, were like family to one another.

"Well that's great!" Kari exclaimed, and then glanced back at the two boys standing behind her. "You can help me make sure these two don't make a mess."

"Hey!" Davis and T.K. said in unison.

"Davis is the one who makes the mess." T.K. said indignantly, not wanting to be lumped in with his maroon haired best friend.

"What do you mean I'm the one who makes the mess?" Davis asked, looking over at the hat wearing blond.

"Exactly what I said." T.K replied, just before Davis reached for him. T.K. took off, heading across the apartment to stay out of Davis's reach. Davis followed after him, yelling. T.K. used everything in the apartment to his advantage, jumping over some furniture and pushing other furniture into Davis's path, hoping to slow him down since he was faster than T.K.

At this Kari stood up from where she'd been sitting, and started yelling at both of them, which did absolutely nothing to stop the two of them. Sora just remained on the sofa and did her best to conceal her laughter from Kari. She'd forgotten just how Davis and T.K. would interact with each other.

She watched the three high schoolers chase around the apartment, messing all of the relatively orderly furniture up and scattering it across the room. After a few minutes however the doorbell rang, and Sora got up to go answer it. She figured that the other three wouldn't be able to stop long enough to answer it at this point.

She headed for the door before remembering that this was indeed a penthouse, which meant that whoever rang the doorbell needed to buzzed up to their floor, not let in the door. She turned to the intercom not far from the "door" and pressed the button.

"Kamiya residence, Sora speaking." She said, wondering if the person on the other end was one of Kari's friends or a digidestined.

"Sora? What are you doing back here already?" A voice that Sora quickly recognized asked.

"Hi Ken," Sora replied, smiling that it was one of the digidestined. "I got done with classes earlier than expected so I came back early."

"Oh, good for you." Ken Ichijouji replied from the other side of the intercom. "Listen, is Davis up there?"

"Yea, I can buzz you in so you can see him." Sora replied, hitting the button to allow this to happen. A minute or two later the door opened to reveal Ken, a tall blue haired boy dressed in the green blazer, blue tie, and dark grey pants of the Odaiba High School uniform, and Cody Hida, a short brown haired boy also dressed in the Odaiba High School uniform.

"Hi guys!" Sora said as she saw the two of them.

"Hey Sora." They replied together, and then Ken took the lead. "Where's Davis?"

Before Sora could answer there was a crash from the other room, and Ken shook his head.

"Never mind." He said, and the three of them went back into the living room to see what had happened. Inside T.K. and Kari were tangled up in one of the blankets draped over the largest sofa, while Davis was jumping around gleefully in front of them. The crashed seemed to have been Kari and T.K. hitting the sofa.

The other three digidestined looked at them, and just shook their heads. It took Davis and the others several seconds to notice Ken and Cody standing with Sora, but when he did his face kept its grin.

"Hey! Ken, Cody! What's up?" He asked, looking over at them finally. "Why are you still in uniform?"

"Because we just came from the school Davis." Ken replied with a sigh. The goggle wearing teen was one of his closest friends, but sometimes he wished he'd not forget things. "We had soccer practice today, which you missed, again."

Davis's face went from a laughing one to completely blank.

"No way, coach said we didn't have practice today…" Davis said, looking between Ken and Cody, who was a manager for the team. "…Man, why does this always happen to me?"

At that T.K. and Kari laughed, while Ken and Cody both smiled.

"Don't worry too much Davis," Ken said, stepping forward and patting Davis's shoulder. "Coach said he wouldn't be throwing you off the team this time, just that you have to go in Monday early to make it up."

"Ugh…" Davis sighed, falling backwards onto the sofa. "That's the fourth time this month."

"Well, if you stopped missing the practices then you wouldn't have to go in early." Ken replied. He'd been going to Odaiba high school for the last year and a half, after his parents had moved them to Odaiba, and played on the soccer team with Davis.

Davis didn't even bother to reply to Ken's statement as T.K. and Kari fixed the sofa they'd crashed into and took a seat on it. Just as they finished a loud alarm came from Davis's pocket, startling everyone in the room.

"Ops, forgot to turn that down…" Davis said as all the eyes in the room turned towards him. He quickly pulled out his D-Terminal from his pocket to turn the message buzzer off. As he was doing so, Kari jumped in surprise, reaching into her pocket to pull out her vibrating D-Terminal. One by one each of the digidestined's D-Terminal went off, and all of them pulled them out.

Each D-Terminal contained the same message from Izzy, and soon all of the digidestined were look at one another. This meeting could only mean that trouble was coming.

~Chapter End~

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you go. Not as exciting as the prologue, but the story is moving. Until next week!<em>

_**Review Replies:**_

_Dark Anbu Knight: Thanks! It's good to be back, and thanks!_

_Sunwraith: Yep, a whole boat load of trouble. And you'll have to wait a little while longer to find that out, but it'll be good, I promise. And expect, and I'll try to supply!_

_TheOmegaMan: Indeed. Shit has to hit the fan, otherwise things wouldn't be nearly interesting enough! Probably Jeri…lol. I will…and yea, really hard when some jerk gets you hooked on a new show that takes away all your writing time…not that I'm really complaining…_

_Japboix1: Thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy!_

_mastergamer14: Thanks! And probably not any of the characters, it's designed for Adventure, Tamers, and Data Squad, but certainly some of the digimon may appear. _

_Ezio Uchiha: hahaha, oh believe me, shit will be hitting the fan everywhere, not just one dimension. That would be too…tame. And still a few more chapters, sad to say, but it will be epic when it happens. And yea, I love using Diaboromon as the minions for some reason…oh well._

_Phantomgirl96: I put you into shock? NICE! And yea, I'm hoping it does. It's certainly more ambitious…_

_PrincessOfDestiny14: Thanks!_

_TheOtherGuy4544: Hahaha! Win for me! _

_TaioraWarrior: Well I'm glad that you're interested, I'll try to keep it that way._


	3. The Meeting

_Well, here we are, with the second straight Wendsday update! It's amazing I know…hopefully it'll stay that way. Again, this chapter isn't super exciting (no violence or anything), but it's still pretty good, and definitely important. Anyways, onto the story!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own digimon…period._

_**Last Time:**__ Well, we had the first chapter, and Tai got a distress call from someone…and that's about it…maybe something more in this section next time._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Meeting<strong>

"Haven't you got it working yet?"

"Obviously not, otherwise something would have happened by now."

"Hey, there's no need to get all angry like that."

"Well there isn't any need for you to be all stupid either!"

"Who are you calling stupid?"

"Well, let's think about it…"

"Why you…"

Tai Kamiya shook his head as Davis reached across in an attempt to grab Yolei Inoue, who was on the other side of Ken. Yolei was a tall, purple haired nineteen year old who was nearly finished with her first year at Tokyo University. She was old friends with Davis, Kari, T.K., and Cody and was currently dating Ken, who was attempting to prevent her and Davis from breaking out into an all-out fist fight.

"Are they usually like this?" Tai asked, looking between Sora and Joe Kido, a tall blue haired twenty two year old enrolled at the local medical school. Joe was the oldest of the digidestined, and often times the most serious of them as well, though college seemed to have brought out a little of Joe's wild side from the stories he and Izzy would tell from time to time.

Joe shrugged while Sora nodded emphatically.

"They're always at each other's throats." Sora replied. "I swear, the two of them argue more than an old married couple."

"HEY!" Davis and Yolei, who were both trying to get to the other through Ken, called out in unison at Sora. "We aren't like an old married couple!"

Sora looked at Tai, with a look that Tai easily read to say, "See what I mean?" Tai smiled briefly at the look, which also caused Sora to smile, before he looked up to the thing which had caused the argument between Davis and Yolei.

"Any idea on how much longer, Izzy?" Tai asked the red haired genius.

"Less time if everyone would keep quiet." Izzy snapped back, before shooting an apologetic look at Tai. Tai just nodded, and then looked over to Yolei and Davis, who both returned to their seats on either side of Ken, looking away from each other.

Sora giggled again, along with Kari, who was sitting next to T.K. on the sofa opposite from Davis, Ken, and Yolei.

Tai just shook his head, looking around at the nearly complete collection of Digidestined. Luckily for him all but two of the Digidestined had been in the Tokyo area when he'd had Izzy send out his summons, which meant that most of them were already here. Izzy was working on a way to get the other two here sometime in the next hour, so they could hold Tai's meeting.

That was the main reason Izzy had snapped, at least that's what Tai assumed. He'd been working most of the morning with Tai to get the dimensional detection device working, and then had to turn around and create a portal that would transport Mimi and Matt straight from their apartments into Tai's. All of that was enough to try the patience of anyone, even someone like Izzy, who didn't usually get angry quickly.

Luckily it didn't seem like Izzy was going to take much longer as he suddenly scooted back from the computer.

"Ok, call them!" He exclaimed, looking to Sora and T.K., both of whom pulled out their phones to call Mimi and Matt. Seconds later the computer that Izzy had been working on lit up and Mimi Tachikawa shot out with her partner.

Mimi was the same age as Izzy, with long brown hair that came down to her shoulder. Her partner Palmon ended up getting tangled up with her, as would often happen when using one of the portals to or from the digital world. Joe was the first one there to help the two of them to their feet.

Seconds later the computer lit up once more, and Matt Ishida and his partner Gabumon shot out of the computer. Matt was the same age as Tai and Sora, with blond hair. His partner Gabumon was a small wolf like digimon, with a horn sticking out of his head. Luckily Gabumon's horn hadn't stabbed anyone, namely Matt, when the two of them had tumbled out of the computer.

Everyone spent the next several minutes catching up with those that hadn't seen recently, all of them except for Tai. He stayed to the outside of the group smiling as the others chatted together animatedly. It was his own decision to try and stay away from the others, even if it did seem sort of irrational.

Tai spent the couple of minutes that everyone was talking heading into the kitchen to look over the message once more before he was going to sit down with the others. He had barely sat down before he heard someone come in behind him. He looked up to see Matt sitting down opposite of him.

"What's up?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Tai replied, looking down at the message.

"I see you're still doing your whole anti-social thing." Matt said after a few seconds. "You do realize that it's really messing with my reputation right?"

Tai looked up at that to see Matt grinning now.

"I'm supposed to be the loner who goes off on his own, not you." Matt said, winking as he did. "You're really cramping my style by doing this."

Tai let out a laugh at Matt's statement, surprised at how funny he actually found the statement. He hadn't laughed that hard in ages. Matt apparently could tell.

"Man, if you found that little joke that funny, you've got to get out more." He said, smiling again. "Why don't you come join the rest of us for a bit before this meeting starts?"

Tai sobered up, looking at him with a serious face now, which is exactly how Matt looked back at him.

"You know I'm not going to do that Matt." Tai replied, hoping this didn't turn into an argument.

"Well, I know that you've got this crazy notion in your head that you have to protect all of us." Matt started to say. "And that you can't be friends with any of us, including your freakin sister, because you don't want to show favoritism. Does that about sum it up?"

Tai looked at Matt fairly angrily, knowing that Matt was just over simplifying it, and that he didn't know how Tai felt.

"I do have to protect you, you don't hav…" Tai started to say, but Matt cut him off.

"I don't have any idea about the Demon Lords power?" He asked, and snorted. "Please Tai, I've seen two of them in action. Gabumon and I helped to stop one of them. I know how powerful they are."

"No Matt you don't." Tai replied, and then slid the paper he had across to Matt, including the pictures attached to them. Matt took them, and looked over them, his eyes opening in shock as he did.

"That's the real power of the Demon Lords." Tai said, as Matt looked at the pictures. "They're more destructive than you can possible imagine, even after Beelzemon and Belphemon."

"How…how is that possible? I just saw Tokyo out your window, none of that was going on." Matt said, looking completely shocked.

"Those pictures are from a different dimension, one the Demon Lords decided to conquer." Tai replied, but Matt still seemed shocked. "Matt you don't have to worry. That's not going to happen here, as long as all of you are protected…"

That statement seemed to snap Matt out of his stupor, as he shook his head looking at Tai.

"Ok, you have to protect us, I understand that Tai, I really do. What I don't understand is why you have to distance yourself from all of us to do that." Matt said, after he seemed to recover somewhat.

"Because I can't show any favoritism." Tai replied, preferring not to beat around the bush. "I'd never be able to live with myself if one of you died because I was protecting someone else."

Matt looked at him for a minute after Tai said that, and finally shook his head.

"Tai, do you really think that you distancing yourself from us is really going to change how you feel about any of us?" Matt asked. "You're going to show favoritism for the people you care most about, whether you talk to them a lot or not. That's human nature." At that Matt stood up, looking at Tai one last time. "No matter what you're going to do someone might die. If you place all this responsibility on you and you alone you're only going to make things worse, and we might even lose someone because of that. Think about that. Also think about this. We are the Digidestined. It's our job to go out and protect this world and the digital world. It's our responsibility, and you can't stop us from doing that."

At that Matt turned and left the small kitchen, returning to where the others were.

"You know, he's right." A voice said from behind Tai. Tai turned to see Agumon standing in the door leading to the bedrooms. All of the others digimon partners were with him. They had all been hanging out in Agumon's room while the humans were in the living room.

"About what?" Tai asked, looking at the yellow dinosaur like digimon.

"All of it." Biyomon, Sora's partner said.

"All of them are the Digidestined." Tentomon, Izzy's partner said.

"It's their job to protect the worlds." Gomamon, Joe's partner said.

"And possibly even give their lives for it." Gatomon, Kari's partner said.

"Just like us!" Patamon, T.K,'s partner said.

Tai looked at all of them, quite surprised at them. The digimon usually didn't talk like this, especially as a group.

"So you should loosen up a bit Tai! Live a little before we all die!" Gomamon exclaimed with a laugh, and Tai sighed. The moment of seriousness had passed from the group as Gomamon returned to his usual goofy self.

All of the partners started talking, and went right past Tai into the room that held the other Digidestined, all except Agumon.

"I was completely serious Tai." Agumon said. "You can't take all of this on yourself. Otherwise you'll end up worse than you did after Jane and the others."

Tai cringed for a second as Agumon mentioned three of his former comrades, but quickly got over it. Jane had been a girl he had met on his dimensional travels. Tai had loved her and thought that she had loved him as well, but he couldn't have been farther from the truth. Jane had simply been using him to conquer a dimension for the Demon Lords, and her betrayal, along with those of her cohorts Ethan and Xavier, had left Tai broken and scared. He'd only recently been able to fully get over it thanks to the Digidestined in the next room.

"I'll think about it Agumon." Tai said, after a long pause. "For now, we've got other things we need to worry about."

"Ok Tai, but don't take too long, or it will be too late." Agumon replied before leading the way into the other room. The Digidestined and their partners were filling the room with noise enough to wake the dead, but all of them quieted down as Tai came into the room with Agumon. Though he'd been there when they'd started, the look on his face told all of them that he was getting down to business.

"Ok, thanks for coming so quickly." Tai started off, looking around at everyone. They'd all pretty much dropped what they'd been doing to come and see what Tai had to say. "Earlier today one of the devices I have received a message."

"What type of message?"

"Who was it from?"

"Do we know them?"

Questions started coming up quickly, but Tai help up a hand to silence the Digidestined. Tai noticed that Matt was one of the few who hadn't started asking questions.

"The message was from some of the allies I made while I was traveling dimensions." Tai replied, leaning against one of the sofas.

"Which ones?" Davis asked quickly, having seen pictures of several of them before.

"The Tamers." Tai replied, "The message was a distress call."

"A distress call?" Mimi asked looking around.

"Oh, I know about those!" Hawkmon exclaimed suddenly. "Don't ships send them out when they're in trouble or something?"

Everyone looked at the digimon, who suddenly realized this and had gone quite red all over his face.

"Anything can send them out, not just ships." Izzy answered for Tai, looking out at the group. Tai then nodded to Izzy who stood up. "The message Tai received was addressed to him, and was asking for help. It was accompanied by these images."

Izzy turned the monitor on the desk next to him around, showing several images of a familiar city. On all of the pictures Tokyo burned and was blasted to near rubble. Several of them showed bodies strewn around the street, not moving. Massive craters were shown in other parts, along with buildings blown to pieces and scattered all around. Every picture showed death and destruction, and most of the Digidestined looked away after a few of them.

"This is what's happening to the Tamer's world as we speak." Tai said, his voice very quiet, matching the mood that had descended upon the room.

"Is it the Demon Lords?" Ken asked after a few seconds of silence.

"They're the only ones with the power to do this." Tai replied, looking over at the monitor. "At least four of the Tamers can Biomerge with their partners, and most of the others can reach at least the ultimate level. There is no one single digimon capable of doing this and the only group with the strength to do this is the Demon Lords."

"It's horrible." Yolei suddenly exclaimed from where she was sitting next to Ken. "How could anyone do that to an entire city?"

"They'd do it to an entire world, and probably will." Tai replied, his voice cold. "This is why the Demon Lords can never be allowed to come here."

Silence once more claimed the room as everyone digested what Tai had said. Finally Sora looked up at Tai and asked the question that hung over them.

"Tai, what are we going to do about this?" Sora asked, looking up at him.

Tai looked right back, and she knew exactly what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"I'm going to go there, and help them." Tai replied, looking right at Sora.

"NO!" Everyone's attention was drawn to Kari who had stood up when her brother said that. "I'm not letting you go back out into some other dimension and get lost for years. Not again!"

"I'm not going to get lost Kari." Tai replied, but then Davis spoke up.

"Do you really think that we're going to let you walk into that place all alone Tai?" He asked, looking up at his onetime idol.

"I think none of you really have much of an option." Tai replied. "I can't leave the Tamers like this. They helped me get back here, which could be the reason they're getting attacked now. I have to help them."

"Well, of course." Davis replied, cocking his head to the side as he look at Tai. "Who said anything about them not getting help?"

"But, you just said…" Tai started to answer, but Matt stood up with a laugh.

"Davis is absolutely right. We're going with you!" He exclaimed, looking over at Tai. Seconds later all of the Digidestined were saying the same thing, standing up as they did so.

"You can't, it would lower the barrier for our world!" Tai exclaimed after several minutes of everyone talking, cutting through their noise.

"Maybe, but this is also a perfect opportunity Tai." Izzy said, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Exactly." Ken replied. "If that's the Demon Lord's main strength we could combine with the Tamers and finally defeat them!"

Tai looked around as Ken said that, and knew at once that there was no stopping the others. They weren't going to let him go on his own, even if they had to follow him without his consent.

_It would make life simpler if I just accepted that they were coming along._ Tai thought to himself. _Though, then they would be in a huge amount of danger_. As Tai thought that, the words said by both Matt and the digimon came back to him, reminding him of how the Digidestined felt about it.

Tai looked around at all of them, and held up a hand to silence all of them.

"Ok, I see there isn't really any stopping you guys, so we'll all go." Tai declared, looking out at the Digidestined and hoping this wasn't a mistake.

~Chapter End~

* * *

><p><em>So could it be a mistake? Or will the combined strength of the Tamers and the Digidestined be enough to stop the Demon Lords once and for all?<em>

_So, hopefully you guys enjoyed that a little. I know most of you were expecting Sora to be the one to have the talk with Tai…but I had to give Matt at least one good Best Friend moment, since he doesn't seem to get a lot of those, at least without hitting Tai. (which may still come/probably will come.)_

_Anyways, until next week!_

_**Review Replies!**_

_First off, I'd like to take a second and thank everyone who has already reviewed this story. Reviews really do help motivate me to keep writing. Anyways, off to your replies!_

_Dark Anbu Knight: oh yea, they're going to get transdimensional in a big way, though how do you think they're going to get to the Tamerverse? And yes, Jane, Xavier, and Ethan will all be making an appearance. They'll have their own upgrade though, so they won't really need the X-Antibody._

_Phantomgirl96: Always Davis…lol. And hopefully, though I think the backup will certainly be welcome for him._

_TheOmegaMan: I'm not sure if that's slightly creepy, or just slightly creepy. You'll probably get your real hope for that particular situation though, I'm leaning more towards it at this point. And yes, I agree completely, though I also agree with Matt in this chapter. Just avoiding someone won't really help you avoid the favoritism. And see you in the fight?_

_Ezio Uchiha: Well, he may not get the choice, and I haven't yet decided if the story will have that sort of turn to it. But yes, his mind is going to get more and more twisted as he travels the dimensions once more, which might not be unique. I mean, do you really think that dimensional travel would really leave your mind not messed up? What's going to happen to everyone when they travel now? And why would he do that? Then he might lose his most powerful weapons, namely his digimodifying and his Biomerging. And thanks!_

_Elite Beauty:Thanks! And I'm actually not entirely certain. I'm not really partial to any particular Mimi coupling, though I might make a Izzy-Mimi-Joe love triangle for fun/plot point. Other than that, none of the other DD (other than Tai and Sora and TK and Kari) will have couplings, with each other. The Tamers and DATS will be entering the scene soon, and things are going to get different…_

_PrincessOfDestiny14: Thanks! And sadly no. I planned out this story before I watched frontier/when I thought the idea of not having partners was bogus (also known as when I had no idea how awesome Frontier is), so I didn't include them in the plot, and adding them in would just complicate things a little too much. Sorry!_

_TheOtherGuy4544: No, mostly win on that one. And, just for you I'm going to make sure I go over everything again. I'm trying to make a sequel here, not just continue the last story, so some recapping has to happen. AS I told you, very good guessing. You hit what's going to happen right on the head, though not quite the journey up to that point. And matter of fact, it was a Thursday. None of these guys could ever get a good handle on Thursdays. And maybe the most awesome best friend medal (from TK) and the next dead thing medal (from Tai)._

_Supershooter: Hahahaha, I had to laugh at your review. Thanks, both for the review, and the laugh!_

_Sunwraith: I think you might be the first person who was glad of that lol. Thanks! _

_TaioraWarrior: Not so much, more like knowing Taiora looks, and a Tai/Matt moment (I had to give him a best friend moment, without fists flying). And well, that wasn't Tai's plan, but it's what happened._


	4. To Another Dimension

_Well, it's time for yet another chapter of the Fall! Get excited! Or not, depending on how much you're enjoying this story so far. On the plus side, this is the longest chapter yet, and it has a few brief moments of action for the action junkies who have been bored with the last couple chapters. Well, on with the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own digimon, still, don't, own. Period. _

_**Last Time:**__ Tai got a trans dimensional distress call from the Tamers, and decided to go and help out those who had assisted him in the past. When he informed the Digidestined about this, they all decided to tag along, which may or may not be a good thing, since they're all leaving now…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: To Another Dimension<strong>

Ten people and their digimon partners sat around Kari Kamiya's room, waiting there for their last four arrivals.

"Seriously, how can the two of them take that long?" Joe Kido asked, as the others sat around along with their bags.

It was several days after the meeting where the Digidestined had elected to accompany Tai in his journey to assist his friends. They'd spent the last few days putting their affairs in order for what could be a long trip, and saying goodbye to their families. The Kamiya's especially had a rather rough time, despite the fact that both Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were in other parts of the country for work.

They'd just gotten their son back, and now he and their daughter were going off into danger once more. It was more than enough to upset the most detached of parents, and despite their attempts to detach themselves, the Kamiya's still loved their children very much.

That's not to say that any of the other Digidestined's parents had been any less emotional or less willing to let their children go. The Kamiya's just had the most experience with what their children were actually talking about.

"Man Joe, you must really be forgetting who you're talking about." Davis said with a laugh from where he was leaning back against Kari's bed. "This is Matt we're talking about. He's probably trying to fit all of his hair care products into a few dozen bags at this point."

Several of the people in the room broke out into laughter at Davis's comment, while all of the digimon looked a little confused.

"Did Matt get picked to carry all of the hair whatsits?" Palmon asked after the humans stopped laughing. "Because if he did, he missed all of Mimi's!" Palmon held up one of Mimi's bags at this point, causing everyone to burst out laughing again.

Before anyone could reply to Palmon, the door to Kari's room opened, revealing Matt, T.K., Gabumon, and Patamon, along with several bags.

"Man, if Matt brought three bags for hair stuff, he and T.K. aren't going to have any clothes!" Gomamon burst out as the four stepped into the room. Everyone in the room, minus the new arrivals, burst out in laughter, especially at the confused looks on Matt and T.K.'s faces.

After a few moments Tai, who had simply been smiling in the corner, rather than joining in with everyone else's laughter, cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. They all turned to him, their smiles disappearing, replaced by looks of determination.

"Alright, let's get moving." Tai said, standing up, and lifting his bag onto his shoulder. The others also picked up their gear, and gathered around the computer, which already had a Digiport program on it.

"Alright, let's get this thing started!" Davis exclaimed loudly, holding up his digivice. "Digiport OPEN!"

The computer glowed, as did all of the digivices that were pointed at it, and then everyone in the room was pulled into the computer.

~The Digital World~

A television in the digital world suddenly came to life, lighting up the relatively dim forest with an intense light. The light lasted for several seconds before it disappeared, return the forest to a twilight.

"Ohh…I forgot how not fun this was…" Yolei groaned as all of the Digidestined had landed in a giant pile with their partners and their luggage.

"Try…being…on…the…bottom…" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Izzy's said from the bottom of the pile, resulting in everyone quickly getting out of the pile. Everyone took a minute to sort themselves out, getting their bags from the pile, and preparing to move out.

"Ok, where to from here Tai?" Davis asked as everyone seemed ready to go. Tai brought his arm up, and activated the map feature installed on his digivice. A holographic map appeared over it, showing the area that they were currently in, with a flashing red X at the very edge of the right part of the map.

"This way." Tai said, turning so that the X was at the very top of the map. He started walking forward, with the others following him.

The Digidestined didn't exactly have a method of travelling to other dimensions readily accessible to them in the real world, so they'd had to come to the digital world. Travelling the dimensions wasn't the easiest thing to do, in fact there were only two confirmed ways to do so.

The first was to find a digimon, like say Parallelmon, and have him transport you to another dimension. There were several problems with this. The first is the fact that those digimon were extremely rare and only one had ever been sighted in this dimension. The second was the fact that the Parallelmon was more likely to try and destroy or absorb you than transport you to another dimension.

The second method was to use a portal. Each dimension had its own trans-dimensional portal, which would lead one to assume that travelling between dimensions was simple. That of course was anything but true. Not only were the portals very hard to find, since they were usually hidden or disguised to prevent people from using them, but they were also very difficult to operate. Only a limited number of people could ever use them at all, let alone effectively.

Luckily for the Digidestined, Tai not only knew how to use one, but knew where theirs was. Of course, when they found out exactly what it was, they'd probably freak out.

"So why is there a portal in a place like this?" Matt asked, catching up to Tai at the head of the group.

"I'm not sure." Tai replied, looking over his shoulder at his friend. "These things are usually pretty well hidden, so maybe for safety reasons?"

Matt cocked his head as Tai finished that statement. It almost sounded like he knew more than he was telling. Matt was about to say something about that, when he walked into a motionless Tai.

"Hey, what the hell man…" Matt started to say, looking at Tai, who was glaring straight ahead of him. Matt looked past Tai, and noticed that there was someone standing there under one of the trees ahead of them.

Matt couldn't make out any of the person's features, but here in the digital world he knew that caution was the best option right now.

"Hey, what's going o…" Ken started to ask, but stopped when he and the others caught up to Tai and Matt. All of the Digidestined had pretty much the same reaction, one of caution, while their partners all tensed up.

The person looked at them for a minute, before stepping forward, into one of the few patches of light. Tai's eyes narrowed even more as the person was revealed, though the rest of the Digidestined relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Gennai!" Izzy exclaimed as everyone recognized the Digidestined's guide.

"Greetings Digidestined." Gennai replied, walking forward, only to stop at a growl from Agumon. That growl stopped him in his tracks, as he took in Tai and Agumon, neither of whom looked pleased to see Gennai in the least. "Bearer of Courage." Gennai said in greeting.

Tai didn't say anything in response, causing the Digidestined all to become a little concerned. Even the changed Tai who was with them now hadn't acted that way towards anyone who wasn't their enemy, which Gennai certainly wasn't.

"Tai, what's the matter?" Kari asked, reaching out a hand for her brother's arm. The rest of the Digidestined were just as concerned.

"That bastard is here." Tai replied, with more venom in his voice than any of the times he'd talked about the Demon Lords. In fact the only time that the Digidestined had heard Tai sound like that was when he was referring to Jane.

Gennai held his ground in front of Tai, meeting his glare without looking away as all of the Digidestined did a double take at Tai's tone and words.

"Tai…?" Sora asked.

"None of you know what _he_ did." Tai replied, looking at Gennai, his voice a growl now. "He appeared while I was in another dimension, and told me that it would be impossible for me to return here. He obviously didn't bother to tell any of you that I was in fact still alive."

Tai's words cut through the Digidestined like wildfire, each of them going through a slightly confused state, then one of understanding, and finally to one of matching anger.

"Is this true Gennai?" Izzy asked, shocked as the rest were. Gennai finally looked down at Izzy's question.

"Yes, it is true." Gennai replied after a minute. "I appeared before the Bearer of Courage as a hologram, on orders from the Harmonious Ones, in order to prevent him from attempting to break the barrier into our world. If he'd persisted, he would have only met with death."

"And why didn't you tell us he was still alive?" Kari asked after another minute of silence, as the Digidestined digested Gennai's words.

"He was as good as dead to all of you." Gennai replied, finally looking up. "The Harmonious Ones did not think that it would be proper to put any ideas into your minds about him ever making it back, since they would never have come true."

"Oh yea, they never came true." Tai replied, shaking his head. "Now get out of the way Gennai, or I'll help Agumon rip you into tiny specs of data."

"I did not come here to stop you, only to give you something." Gennai replied, stepping forward. In his hands were a four small, squares, which looked similar to Crests. All of them had an X across the front of them, right where a Crest would have had its symbol. "These are gifts for you Digidestined. They will allow you to use X-Digivolution, just like the Bearer of Friendship."

That statement shut Tai right up, as MetalGarurumon X had been a key factor in defeating Belphemon when they had battled him.

"Any four of you can use this, but you must first install it to your digivice." Gennai said, looking at Izzy as he said that. He then stepped up to Tai. "I had hoped more of these would be ready, but this all I can do for you now." He handed the four chips to Tai. "I wish you every success in your battle Digidestined, farewell."

Gennai stepped back, and was soon lost in the darkness surrounding the forest.

"Well, things seem to be looking up now." T.K. said, looking over to Tai as Davis ran forward.

"Let me see one of those things! I want to see what Magnamon X looks like!" Davis exclaimed, reaching for Tai's hand, only to have Tai move his hand out of the way, resulting in Davis falling to the ground.

"Figures they would give us as little help as possible." Tai said, glaring after Gennai. "We'll figure out who gets these later, right now we need to keep moving." Tai put the four squares into his pocket, and then resumed walking forward. The other Digidestined waited for a second, and then went after him.

Sora went faster than the others, concerned for Tai after that meeting. She'd hoped his big demons had only been Jane and her cohorts, but it seemed like that wasn't true. If those things had happened, she could certainly understand why he was pissed off.

She walked next to him as he walked through the forest, avoiding most of the big roots and branches that would get in his way. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Sora had enough, and decided to just come right out and ask him about it.

"So, you want to talk about what just happened?" Sora asked, looking over at Tai as they walked. Biyomon and Agumon were moving behind them, giving the two humans a bit of privacy as they usually did.

"There's nothing to talk about." Tai replied, not looking back at Sora. "Gennai showed up while I was gone. I actually was beyond relieved to see him, since he was the first one I'd seen from home in over a year. But then he told me that I could never go back, and I'm ashamed to admit that I believed him."

"What?" Sora asked, surprised that Tai could be convinced just by a few words, even if they were from Gennai.

"Well, it was Gennai." Tai replied, finally looking over at Sora with a smile. "I mean, I always use to believe everything that bastard told us. Add that on top of the fact that I hadn't been able to get back after a year of travelling, and well, I just gave up." Tai paused at this point, looking down at his feet once more. "It's the reason I stayed in the dimension that I met Jane in."

That surprised Sora, and she knew instantly that was a big part of the reason that Tai had such strong feelings of hatred towards Gennai now. He'd helped convince Tai to stay in that dimension.

"Tai, i…" Sora started to say, but was cut off as she tripped on a root that was on the path she wasn't paying attention to anymore. She fell, heading face first for the ground, only to stop before she came near it. Tai had caught her arm, and pulled her up into a standing position. Of course, she wasn't expecting that, and ended up falling into him, but he caught her.

He held onto her for a second, both of them beyond content to be in each other's embrace, when they were rather rudely interrupted.

"Wow you two, at least stay ahead of us if you're going to be acting like that." Matt said with a laugh as the rest of the Digidestined caught up with them. Tai and Sora split apart as the others joined in with a chuckle, and both of their faces were a rather bright shade of red. That only caused the others to enjoy themselves more, until Mimi looked past the others, and saw the rather large structure they'd just arrived at.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Mimi asked, cutting through the torment of Tai and Sora, and pointing past them. Everyone turned to see what Mimi was pointing at and the other original seven Digidestined, other than Tai, were just as shocked as Mimi.

Before them was a large castle, one that they'd visited in the past. It was the castle used by Myotismon when they'd first come to the digital world, and it happened to be their destination.

"Oh, I see. The portal is here, isn't it Tai?" Izzy asked, rather than anyone answering Mimi. Tai nodded, having gained back some of his composure after the earlier incident.

"Yes. Myotismon only used a fraction of that portal's potential when he used it to get to the real world." Tai replied, looking up at the castle. The others seemed to finally get what Izzy and Tai were talking about, and Mimi looked less than pleased about returning to the castle.

"No way, that place is way too creepy and filled with things…" Mimi said, looking at the other Digidestined. "I mean, don't you guys remember this place?"

"Of course we do Mimi, but that was in the past." Joe said, stepping forward.

"And we're loads stronger now than we were then." Izzy added, and Mimi nodded.

"I guess…" She said, and then smiled. "Oh, and it's probably deserted now!"

"Hey, what's that down there?" A voice suddenly asked through the area.

"I don't know, it looks like maybe some digimon…" Another voice replied.

"Well, is it an attack then?" The first voice asked, and the Digidestined finally looked up to the castle to see several shapes on the top of the wall.

"It must be, go get the master, and everyone else!" A third voice said, and all of the Digidestined looked at each other, slightly confused.

"Come on." Tai said, leading the way around to the front gate. The other Digidestined followed behind him, wondering about the shapes on the wall.

All of them arrived at the main gate of the castle, which was closed in front of them. Before they could even start trying to get through the gate, several shapes appeared above it. The lighting was better here, so the Digidestined were actually able to make out the digimon this time.

They were rather short, pink, monkey like digimon, with sneakers on their hands, and a visor of some sort covering their eyes.

"What type of digimon are they?" Cody asked, as the Digidestined all looked up at the digimon on the wall.

"They're called Targetmon." Tai replied, and all of the Digidestined turned to see that he had his digivice out, and its digimon analyzer function was on. "They're a virus type digimon, named for the targeting visor worn on their faces which allow them to lock on to any desired target with perfect accuracy. Their attacks are…" Tai paused for a minute, looking at his digivice, before laughing a bit.

"What is it Tai?" Davis asked, stepping forward.

"Their attack is called Shocking Hug-Hug Sneaker." Tai replied, getting himself under control. Davis however completely lost it. He had to bend over as he started laughing, along with Veemon.

"Hey!" One of the Targetmon on the wall shouted. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your attack!" Davis replied, still laughing.

"Why you…" The Targetmon replied, but was interrupted by a shout from the castle. Seconds later the gate opened, and several more Targetmon came out the gate, accompanied by a larger, green, black and purple digimon, with what looked like feathers growing out of its shoulders, and tentacles growing from its back.

"That's Argomon." Tai said, shifting the focus of his digivice from the Targetmon to the other digimon. "He's an Ultimate level virus type digimon that was developed from a bug in an algorithm. He uses his tentacles to gain control over a large battlefield. His attack is Elimination Line."

"So you've heard of me, good." Argomon said when Tai finished talking. He looked all of them over, and then seemed to realize something. "Ah, you're the Digidestined aren't you? I can finally get some credit, by destroying you! I will be the most famous dark digimon ever, succeeding where all others have failed!"

The Digidestined all looked at Argomon as he started talking about how he would finally get the respect he deserved, all of them more than a little confused.

"So, this guy thinks he can take all of us on?" Davis asked loudly after a few seconds.

"Of course I can!" Argomon replied, stopping his monologue. "All of your partners are only rookies, while I am an Ultimate digimon!"

"I don't have time for this." Tai said suddenly, stepping forward.

"Ah, the first one to be destroyed!" Argomon exclaimed as Agumon stepped forwards as well. "Good of you to make things simple and not run away!"

Tai didn't reply to him, and all of the Digidestined backed up a little ways. Tai was certain to still be pissed from the encounter with Gennai, and this Argomon wasn't really helping things out.

_Hopefully he doesn't make Agumon dark digivolve…_ Matt thought to himself as Tai snapped his finger, activating his D.N.A. Charge. His hand glowed with white data that lit up the area around him.

"What's this?" Argomon asked, looking at Tai's glowing hand.

"A neat little trick of mine." Tai replied, before the data spread to cover his entire body. "D.N.A. FULL CHARGE!" Tai swiped his hand in front of his digivice, which shot a beam of light right at Agumon.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to! BurningGreymon!" Agumon was replaced by his Ultimate form, looking more than ready to trash Argomon.

"What the…" Argomon said simply as BurningGreymon appeared, towering over him.

"Digi-modify!" Tai exclaimed, having drawn one of his modify cards after digivolving Agumon. "Power Boost activate!"

BurningGreymon glowed as the extra power unlocked from the Digi-modify flowed through him.

"Alright BurningGreymon, we've got somewhere to be." Tai said, taking a step back as Argomon finally seemed to get over his shock.

"It doesn't matter what digimon you have, I will destroy it!" He shouted, and then dashed forward, heading for BurningGreymon.

"Pyro Barrage!" Burning Greymon swung out his Rudri Tarpana, took aim, and started firing in less than a second. Argomon however, managed to avoid most of the blasts, and got up close to BurningGreymon.

"Ha! You missed!" Argomon shouted, before jumping into the air, with all of the tentacles on his back ready to hit BurningGreymon.

"Who said he was aiming for you?" Tai asked, just before BurningGreymon hit Argomon with a swift punch that sent the Ultimate level digimon flying back to where he had started. All around him the Targetmon that had been BurningGreymon's actual targets were disappearing into data.

"What? How is this possible?" Argomon asked as he looked around him. All of his servants were gone, destroyed in less than twenty seconds of fighting.

"Easy." BurningGreymon said, as he stepped towards Argomon.

"You picked the wrong people to mess with." Tai finished for his partner, who then proceeded to finish Argomon off with a few blasts of his Pyro Barrage.

Seconds later BurningGreymon had reverted to Agumon, and Tai turned back to see the Digidestined all looking on from a distance. They all came forward after Tai looked back at them, and Mimi was the first to say something.

"Tai was that really necessary?" She asked, looking around to where all the Targetmon and Argomon had been.

"Yes." Tai replied, and then looked over all of the Digidestined. "You should all hear this, because you're going to have to get used to this. Do not hesitate to destroy any digimon who threatens you, or any of us."

All of the Digidestined, especially the younger generation, looked at Tai in surprise, both from his words, and the tone he had.

"No digimon will hesitate to kill you, and if you hesitate, you or someone you care about could be killed instead." Tai said, looking at all of them.

"But Tai, how can we have our partners kill another digimon?" Cody asked, not backing down from his person position.

"Easy. Digimon cannot die." Tai replied. "When a digimon is destroyed it isn't killed, it's simply broken up and reconfigured. It is then reborn in Primary Village, they do not die in the same way that we do." Tai turned at that point, and started to walk into the castle. "You have to choose between the digimon, who will be reborn, or the person next to you, who won't have another chance at life."

All of the Digidestined paused once more at Tai's words, deep in thought over them.

"HEY! You guys coming?" Agumon shouted back, startling all of the Digidestined out of their thoughts. They hurried after Tai and Agumon.

All of them travelled through the castle, which had lost most of the confusing illusions that had made travel through it so difficult the last time the Digidestined had ventured there. Before long they arrived in the giant chamber which contained the portal they had come for.

"So this is it?" Ken asked as the Digidestined spread out around the pedestal not far from the portal.

"Yes." Izzy replied, looking between the giant portal and the pedestal they now stood around. "This is the portal we used to return to the real world the first time." Izzy and Ken both stopped talking as Tai walked up to the pedestal, pulling out a card from his pocket.

"It still uses cards?" Izzy asked, instantly drawn into finding out more about the trans-dimensional gate.

"Sort of." Tai replied, placing the card into the center of the pedestal. "The best way to use the gate is to use the cards, but they are very hard to find, and you must break their combination to access where you want to go. In addition, you may not find the cards to get you to the destination you want to go to."

Tai place the card into the center card spot on the pedestal, and then his digivice activated.

"That's why some of my friends came up with this system." Tai said, gesturing to his digivice and the card. "It uses that card as an interface, and that allows me to select a destination to travel to, without needing to find cards for that particular dimension, as long as I know the proper combination for that dimension."

"Prodigious…" Izzy said as Tai manipulated his digivice to send them to the right dimension. After several seconds of this manipulation, the digivice's screen disappeared, and the gate in front of them started to open up.

Tai looked over at all of the Digidestined, and took a deep breath.

"Ok guys, this is it." He said looking at everyone. "After this there isn't any going back. So if you don't really want to go… "

"Tai?" Matt asked, cutting him off. "Shut up. We're going."

All of the Digidestined nodded as well, and turned to head for the portal.

"Sora, Davis." Tai said suddenly, stopping the two of them. They turned towards him, and he held out his hands. There was one of the X chips in each of them. "You two hold onto these for now. I don't want to lose all four of these if something happens to me, and I'm sure the two of you would be chosen to have these anyways."

"Are you sure Tai?" Davis asked, serious for once as Tai dropped the chip into his hand.

"Yes. Absolutely." Tai replied, and then picked up the card from the pedestal. He then looked towards the gate. "Well, let's get going."

~Chapter End~

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you go, a bit of action, and as TheOmegaman put it, the calm before the storm…hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next week!<em>

_**Review Replies:**_

_TheOmegaMan: As I said before, I still think you were a little out of it with most of your review…lol. I do have to say, that greed is the most awesome, so that's fine. Hey, normal Tai probably wouldn't have seen it either, or he would have expected it and it wouldn't have happened lol. Also, good point. And Amen to that. FMA did not screw everything up like digimon did._

_/End Reply to rant._

_10th Squad 3rd Seat: So, I do have a question, where you hopelessly confused in these first few chapters, since you read this before the Return? And yea, he is in this story at least._

_PrincessOfDestiny14: Yea, sometimes I wish I'd watched frontier before I planned this out/started writing, but then I wouldn't get to use EmperorGreymon as Agumon's mega form, which would have been less awesome then…_

_Dark Anbu Knight: hope you enjoyed it, and thanks!_

_TaioraWarrior: yep! And yea, plus I think Matt got short changed on talks in the Return, so he got the first one here. And mostly time. Of course, this could be playing right into someone's plans…*cough* *cough*_

_Supershooter: I'm almost always a good fan of humor (don't listen to anything TheOtherGuy4544 says, it's all lies)_

_Phantomgirl96: I'm not certain how to reply to a smile, so I'll just go with this =)._

_Appealtoreason: Oh he will be, slightly older/had some of the softness beat out of him by Rika, but I can't get rid of all of it without completely destroying his character. However, it will be much less than in the show._

_Elite Beauty: Thanks! And I'll be experimenting with it. I've only ever really been a Taiora writer, so I'm not that great at the other couples, but I'll try. And maybe, I have to see how the story develops. And thanks! And that should be coming soon._

_TheOtherGuy4544: yea, sorry, my paycheck is way too low, and your cheap method of paying isn't helping. And Tai didn't interact with Davis and Yolei, ever, just Davis. That's something you have to take into account. And hey, they don't use them that often, and Tai's computer didn't have any set up, because he never needed to go to the digital world. And since he grew up, so right after Adventure, pay attention. He was the loner on Adventure. He was a super popular rock star in 02, not your typical loner! Well, Matt got over his guilt, somewhat. Wait for the rest of the story. Seriously, it's only the second chapter and you're already writing off plot points…seriously. And sorry, I wanted the shock to be with the rest of the DD. And Agumon was on his side, as Agumon saw it. He's trying to help Tai get over his new antisocial/old Matt channelingness. It doesn't mean he's going to defend him. Sometimes he has to kick his ass. And good guess again (you're actually getting good at this) The DD think all of the Demon Lords forces are in the Tamerverse, so they think things will be fine. And mostly complain/be cannon fodder. Get over the recapping. IT only happens when there is actually stuff to recap. _


	5. The Wrecked City

_Well, by now hopefully someone has noticed a pattern, like the fact that a new chapter's been up every Wednesday for over a month now, though there are certain people who would insist that this won't last (you know who you are). Anyways, for now it is, so come and enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Well, I don't own digimon. If I did I certainly wouldn't be posting this here, and now, but rather making my Adventure 03 happen, and fixing a lot of mistakes._

_**Last Time:**__ Tai led the Digidestined to the trans-dimensional portal, otherwise known as Myotismon's Castle, to journey to the Tamerverse. They encountered Gennai on the way, who is apparently loathed by Tai and Agumon. However the digital being was coming to help, bring several more of the X-Chips, which could be added to a digivice to unlock the power of X-Digivolution. After that the group made it to the castle, only to find it under the control of a digimon called Argomon, who BurningGreymon flattened in 5 seconds flat. Then everyone proceeded down, and through the gate._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 The Wrecked City<strong>

"Ugh…What happened?" Mimi Tachikawa asked as she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that she was lying face down on the ground in what looked like the middle of a very messy room.

"Tai! She's awake!" A voice exclaimed loudly, and Mimi turned to see Agumon sitting a little ways away from her. Mimi lifted herself into a sitting position and looked around the room.

Her original estimate that the room was very messy was easily confirmed. The room was covered in filth and what looked like rocks, or parts of the walls. Other than that it looked like your average room, with a bedroom's standard furniture. There were also what looked like some posters, and hand drawings scattered around the room, but they were covered in too much dust and dirt to really make out.

_Yuck, where am I?_ Mimi asked, sitting up finally. A second later, Tai Kamiya and Ken Ichijouji, along with Wormmon and Palmon, entered the room.

"What exactly is going on?" Mimi asked as the two boys entered the room. Ken sat down next to Agumon, while Tai stayed standing across from Mimi.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Tai asked, looking over Mimi, trying to see if she'd suffered any injuries.

"We were in that creepy castle of Myotismon's." Mimi said, looking right up at Tai as Palmon sat down next to her. "And we were going through the Gate again. That's the last thing I remember."

"Just like me." Ken said as Tai turned to look at him.

"Just like all of us." Tai said, finally sitting down.

_Now, to keep Mimi from completely freaking out. This should be a fun conversation. _ Tai thought to himself.

"Well Mimi, we made it through to the Tamer's Universe." Tai said, and Mimi smiled.

"Oh good! We actually made it." She said looking over at Palmon. "I was afraid that maybe we didn't make it. Are we in their digital world?"

Being in their digital world would explain exactly why everything was so messy, since Digimon always seemed to have a lot of messy places.

"No, I set the Gate to bring us to their real world." Tai replied, "And that part worked at least."

"Really?" Mimi asked again, looking over at Ken as well, since she knew him as a more reliable source of correct information. Ken simply nodded. "Then why are we in this trashy place. Why not stay at one of your friend's houses?"

"Mimi, this is one of their houses." Tai replied, and Mimi looked up at him in shock.

"What?" She asked, and Tai sighed.

"Don't you remember the pictures I showed you?" Tai asked, and Mimi nodded her head. "Well their Tokyo has been attacked, and this house wasn't missed."

Mimi looked surprised, but then stood up and walked over to the window. Tai and Ken both followed her, and looked out at the wrecked buildings around them. Tai knew that this area hadn't had a lot of damage, but most of the buildings were still partially collapsed, or had sides blown off of them.

"Oh my God…" Mimi said as she looked at it all. Tai knew that seeing things in pictures was one thing, and seeing them in real life was a completely different thing. Ken had been in almost as much shock when he'd awoken, though the more silent kind, as Mimi started to babble incoherently.

The two men, along with all three digimon eventually calmed her down, which eventually got her to the question that Tai didn't have an answer to.

"Where are the others?" She asked as the three once more sat around the ruined room. Ken and the three digimon turned to Tai, who sighed.

_Don't I wish I knew…_ Tai thought to himself.

"I don't know Mimi." Tai said, looking down at his digivice. "We got separated when we came through the Gate, and I don't know how."

"What do you mean, you don't know." Mimi said, looking up at Tai. "You're supposed to know everything about this dimensional travel stuff!"

"Mimi, I don't know everything…" Tai started to reply, but Mimi held up a hand.

"I'm sorry Tai, I didn't really mean to snap at you." Mimi said, putting her arms on top of her knees. "I'm just stressed by all of this."

"We all are Mimi." Palmon said, patting her partner's arm. Everyone else nodded, and Tai looked out the window.

"Well, now that you're up, I think we should get moving." Tai said, standing up and looking over at the two Digidestined with him. "We need to start looking for the others, and find the Tamers."

"Right." Ken said, and he and Mimi also stood up.

"The sooner we find them the better." Mimi added, and the three, along with their partners, headed for the door. Tai led the way down the staircase, and out through the large kitchen. They came out in an alleyway, which was quite dark.

Tai led the group through the streets, all of them moving carefully. The wrecked streets and buildings were more than enough to make them journey through them quietly, wanting to avoid attracting any attention to themselves.

"Tai, where exactly are we?" Ken asked in a whisper as they moved through the streets.

"Shinjuku district." Tai replied, holding up a hand to signal the others to stop. They were in another alleyway, and had been about to cross the street, before Tai stopped them.

The three humans and their partners remained still, looking out into the street. There were dozens of sleeping digimon lining all sides of the street, and all of them were intimately familiar to them.

"Diaboromon…" Ken whispered as they started to back slowly away from the street. Unfortunately for them, luck did not seem to be with the group, as the digivice on Tai's wrist suddenly started beeping and flashing.

Tai quickly pulling his digivice up, to silence it, but the damage was already done. The Diaboromon started to wake up, and their heightened senses allowed them to zone right in on the Digidestined.

"HUMANS!" One of the Diaboromon exclaimed, before dashing towards them at a high speed.

"You two, run!" Tai shouted, stopping as the two Digidestined took off. "Biomerge activate!"

"Agumon Biomerge to! EmperorGreymon!"

The first Diaboromon didn't even have the chance to realize that there was an ultra-powerful Mega Level digimon in its path before EmperorGreymon had impaled the Diaboromon with his sword.

_**So much for a quite trek through the city…**_ Agumon said to Tai inside of EmperorGreymon as they took a defensive stance. EmperorGreymon was slightly larger than the Diaboromon, but he was still able to fit in the alleyway, barely.

_**Oh bother me about that later. Right now we need to destroy all these Diaboromon before they let someone else know we're here. **_Tai replied to his partner, moving them out of their defensive stance and out into the street.

EmperorGreymon moved into the street, and almost immediately regretted the decision.

Hundreds of Diaboromon were lining the sides of the street, waking up as they all started to chatter. The sight of EmperorGreymon sent them into a craze.

_**I think this might be the wrong street…**_ Tai said, before jumping back into the alley. Several of the Diaboromon had launched their Cable Crusher attack at EmperorGreymon. _**I think we're in a very bad situation…**_

"Flower Cannon!" A green blast of energy flew past EmperorGreymon and hit something out in the street, causing the Diaboromon to freak out even more.

EmperorGreymon looked over to see Lilymon and Stingmon flying towards him.

"We're here to help!" Lilymon declared as the two digimon landed.

"Well then, start running!" EmperorGreymon replied, and the two digimon looked confused for a second, and then they saw the Diaboromon crawling over each other in an attempt to get into the alley.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Lilymon replied, before turning and heading back the way she'd come. The three digimon rushed through the alley and out into another one of the streets, the Diaboromon hot on their tails. Eventually they entered a square, filled with what looked like former shops and restaurants. Mimi and Ken were waiting there.

"You guys go ahead, we'll hold the Diaboromon off for a bit." EmperorGreymon said in his dual voices.

"Bu…" Mimi started to say, only to be cut off by EmperorGreymon.

"No buts now go!" He said, and Mimi simply nodded, turning with Ken and their partners. EmperorGreymon turned as the Diaboromon finally started to enter the square.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon exclaimed, plunging his sword into the ground, which then swelled up before bursting to reveal nine flaming dragons. Each one sought out a Diaboromon, and deleted it. That caused all of the Diaboromon to focus their attention on EmperorGreymon, just as he'd wanted.

"Cable Crusher!" Several of the Diaboromon shouted, their arms flying out at EmperorGreymon, who simply used his sword to cut the arms off of the digimon, causing them to yell and scream, in frustration and pain.

EmperorGreymon then took the offensive, charging at the entrance of the alley. He cut down the several Diaboromon that attempted to get in his way. The power difference between EmperorGreymon and the Diaboromon was so staggering that he could handle dozens of them at once; the only problem was the fact that there were hundreds of digimon, and he had to stay with the others.

_**We can only hold them for so long Tai.**_ Agumon said as EmperorGreymon started to block the alleyway.

_**I know, we just need to give the others enough of a head start so that we can find a good hiding place.**_ Tai replied, swinging EmperorGreymon's sword around to cut down another Diaboromon. _**Ok, time to create some spacing.**_

EmperorGreymon lashed out with his sword, opening a space between him and the next wave of Diaboromon. Then he lowered his sword, so that the blade was pointing at the Diaboromon.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon exclaimed, and the blade of his sword, covered in fire, shot out into the mass of digimon. The sheer power of the attack sent the Diaboromon reeling back, and deleted dozens of them. It also set the alleyway ablaze with an intense fire, which should help slow them down.

After firing, EmperorGreymon turned and headed in the same direction that Mimi and Ken had. Hopefully he could catch up to them, and all of them could hide. There were simply too many Diaboromon for him to handle on his own, at least when he had to worry about not destroying the city, and protecting the others.

_**Now where did they get to?**_ Tai asked as they continued through the streets. He didn't have a lot of time to find them before the Diaboromon pushed through into the square. Destroying dozens of them and setting the alleyway afire were only ways to slow them down.

_**Wait, Tai. Do you feel that?**_ Agumon asked Tai, and he slowed EmperorGreymon down. He could feel something, but he wasn't really sure what it was.

_**I think so, what is it?**_ Tai asked, looking around as they continued forward.

_**It's another digimon, and a powerful one.**_ Agumon replied, and Tai looked around. Chances are it was one of the more powerful unique digimon that would lead the Diaboromon armies in battle.

_**This could mean trouble.**_ Tai said as they continued forward. _**We need to catch up to Mimi and Ken, and now we can't dedigivolve to use the digivice locator.**_

Before Agumon could reply, EmperorGreymon burst out into a large street, and luckily, spied Stingmon and Lilymon, which meant that Ken and Mimi had to be nearby.

_**There they are!**_ Agumon exclaimed, and they headed right for them.

"Amethyst Wind!" A voice shouted out, just before dozens of crystal shards hit EmperorGreymon. The Mega level digimon hardly felt the attack as it mostly ricochet off of his armor, but he quickly turned towards the source of the attack.

A yellow digimon, who looked like a cross between a woman and a fox covered in armor, jumped off of the roof behind EmperorGreymon, and landed between him and Mimi and Ken.

"Back off demon trash!" The digimon said in dual voices, both of whom were definitely female.

"Sakuyamon!" EmperorGreymon exclaimed, recognizing the digimon instantly.

Ken and Mimi had done double takes at the digimon's dual voices, but when EmperorGreymon seemed to recognize the digimon, they relaxed, thinking it must be one of Tai's friends.

"So you recognize me." Sakuyamon replied, holding her staff out in front of her. "Then you must know you don't stand a chance of winning. Leave now before I destroy you."

"Huh?" EmperorGreymon replied, cocking his head.

_**She must not realize who we are.**_ Tai said, looking down at the smaller fox like digimon. _**Rika never saw you digivolve, and definitely hasn't seen EmperorGreymon before.**_

_**Well, why don't we just tell her who we are?**_ Agumon asked by, and Tai nodded, taking a step forward. That was the wrong choice, as Sakuyamon jumped into the air, heading right for EmperorGreymon.

"Sakuyamon, wait!" EmperorGreymon exclaimed, but not fast enough. Sakuyamon landed a kick on the center of his chest, knocking him right onto his back.

_**Damn, those heels sting more than her attack did!**_ Tai exclaimed, holding a hand up to his chest.

"Fox Drive!" EmperorGreymon could only watch as Sakuyamon used her staff to create a sphere of blue fire.

_**Crap…**_ Agumon said as the fireball headed right for them. The attack knocked them back into one of the buildings, crumbling what was left of it around them.

EmperorGreymon pushed the wreckage off of himself, and then pushed himself up to his feet.

"Sakuyamon, stop for a second…" EmperorGreymon started to say, only to be interrupted by another fireball hitting him, and knocking him back into the wreckage of the building.

_**Ok, I've had enough of this.**_ Tai said as he pushed EmperorGreymon to his feet once more. Another fireball flew at them, but this time EmperorGreymon cut it in half with a quick swing of his sword.

"No more mister nice digimon!" EmperorGreymon said, dashing forward at Sakuyamon. He swung his sword around to hit Sakuyamon, who dodged the heavy swing easily.

"Too slow." Sakuyamon said, bringing her staff over her head to her hit EmperorGreymon, but he wasn't there when she finished the swing.

"Nope," EmperorGreymon replied as he hit Sakuyamon with the flat of his blade. "Just lulling you into a false sense of superiority."

Sakuyamon flew across the street, but managed to land on her feet, barely showing that she'd been hit.

"Maybe next time you should try and hit me with the blade of that sword," Sakuyamon said, holding her staff to face EmperorGreymon. "You might have won the fight then."

"I'm not trying to win the fight, I'm trying to get you to listen!" EmperorGreymon replied, both halves of him becoming more exasperated with Sakuyamon.

"Or lower my guard." Sakuyamon replied, and EmperorGreymon threw his hands into the air in exasperating.

"Damn it Rika, quit being stubborn and listen!" EmperorGreymon exclaimed, and that finally seemed to cut into Sakuyamon's head.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Sakuyamon asked, just as EmperorGreymon started to glow, splitting into Tai and Agumon.

"Because I've said it a few dozen times!" Tai shouted up at Sakuyamon.

"Tai?" Sakuyamon asked, looking down at the goggle wearing man standing in front of her. Mimi and Ken were also running out towards Tai and Agumon. AS they headed out there Sakuyamon started to glow and split into two, just like EmperorGreymon.

One half was a tall, yellow and white fox like digimon. The other was a tall, red haired woman, who looked like she was around the same age as all the Digidestined, minus Cody.

"I don't believe it's really you…" Rika said as she and her partner, Renamon, walked over towards Tai and Agumon.

"Well, it is." Tai replied, a smile appearing on his face. Before anyone could say anything else however, the sounds of a hundred Diaboromon coming to kill them started to be heard, and Tai looked around. "We need to hide for right now, we can talk after we lose the Diaboromon."

He didn't give any of them, including the quite confused Mimi and Ken, the chance to say anything, running towards the rubble pile. The eight humans and digimon hid in the rubble as the herd of Diaboromon stampeded by, moving too fast to really locate the humans and their partners. After several minutes they headed out, intending to get as far away from the Diaboromon as they could for now.

Renamon led the way, while everyone else followed behind. Tai was walking towards the front, and didn't notice Rika walk up to him, until she delivered a swift punch to his arm.

"What the hell are you doing here you idiot?" She asked as Tai looked back, rubbing his arm. Rika hit harder that Matt did, and his arm would probably get a bruise from that. "And why the hell didn't you stop me from attacking you?"

"Well, I tried to stop you, but you were hell bent on kicking my ass…" Tai replied, shaking his head. "As for why I'm back, well, you guys did ask for help."

"Well…" Rika replied, and Tai looked back at her again.

"What, did you expect me not to come or something?" Tai asked, before leading the group into a building. The place looked deserted, so everyone sat down around the table that was in the main room.

"Well…" Rika started to say, looking over at him. "Yea, I didn't really expect you to come. Goggles did, but I never did."

"What, how could you think that?" Mimi asked, interrupting the conversation, and getting a death glare form Rika.

"And who are you?" Rika asked, and Tai answered for Mimi.

"Sorry, I forgot intros…" He said, rubbing the back of his head as everyone looked at him. "Rika, this is Mimi Tachikawa and her partner Palmon." Tai then gestured over to Ken. "He's Ken Ichijouji and his partner is Wormmon. Guys, this is Rika Nonaka, and her partner Renamon."

"Wait, you brought some of your Digidestined pals with you?" Rika asked, looking at Ken and Mimi.

"They insisted." Tai replied. He was about to say something else, when Mimi interrupted him.

"Now, tell me how you could think Tai wouldn't come here." Mimi asked, giving Rika one of her own glares.

Rika returned the glare, and then looked over at Tai.

"Well, I didn't expected him to be so dumb as to come back." Rika replied, giving Tai another look.

"Well, maybe I'll go back if this is all the thanks I get." Tai said, a grin spreading to his face. Ken and Mimi were a little surprised. Tai hadn't grinned that much the entire time he'd been with them, so what was making him finally relax a bit?

"Right, like you would." Rika replied, seeming to relax a little. Both of the Digidestined relaxed a little as she did so, still a little uncertain about her. "So you're seriously here to help?"

"Of course, could you really expect something else?" Tai asked, and Rika fixed him with a look.

"Well, after the way you were when you left, yes." Rika said, her voice softening as she spoke, and a look passed between the two of them, but only for a second. As quick as it happened it passed, and Rika resumed her former demeanor. "Goggles and the fan boy twins are going to wet themselves when they see that you're back."

Tai smiled again as Rika said that, though the two Digidestined were still thoroughly confused.

"I see you're still not calling anyone by their real names." Tai replied, leaning back in his chair, before looking over at the two Digidestined.

"You guys can relax a little. I think we're done fighting for now." Tai said, looking over at Rika, who just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, action hero." Rika said, and Tai groaned.

"You're not going to go back to calling me that, are you?" Tai asked, looking over at the red head.

"Call you what, action hero?" Rika asked, and Ken and Mimi looked over to Tai, who looked back.

"Action hero?" Mimi asked, and Tai groaned again.

"In this Dimension, they have a popular show, called _Digimon Adventure_." Tai said after a minute. "And the characters have a striking resemblance to us."

"What do you mean us?" Ken asked, and Tai just looked at him.

"I mean they look exactly like us." Tai replied. "I once had to run for my life when there was a digimon convention here in Shinjuku and fan girls wanted an autograph."

Tai shuddered as he remembered that incident, though Rika actually laughed.

"I'd forgotten about that!" Rika exclaimed through her laughter. "Goggles and Henry had to use the Hypnos Van to get you out of there!"

After a minute the laughter died down and Rika resumed a more serious expression.

"Well, as much fun as it is to sit here and reminisce, we need to get going to headquarters." Rika said, standing up. "It's about the only safe place on this side of Japan."

"Wait, we can't go just yet." Tai replied, looking over to Mimi and Ken again. "All of the Digidestined came back with me, and the others are somewhere in the city."

Rika looked at him for a minute, and then shook her head.

"We should go back to HQ first. We can get some backup to go look for them. Just the two of us won't be enough to battle through the city." Rika said.

"Hey, what about us?" Mimi asked indignantly.

"We need people whose partners can reach Mega, no offense." Rika said, before heading towards the door. "Come on, we need to get going if we want to get there before dark."

Rika moved towards the door, still looking back at the Digidestined.

"Plus, the other Tamers are all out in the city right now, they might run into them." She said reaching for the door. However, before she could open it Renamon put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Rika." Renamon said, looking out the window. "I think there's something out there."

"Crap, did they already find us?" Rika asked, trying to look out the window as well. She couldn't see anything out there, but Renamon was usually right about these things.

"Alright, I'll go out first, and check things out." Tai said, looking over at Agumon, who nodded.

"I'll go with you." Rika replied, and Tai looked up at her. "If you can Biomerge now, the two of us can handle anything out there, no problem."

Tai looked reluctant for a minute, and then nodded.

"Ok." He said, before looking back to Ken and Mimi. "You two wait here while we check things out. No sense in everyone going into danger."

Both of them looked like they wanted to argue, since they'd been nothing more than deadweight for most of the trip, but didn't as Tai turned to the door. He didn't open it, instead going to one of the windows the led off to a side alleyway. He climbed through it, followed by Agumon, Rika, and Renamon.

The four moved through the streets quietly, creeping around to the front of the building they'd been in, hoping to get a good look at what was there. The street looked deserted, as the two humans and two digimon looked out.

"Are you sure something's here?" Rika asked, turning to look at Renamon.

"There are definitely digimon here." Renamon replied, and as if to confirm her statement there was a growl from behind them. The group turned to see several Diaboromon staring at them from the sides of buildings, growling as stared.

"Time to go." Tai said, and the group dashed out into the street, assuming it would be safer than the alley way. They were far from correct, as more Diaboromon started to climb down the sides of the buildings there.

The humans were quite surrounded, and both pulled out their digivices, only to be stopped by a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice said, causing Tai and Rika to turn towards it. A tall digimon who was definitely not a Diaboromon was walking towards them.

"Bagramon…" Rika said as the digimon stopped only a few feet from them.

"If any of you try to digivolve, I'll rip you and your partners apart." Bagramon said, flexing his long, creepy looking right arm. Rika looked at Tai, and both of them lowered their digivices, causing Bagramon to smile.

"Good, now the two of you are my prisoners, and what splendid ones at that." Bagramon said, smiling down at the humans and their partners. Several smaller digimon came from behind Bagramon and tied up Tai and Rika's arms. As soon as they were tired up the whole group left, leaving the street empty of even a single digimon.

Ken and Mimi watched from inside the building as Tai and Rika were walked off with the digimon, wondering what else could go wrong.

~Chapter End~

* * *

><p><em>Well there you have it, Tai and Rika are captured…though you do have to wonder, who is that worse for, Tai and Rika, or the bad guys? Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this first, minor, foray into the Tamerverse, look for more next week!<em>

_**Review Replies:**_

_Dxprototype: Oh she'll be beyond frustrated, though right now she doesn't know about Davis's existence yet…which is probably good for Davis._

_A Dream Worth Fighting For: Well thank you very much for leaving a review now. And I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far. Well, hopefully you'll like it. This first meeting is more of a reunion, since Tai and Rika already knew each other, and that overshadowed Ken and Mimi a bit, the other chapters will definitely focus on the others a lot more. And mind telling me what that pairing is?_

_10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yep, they always seem to have to let their kids go…and yep! And nice…well, at least you're all caught up now._

_PrincessOfDestiny14: Thanks! And glad you agree!_

_TaioraWarrior: Yea, I thought so, always a good thing to make jokes at Matt's expense. And yep, a much less likable Gennai is what I was going for. And, I'm thinking…their younger selves! Lol. Well, it wasn't so much he was waiting, just that he decided to try and help in that Dimension, and stayed with them, as opposed to moving on like he did in Tamerverse and DATSverse. Of course, tried and proven are the best combos! I thought you would. That section was something I thought was great, and was sure you and theotherguy would love…so win for me! You want to take a guess as to who it will, be , I bet you can't get both of them! And thanks!_

_CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide: Thanks!_

_Supershooter: (good to know! Lol) Yea, I think it's obvious that those two would get it, since they'd help the most. Then of course we don't really know what it will do to the lower level digimon…_

_Elite Beauty: Thanks! And I hope it lived up to expectations! And I'll defiantly try. I won't say romance is my specialty, but I try and fit a bit in the story._

_TheOtherGuy4544: And just on time again! And actually, I haven't missed for this story yet, so you can't complain in these reviews until I miss an update. And you're supposed to be upset with a complaint, that's half of what it is! And actually I did sort of forget that. You've been so abusive I'd forgotten about how nice you used to be…and whose fault is that? And I wished I'd know that would work sooner, or else I would have promised that a long time ago. And well, you don't have that great of a track record, so I'm just going by what's actually happened. And well, you know how the DD are, they have to have everyone with them, or they'll lose. Plus, there is potential for two more of them to not be useless. Hey, I don't skip all big emotional moments. I had to decide between a big emotional chapter, which didn't move the story along for another week, or moving the story along. Geez, if I'd done that you'd complain about the story moving too slow. Well, that's more like he forgot to mention it, and there is a tiny (MASSIVE!) difference there. By douche brigade do you mean Cody and Yolei, or someone else? And actually, you're the first one to consider someone not from the DD in this…is TOM sharing info with you, cause that's two good guesses in a row…and I have considered him for a bad guy in another fic, so you may get your wish. And I may have him do that, so be careful what you wish for. Thanks!_


	6. Meet the Tamers: The Calm One

_Well, I barely made it, but I still did, our usual Wednesday update for this week…and man has it been a busy one!_

_Ok, so one thing I do want to clarify with the chapter name, the reason the last chapter wasn't called Meet the Tamers, is because it was mostly done from Tai's perspective, and he already knows the Tamers. Now the rest of the DD don't so they'll actually be meeting them. So hopefully that clarifies any confusion about the title. Anyways, off to the story._

_**Last Time: **__The Digidestined transported to the Tamerverse, only to become separated when they arrived there. Tai ended up with Ken and Mimi, and the three of them had a few run ins with the hordes of Diaboromon in the city. Eventually they ran into one of Tai's friends, Rika, who proceeded to try and trash EmperorGreymon. Once things got sorted out however it was one happy reunion, which was completely ruined when Tai and Rika were captured by an unknown player, Bagramon._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own digimon, because someone has failed to win the lottery and set me up as the head writer for digimon *cough cough*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Meet the Tamers: The Calm One <strong>

"Ugh…" Davis Motomiya groaned as he pushed himself up off of the ground. "What the hell just happened?"

Davis didn't get a response right away, so he turned and looked around him. His partner, Veemon, was lying next to him, still out cold, while two other Digidestined, Yolei and T.K., along with their partners, were on either side of him and Veemon. The six of them were in the middle of what looked like a city street, though most of the area looked like it had been bombed back to the stone age.

"Tai?" Davis asked, looking around for the older goggle wearing person. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, which wasn't good. If something had gone wrong, everyone had been relying on Tai to get them out of it, or fix the problem.

_Speaking of the others, where are they?_ Davis thought to himself, as he finally got to his feet. He felt like he'd just fallen off of a building or something else pretty high up. (And yes, he knew how that felt)

"Tai!" Davis called out again, shouting this time in case he was out of earshot. "Sora! Kari! Matt! Anyone!"

"Davis, shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" A voice interrupted Davis's shouting, and Davis looked over to see Yolei moving around, like she was trying to cover herself up with a blanket. "What are you doing in my apartment anyways? And why is my bed so hard?"

"Uh Yolei, we aren't in your apartment." Davis replied, and that caused Yolei to open her eyes.

"WHERE ARE WE?" Yolei said as she sat up, looking around confused. Her shout, which was quite a bit louder than Davis's, caused all three digimon, and T.K. to awaken, all of them sitting up suddenly.

"What's going on, are we being attacked Davis?" Veemon asked, looking around, and Davis shook his head.

"Unless you count Yolei's verbal assaults as an attack." Davis replied reaching out a hand to help his partner to his feet.

"Very funny Davis." Yolei replied, without a hint of humor in her voice. "Now would you tell me where we are?"

"I'm not sure." Davis replied as he moved over to help T.K. up. "It looks like we're on a city street, but I don't think I've ever seen one this beat up before."

"Well, that would make sense." T.K. said as he stood up. "After all, wasn't Tai's friend's Tokyo being attacked?"

"Oh yea, I'd forgotten about that." Davis replied, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around. "I guess this could be Tokyo. I guess we better hope that's what's going on."

"What, why?" Yolei asked as the six humans and digimon continued looking around.

"Well, the others aren't here right now, if you hadn't noticed." Davis replied, and Yolei glared at him.

"Obviously they aren't here!" Yolei replied, her voice increasing in volume once more.

T.K. stepped in at that moment, understanding what Davis was trying to say, but knowing that Davis would rather mess with Yolei than get his point across quickly and argument free.

"What Davis is trying to say, is hopefully we all ended up here, and just got separated on the way in." T.K. said, stepping between his best friend and Yolei. "Otherwise that might mean they are in the wrong dimension, or that we are."

Those words sunk in, and all of the sudden they all lost the desire to talk. All of them knew that you could get lost out in the dimension for years if you didn't know how to get around them, like Tai. They certainly didn't look forward to the idea of being lost for years, or thought dead.

"I'm sure we're all in the right place." Davis said after a minute of silence, trying to cheer everyone up. "After all this is Tai we're talking about. When has he ever led us wrong?"

T.K. and Yolei shrugged, but before either could say something, a noise started to get steadily louder all around them.

"What's that?" T.K. asked, looking down each side of the street.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like something running." Yolei replied, also looking down both sides of the street. Davis and the digimon did the same, before T.K. spoke once more.

"I think we should get off the street for now." He said, and started to walk towards one of the buildings around them.

"What?" Davis asked, but still followed after him.

"Well, we don't really want to be in the middle of an open street if that turns out to be something bad." T.K. replied, and Davis shrugs.

"What can be bad enough to mess with Veemon?" Davis asked, and Veemon nodded.

"Right, I'll take care of anything that comes our way!" The blue dragon like digimon replied.

"It doesn't sound like just one digimon Davis, could Veemon handle a whole bunch of digimon, all at once?" T.K. asked as they forced open one of the doors to a building.

"Well, maybe…" Davis replied, and reached into his pocket.

_I know he could with this._ Davis thought to himself, grabbing the X-Chip Tai had given him. He then proceeded to say as much.

"He could with this!" Davis said, showing the X-Chip to T.K. and Yolei.

"Where'd you get that?" Yolei asked, looking up at Davis.

"Tai gave it to me, right before we went through the portal!" Davis replied proudly, and then looking over his shoulder. "So, with this Veemon can X-Digivolve, and handle anything we run into."

"Davis, there is one small problem with that." T.K. said, sighing at his friend's eagerness.

"There is?" He replied, looking back at T.K.

"Yes, the chip isn't installed in your digivice, so you can't use it yet." T.K. said.

Davis stopped in his tracks, remembering both that Gennai had done something to Matt's digivice, and that he'd said that they needed to install it.

"Oh." He said, stopping in his tracks. "I forgot about that part."

Before anyone could say anything however, the building shook a little, and the three Digidestined and their partners, instantly ducked down. The made their way to one of the windows, and looked out into the street.

The group watched as several massive digimon, which looked like giant green and brown dragons covered in drills and construction equipment, passed by, surrounded by dozens of digimon that the Digidestined were quite familiar with, Diaboromon.

"See, we couldn't have fought that." T.K. whispered to Davis, who simply shrugged looking out at the passing group of digimon.

"What are those big green ones?" Yolei asked, and Hawkmon chimed in an answer.

"Those are Brakedramon, giant Mega level virus type digimon that exist only to destroy anything that's in their way. Their Infinity Boring can smash entire mountains, while their Gravity Press allows them to flatten anything." Hawkmon said quietly.

"They sound like quite the handful." Yolei said, looking over to Davis who was still staring out the window.

"Fine, it was a good idea we decided to get out of the way." Davis said, turning away from the window.

The group settled farther back in the building, sitting as they listened to the convoy of digimon pass by. It was quite a large one apparently, since ten minutes later the group was still moving and shaking the entire building.

"How many are there?" Veemon asked, holding his head in an attempt to block out the noise.

"Enough to conquer an entire city, I'd say." T.K. replied, and both Davis and Yolei nodded. The same thoughts had been going through Davis's mind as they passed by. That many digimon would have been able to wreck this Tokyo, easily, especially if there wasn't anyone opposing them.

"Ok, I've had enough of this." Davis said moments later. "We should get moving and go look for the others."

"What, and fight our way through that convoy of death?" Yolei asked sarcastically.

"No, I was thinking we'd go out the back way, and try to sneak away," Davis replied, looking towards the hallway that led deeper into the building. "I don't really think we could take those guys with just Magnamon and MagnaAngemon."

"HEY!" Yolei said, sounding indignant. "What about Hawkmon?"

"Hawkmon can't digivolve past the Champion level." Davis replied, looking down at Hawkmon apologetically. "He'd be less than useless against these guys."

"Why you…" Yolei said, standing up, and pulling her sleeve up like she always did when she was about to beat the shit out of Davis.

"Calm down Yolei, Davis is quite right." Hawkmon said, putting a wing on his partner's leg. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I would just get in the way."

"Hawkmon…" Yolei said, looking down at her partner, who just shrugged.

"It's ok, I'm used to it by now." Hawkmon replied. Davis chose that moment to interrupt.

"Well, if that's all, I think we should probably get going." He said, earning him another glare from Yolei, but she nodded after a second. The group headed down the hallway, and after a little bit of searching, managed to find an exit into another, empty street.

The six of them moved quietly, for the most part since Davis didn't have a quiet bone in his body, and quickly through the streets, ducking into cover whenever it sounded like something might be coming their way.

They stopped, after what felt like several hours, in another deserted building. They pulled out some of the food they'd packed in their bags, which had luckily stayed with them, and ate it while they waited, attempting to keep their strength up.

"I wonder what happened to all the people that used to live here?" T.K. asked, breaking the silence that had hovered over all of them the entire time they'd been traveling.

"Maybe they're all on vacation while the city is being attacked?" Patamon offered, and Veemon quickly replied.

"Oh man, they could have waited for us; I would have loved to have gone on vacation!" He exclaimed, while the three Digidestined and Hawkmon exchanged glances.

"Guys, I don't think they're on vacation." T.K. said, looking between the digimon. "This many people can't all go off at once."

"Well then, what happened to all of them?" Patamon asked, cocking his head at T.K., who looked completely uncomfortable as Patamon stared at him.

"Well, they've probably all moved on." Davis said, as T.K. seemed to be unable to say what all of them assumed had happened.

"Like to another city?" Patamon asked, and Davis sighed.

_Geez, you'd think Patamon would get what's going on, seeing how he's actually died before…_ Davis thought to himself.

"Patamon…Davis doesn't mean they've moved on to another city, he means they're no longer alive." T.K. said finally, and Patamon once more cocked his head.

"So they're all digieggs?" He asked, and T.K. sighed again.

"Patamon, humans don't turn into digieggs. When they die, they stay dead." T.K. replied, and Patamon looked even more confused.

"Wait, humans don't come back?" Patamon asked, his eyes going wide as he finally seemed to have figured it out. T.K. simply nodded while the rest of the group sat back. "But why?"

"It's just the way humans are Patamon. We aren't data, so we can't be reconfigured to come back." T.K. replied, leaning back against the wall.

"Davis?" Veemon asked quietly while Patamon and T.K. talked.

"Yea Veemon?" Davis replied, looking over to his partner.

"Are you going to die?" He asked, and Davis smiled at him.

"Someday Veemon, but not for a really long time." Davis replied, grinning at his partner, who seemed to like the answer, and grinned back.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Yolei asked suddenly, interrupting all of the conversations. Everyone fell silent, listening. At first they didn't hear anything, and then a faint sound of gun shots and explosions could be heard.

"That sounds like it's pretty far off." T.K. said, looking at everyone else.

"It could be someone in trouble though." Davis replied, and T.K. nodded. "I guess we've got to at least go check it out."

"Well..." Yolei said, looking between Davis and T.K.

"What is it Yolei?" Davis asked, looking over at her.

"Well, what if it's a trap, or something?" She asked, but Davis just shrugged.

"Well, it may be, but it could also be one of our friends getting attacked by Diaboromon." Davis replied, and then stood up. "We need to find out one way or the other."

T.K. also stood up, and Yolei did as well, not wanting to be left behind. The group exited the same way they came in, and followed the faint sounds of battle, which were louder outside. They moved towards it steadily, and as they approached it, they could make out a bit of shouting.

"You want some more? Well I've got some more for you! Take some of that! And that! And a little of that!" A pair of voices shouted, each that being followed by a rather large sounding explosion.

"Sounds like someone is having a good time." Davis said, earning an eye roll from Yolei and a head shake from T.K.

The three humans and their digimon partners rounded another corner, and found their battle. A rather large park, judging from the splintered trees and lack of buildings, was filled with digimon, mostly Diaboromon, who were all attacking a large green digimon.

The big green digimon was firing dozens of bullets and missiles at the surrounding Diaboromon, but the smaller digimon were avoiding most of the attacks, and hitting him with their Web Wrecker attacks.

"Looks like he could use a little help." Davis said, pulling out his digivice and looking over to T.K., who also pulled out his digivice.

"I'll look for his partner." Yolei said, looking over at the two men, who looked back at her and nodded. Yolei took off, followed by Hawkmon.

"Ok Veemon, let's do this." Davis said, holding out his digivice, which started to glow, along with the Crest around Davis's neck. Veemon was suddenly covered in a golden light, and shouted out:

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to! Magnamon!" Magnamon landed where Veemon had been standing, giving off a golden radiance to the surrounding area. Davis looked over just to see Angemon, who Patamon had already digivolved into, digivolving to his Ultimate level.

"Angemon Digivolve to! MagnaAngemon!" MagnaAngemon floated above Magnamon, his sword already extended. The two charged forward, heading into the group of Diaboromon.

The virus type digimon didn't even know what hit them as Magnamon flew at them.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon unleashed a torrent of energy that cut several of the Diaboromon to ribbons before they even knew they were being attacked. That however quickly grabbed the attention of every digimon in the park, right towards the still glowing Magnamon. Half the Diaboromon broke away, and headed right for Magnamon, who held his ground as they charged at him.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon suddenly appeared in front of the Diaboromon, drawing a circle in the sky with his sword. The circle turned into a rotating golden gate, which opened and began sucking in all of the Diaboromon, who rushed right into it.

In a matter of seconds the group that had been running at Magnamon was completely gone, and the two digimon charged towards the remaining Diaboromon.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon fired another blast of energy, finishing off a pair of the Diaboromon, while MagnaAngemon used his Excalibur sword to cut another one of the Diaboromon in half.

"There you go guys! Take them all out!" Davis shouted as he and T.K entered into the park, following their partners.

"You got it Davis!" Magnamon replied, coking his arm back. "Magna Punch!" Magnamon hit the Diaboromon up into the air, to a waiting MagnaAngemon, who cut that Diaboromon in half as well. After a few more seconds of Magnamon and MagnaAngemon cutting the Diaboromon to pieces, the remaining ones started to retreat, heading for the opposite side of the park from where they were being decimated.

"Bad decision!" The giant green digimon shouted, and pointed its arms towards the Diaboromon. "Mega Barrage!" Every single one of the weapons which covered its body, which was quite a few seeing how big the digimon was, fired at once, hitting the Diaboromon as they attempted to escape.

"Alright!" Davis cheered, watching the explosion from the Diaboromon being destroyed. As he cheered Yolei ran up to the two, out of breath.

"I…couldn't…find…his…partner…" She said, breathing between each word. Davis and T.K. looked over to her as she said that, only to have their attention redirected to the giant green digimon, as it walked over to them.

"Thanks for the help." He said, stopping right in front of them, before starting to glow. The giant digimon separated into a tall, blue haired man, who looked about the same age as the Digidestined, and a small green and white digimon that was quite familiar to the Digidestined.

"Yea, those guys were really giving us a bit of trouble!" The digimon, Terriermon, said from the human's shoulder.

"We couldn't have done it without your help." The human added, nodding to the Digidestined.

"Henry! We could have taken them…it just would have taken a little longer." Terriermon said, poking his partners head.

The Digidestined were quite perplexed as the human, Henry, shook his head at Terriermon.

_Why does this guy look so familiar…?_ Davis thought to himself as he watched Henry and Terriermon interact, and that's when it hit him. The picture that Tai had showed him of his friends, the Tamers, had Henry and Terriermon in it!

"Hey!" Davis exclaimed suddenly, interrupting Henry and Terriermon. "You're one of the Tamers!"

"Wait, one of the ones we came here to find?" Yolei asked as Henry looked confused at Davis's outburst.

"Yea!" Davis replied, and T.K. looked over at him.

"How do you know?" He asked the maroon haired Digidestined.

"The picture, you remember?" Davis asked, and T.K. looked confused for a second before nodding.

"Yea, I remember it." T.K. said looking over at Henry again.

"I'm sorry, but you guys seem to have me at a bit of a disadvantage." Henry said, looking between all three Digidestined and their partners.

"Oh, sorry." Davis said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Davis! And this is my partner, Veemon."

"I'm T.K." T.K. said, nodding as he did so, before point to Patamon. "And my partner, Patamon."

"And I'm Yolei, Hawkmon here is my partner." Yolei finished for the group. Henry looked between all of them several times, his brow furrowed, and then suddenly his eyes widened.

"Davis, partnered with a Veemon, and wearing goggles, T.K. partnered with a Patamon and wearing a hat, and Yolei, partnered with a Hawkmon, with purple hair and glasses?" He asked, talking to himself more than anything. "You guys are Tai's Digidestined!"

"Hey, he told you about us?" Davis asked as T.K. nodded telling Henry he was correct.

"Yea, he did." Henry replied, holding out a hand and shaking each Digidestined's hand. "It's nice to actually meet you guys, though I don't know why you're here."

"Well…" Davis started to reply, only to be cut off as the somewhat familiar sound of Diaboromon started to fill the air.

"We should get out of sight for now I think." T.K. said, getting nods from everyone. The three Digidestined and the Tamer all headed back the way the Digidestined had come, hoping to avoid any more of the Diaboromon.

They managed to avoid them successfully, and reach another abandoned building in which to take shelter. They watched from some of the boarded up windows as the Diaboromon passed by on their way to the park, while the digimon rested in a corner, weary from the battle.

"Weird how there's an army of these guys." Davis said watching them going by. "Though, these guys seem a lot weaker than I remember Diaboromon being."

"That's because they aren't the real thing." Henry said, and everyone turned to look at him. "Those are all copies of a copy of a copy of a copy of the original, so their power is heavily watered down. They're the main troops of the Demon Lords armies, or so Tai told us. Apparently even in their watered down state they can handle any Ultimate level or lower digimon, But not most Mega level digimon. They aren't in the same league as the original."

"Yea, I remember when Tai and Matt took down the original on the internet." T.K. said, moving away from the window, followed by the others.

"Yea, Omnimon was pretty cool." Henry said, causing everyone to look over at him. "Or so Tai made him out to be." Henry said quickly.

T.K. looked at Henry for a second looking like he was about to ask about that, but Davis kept the conversation moving before T.K. could make any more inquires.

"Anyways, the reason we're here is to help you guys out." Davis said, getting everyone's attention back on him.

"Help us out?" Henry asked.

"Yea, Tai got your distress signal, and said he was going to come here and help you guys." T.K. said looking over at Henry.

"We wouldn't let him go off alone, so we all tagged along." Yolei finished.

"So all of you Digidestined are here?" Henry asked, and all three Digidestined nodded. "Well, I suppose Rika's going to have to pay Kazu and Kenta now."

"Huh?" Davis asked, confused by Henry's statement.

"Sorry, it's nothing." Henry said, shaking his head. "What happened to the rest of you Digidestined?"

"We don't know." T.K. replied.

"We came through a portal in our dimension, and somehow got knocked unconscious." Yolei continued for him. "When we woke up, none of the others were around."

"Yea, I was kinda hoping that you'd turn out to be one of our group, but I guess meeting up with one of you Tamers is about as good." Davis finished, and Henry nodded.

"Ok, that makes sense then." He said looking down at the ground for a second before looking back up. "We detected a large power source active in the city for a few minutes earlier today, that's why I'm out here, I was investigating it, but I guess it was you guys coming in."

"Must have been." T.K. replied as the whole group moved away from the window and sat down in a circle not far from where the digimon were resting. "Were you the only one sent out?"

"No a few others came as well, though we all went separately, hoping to draw less attention to ourselves." Henry replied, looking thoughtful again. "Chances are some of my friends picked up your friends, and they'll bring them back to HQ."

"Well, that's good." Davis replied, seeming to relax a bit. He hadn't had much of a chance to think about it, but he had been worried about the others. The other Digidestined also looked a little relieved at what Henry said, even though it wasn't a guarantee. "Can we go to this HQ of yours?"

"Right now, no." Henry replied, looking down at his watch. "We can't move around the city at night, at least not without a lot more firepower than we have."

"What, why not?" Davis asked Henry, confused.

"Night's when all the Diaboromon in the city are awake, along with a few of the other, more powerful digimon that really don't like the light." Henry replied. "As a rule we try to avoid being in the city at all during the night, but it looks like we'll have to find a good place to hide out until day break."

He looked around at the Digidestined, and they looked back at him. He was asking them to trust him when he'd just met them, but luckily for Henry, Davis was with this group, and he was a trusting guy.

"Ok, we'll stay here until sun rise. After all, Henry knows this place the best." Davis said and the group started to settle in as the light from the sun faded.

They were in for a long night.

~Chapter End~

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go folks, I like this one a little more than the last chapter, and I hope you will as well. Also, not to worry, the Tamers role will get bigger as the story continues. Right now things are still focused on the DD however, so the Tamers have a limited role.<em>

_Also, I've got a poll relating to this story up on my profile, so stop by and vote, cause I want your opinions on it! Until next time!_

_**Review Replies:**_

_PrincessOfDestiny14: Thanks! And yea, I know that was a little weak, but I couldn't really think of anything better. Rika will probably get another nickname for Tai later in the story, one that doesn't suck as much._

_Dark Anbu Knight: Well I'm glad you liked it. I liked parts of it, but as a whole I was a little dissatisfied with last chapter. I think this one is a lot better, so hopefully it is. And I don't think she actually did have a nickname for Henry in all honesty…_

_A Dream Worth Fighting For: Well, despite how much I dislike Toei's handling of some things, I do strive to keep my stories as like the show as possible, so thanks! And ah ok. I'm actually a fan of both Rukato and Jurato, it just depends on how they're written in my mind. Anyways, there is a pole up on my profile to decide which one it is going to be, so you can have a voice in things. _

_10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yep! And well, that's how all the groups will eventually be set up, though you got to feel bad for Ken and Mimi, without any megas now that Tai and Rika are captured._

_TaioraWarrior: Hahahaha (laughs along with joke) Thanks! I'm glad you think so since this is my first time writing the Tamers. And that's good to hear, though the Data Squad stuff is probably going to confuse you, a lot. And yea, did you catch Henry's reference to it? And indeed, I guess we'll have to see. And decent guess, though only half right._

_TheOmegaMan: Is there a good time to be captured? And indeed. It's going to be tough writing her I think, and all the other Tamers…I'm too used to just the Adventure gang, and now I've got two other series to deal with…And the cake is a lie. Finally…HOW DARE YOU MENTION THAT SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A SHITTY ENDING IN A REVIEW! ARGHARGHRAGHARGH!_

_Appealtoreason: Actually, none of it came from that episode. The only story that helped inspire this one is maybe Digimon Unlimited: Rise of the Demon Lords, but only the Demon Lords as the bad guys, mostly._

_Elite Beauty: Well, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks! I'll certainly try my best! And yep! Things will get more and more so! And hopefully they all live up to expectations._

_Japboix1: Thanks! And indeed, that's why I love crossovers!_

_TheOtherGuy4544: HA! I almost considered not updating just to spite you, but I'm not, I am updating, even if it is Thursday over there where you are, it's Wednesday here! Also, if I had updated early today, you wouldn't have gotten this review in, so I wouldn't complain if I were you. And I have to agree with you. I liked parts of it, but overall, I hated the beginning. I just couldn't get it right. And I started it in Mimi's POV, and then jumped to Tai's. I wanted to do things a certain way, and really messed it up, I know. And that's just me putting in filler, get over it. And they didn't get the chance. And that's because Tai's digivice is really sensitive to Demon Lord Minions, so they set it off…And they've already done most of the destroying, so they're sleeping until night time, then they go human hunting/eating. Did you like my Yolei bashing this chapter? I did that part with you in mind. And hey, they didn't actually see them, just Tai, which is why they ran as soon as Tai said to. If you think my grammar sucks so much, why don't you start betaing my stuff? And maybe a bit, but I thought it was fine. IT ended exactly like I wanted it to. And maybe next time don't leave it for the last second, and things will be less bad. Also, i mentioned you in the disclaimer, so you better be happy!  
><em>


	7. Meet the Tamers: The Confident One

_Well, here we are with yet another chapter! So be happy about that. Not a lot to say about that, other than this is a shorter chapter than normal. I'm trying to introduce all of the Tamers in as few chapters as feasible for the story, so the chapters are a little shorter, and light on specifics. However, after everyone's been entered into the story the chapters will get longer, and the plot will pick up even more. Until then, hopefully this is enjoyable for you._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Digimon…at least until my agents get back from their secret mission in Japan…I mean, uh, field trip, yes, that's what I mean._

_**Last Time: **__Davis, T.K., and Yolei awoke to find themselves in much the same situation that Tai's group had, and sure enough ran into one of the Tamers, Henry Wong. The three Digidestined partnered up with the Tamer to beat off a Diaboromon attack, and then had to settle in for the night, as Henry told them that it was too dangerous to travel at night._

**Chapter 6: Meet the Tamers: The Confident One**

"Start running!" Matt Ishida yelled towards Kari Kamiya and Joe Kido as he dashed at the two of them, followed by WereGarurumon, Angewomon, and Zudomon. Behind the four of them a swarm of Diaboromon followed, climbing over buildings, abandoned cars, and anything else that got in their way as they rushed after the Digidestined and their partners.

Kari and Joe didn't need to be told to run twice as they saw what was chasing Matt and their partners. They turned and took off into the streets of destroyed Shinjuku, hoping to outrun their Mega level pursuers.

"What happened to the couple of Champions?" Joe asked as Matt caught up to them.

"Apparently their smart enough to actually set a trap." Matt replied as the three humans took a turn into one of the alley ways, hoping to lose the Diaboromon in the smaller space. Zudomon dedigivolved so that he could fit as well, and Gomamon landed in Angewomon's arms. "The Champions ran around a corner, and the Diaboromon were waiting there for us."

"Smart enemies…" Joe said as the Digidestined rounded another corner, now completely out of sight of the Diaboromon, who'd gotten clogged up in the alleyway, since they'd all tried to cram through at once. "That could give us a few problems."

"You're telling me." Matt replied before stopping next to a building. WereGarurumon dashed forward and into the building, quickly checking to see if it was occupied. It was large enough that the Digidestined could hide within it from the Diaboromon easily.

The group retreated deep into the building, waiting out the Diaboromon in complete silence. After the sounds produced by the Mega Level digimon had receded into the distance, all of them, human and digimon alike let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." Kari said as they all sat down around the room they were in. Matt nodded along with Joe as their digimon completely collapsed.

They'd been in trouble pretty much from the moment they'd arrived in this dimension. They'd arrived, without the other nine Digidestined or any of their partners, in this broken Shinjuku, identified from the still standing forked Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, and been under attack constantly.

A pair of Mephistomon had been the first digimon to attack them, not long after regaining consciousness. Luckily Angewomon had been more than powerful enough to deal with them. After that it was wave after wave of the powerful Ultimate Level digimon, until the Digidestined had been forced to run for it.

They barely managed to get away from the horde of digimon, only to encounter their first party of Diaboromon.

Matt shuddered as he remembered running into those freaks. Diaboromon still gave him the occasional nightmare from their original battle with him on the internet. He'd come within seconds of not only defeating the Digidestined, but also starting a global nuclear war.

Anyways, MetalGarurumon had managed to defeat the small party of them, much to Matt's surprise. In the past it had taken Omnimon to take out a single Diaboromon, but MetalGarurumon had managed to defeat five of them, even without X-Digivolution.

As Matt thought about that he pulled out his digivice. He looked down at the blue colored device, wondering what exactly was wrong with it. He'd tried to use X-Digivolution when the Diaboromon showed up, knowing that MetalGarurumon would need the extra firepower, but it hadn't worked.

"Trying to figure out why the X-Digivolution thing didn't work?" Joe asked as he walked over to where Matt was sitting. He had a sandwich in his hand, which he handed to Matt.

"Yea, I don't know what's wrong with it." Matt replied, taking the sandwich after turning his digivice around in his hand once. "It worked just fine when we battle Belphemon, but it didn't even start to light up here."

"Maybe it doesn't work in this dimension?" Joe asked sitting down next to Matt with his own sandwich. Kari watched the two of them from where she was sitting across from them.

"That's what I thought, but then I remembered Gennai giving us more of those X-Chips in the digital world." Matt replied, and Joe nodded, understanding what he meant right away.

"And he knew we were going to another dimension." Joe said, and Matt nodded at him.

"Yea, so why would he give us a weapon that doesn't work here?" Matt replied.

"Well…" Kari said, getting both of the older Digidestined to look over at her.

"What is it Kari?" Matt asked, curious as to what she had to say. The Kari he remembered was one who would usually sit on the outside of group meetings, and only add something to the discussion if it was important. Of course, T.K. said she had changed a lot after Sora came to live with the Kamiya's, though she'd been mostly silent throughout their time here.

"What if Gennai wasn't really trying to help us?" Kari asked, and both Matt and Joe raised an eye brow at her.

"Gennai not try to help us?" Joe asked, sounding like the very thought was crazy.

"I don't know…" Matt said after a second looking between the other two Digidestined. "I mean, he has hidden things from us in the past, including the fact that Tai was alive."

"Yea, but it's Gennai." Joe replied, looking over at Matt. "I mean, he's been helping us ever since we defeated Devimon. Why would he turn on us?"

"I don't think that he's turned on us." Kari replied, getting both males to look over at her. "It's more like he isn't telling us certain things, and hiding other information."

"Well, he's always done that, in a way." Joe said, sounding skeptical.

"Exactly, it wouldn't be the first time that it happened." Matt replied. "So what if he forgot to mention the fact that these things didn't work in other dimensions."

Joe let out a long sigh after a few seconds of thought, leaning his head back into the wall.

"This is one of those times I wish Izzy was around to tell us what was wrong with your digivice." Joe groaned, which caused Matt to let out a bark of laughter, startling everyone in the room.

"Yea, me to Joe." Matt replied, leaning his head back as well. "Well, we'd all better rest a little. No telling when we'll have to start running again."

The words had hardly left Matt's lips when a faint flapping could be heard throughout the building.

"What's that?" Kari asked, standing up, and waking Gatomon who had been asleep on her lap.

"What's going on?" Gatomon asked, looking around from where she'd been dumped on the ground. Matt watched as her ears twitched as they heard the flapping sound. "That sounds like Patamon!"

The three humans watched the cat like digimon as she walked towards the door they'd used to enter the room. Seconds before she reached the door a familiar shape flew into the room, and all of them jumped to their feet.

"Patamon!" Matt exclaimed, happy to see his brother's partner, since it meant that T.K. couldn't be far off.

"Wait!" Gatomon exclaimed, holding up a paw, which stopped all of them in their tracks. "That's not Patamon."

"Wha…" Joe started to say, but stopped as all three of them got a good look at the digimon. It looked almost identical to Patamon, but instead of being white and orange, the digimon was white and purple, and it was glaring at them, before opening its mouth wide.

"HUMANS FOUND!" It screeched, and its voice echoed through the room, loud enough that all of the humans and their partners covered their ears. "HUMANS FOUND!" It screeched again, causing all of them to fall down to a knee from the sheer pain from the noise.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted, jumping up at the Patamon look alike as it prepared to screech again. She hit the digimon, slicing right through its body like it was nothing more than paper. The digimon floated there for a second, and then burst into data.

"I think it's time to go." Matt said, getting back onto his feet. "The Diaboromon can't be far off."

The group proceeded out the door on the opposite side of the room, running through the hallways as they looked for the exit.

"This way!" Joe exclaimed, and the others followed him out into a new street. "I think we should be able to get away before anyone shows u…."

"Spider Shooter!" Several voices cried out at once, and everywhere around the Digidestined exploded, hit by multiple attacks on all sides.

"Dark Cloud!" Another pair of voices cried out, and the smoke screen that had been created by the first attacks became even darker.

"Is everyone ok?" Matt asked, blindly feeling around for anyone as he couldn't see anything.

"Gatomon digivolve to! Angewomon!" Gatomon cried out, the only response that Matt got to his question. "Heaven's Charm!"

The dark cloud that had descended over the Digidestined was suddenly lifted as a pink light spread around them. Matt looked up to see Kari standing beneath a floating Angewomon, who was holding her arms out as Heaven's Charm spread out.

Matt turned to find Gabumon, who was still standing at his side, looking up at him.

"Your turn Gabumon!" Matt said, holding up his digivice, which started to glow.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to! MetalGarurumon!" Gabumon was covered in the glowing sphere of digivolution, before reappearing as MetalGarurumon, who immediately jumped into the sky, heading for the large white spider like digimon that was clinging to the side of a building.

_Infermon…_ Matt thought to himself as he noticed several more of the Ultimate level digimon clinging to other buildings. _Just how many digimon are in this city?_

"Gomamon digivolve to! Ikkakumon!" Matt turned to his left, spotting Joe, who looked uninjured from the attack, and Ikkakumon, who was already covered in another digivolution sphere. "Ikkakumon digivolve to! Zudomon!" Zudomon lumbered forward as soon as he had completed his digivolution, heading towards the two Mephistomon who were prancing towards Angewomon.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon cried out before slamming his hammer into the ground. A blast of lightning flew out from his hammer and struck the right hand Mephistomon, who was sent flying backwards by the attack. Angewomon flew right at the other Mephistomon before it could start its attack on her, and delivered a kick to its chest, sending it flying to join its fellow.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon called out, summoning a pure white arrow which she then fired at her Mephistomon. The arrow hit the Mephistomon, and deleted it as it hit.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon called out again, this time throwing his hammer at the remaining Mephistomon, who was just getting back onto its feet. Needless to say he was once more sent flying and landed on his back. Zudomon's hammer flew back to him, and he then raised it above his head. "Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon swung the hammer down onto the ground, and another blast of lightning flew at the Mephistomon, who was deleted by the attack.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Matt looked up into the sky, just to see MetalGarurumon blast the last Infermon with a barrage of missiles, deleting the spider like digimon. He then flew down to the rest of their group, waiting on the ground.

"Good work guys!" Kari said as all the digimon rejoined them.

"I don't think we're out of trouble just yet." MetalGarurumon replied, looking over Kari's shoulder. Everyone followed his gaze to the thirty or so Diaboromon which were dashing towards them down the long, wide street they were on.

"Crap, we need to go, now!" Matt said, turning in the opposite direction. He didn't even get the chance to start running, as he immediately spotted another group of Diaboromon running towards them. "Shit…" He turned to the building they'd come through, but several Diaboromon were already climbing over it.

"We're surrounded…" Joe said, backing into Matt, who turned to see Diaboromon climbing over the building across the street.

The three Digidestined ended up standing back to back, facing all of the Diaboromon bearing down on them, their partners in front of them.

_Well, this doesn't look good at all…_ Matt thought to himself, shaking his head at the sheer understatement of his own thought.

"Supreme Cannon!" A massive blast of energy flew out of nowhere and hit the group of Diaboromon rushing down the street towards Matt. The digimon didn't have a chance as the blast hit them, destroying most of them in an instant. Several more blasts hit the other Diaboromon groups, destroying them, just like the first one.

"Omnimon?" Matt asked, confused as the Diaboromon were incinerated all around him.

"Not quite." A voice, which didn't belong to Joe, Kari, or any of their partners said. Matt turned around to see a black, humanoid dragon like digimon, with four red wings descending. Its right arm was identical to the one that Omnimon had, namely it looked like the head of MetalGarurumon, with a giant cannon sticking out of its mouth. Holding onto the digimon's left side was a man, who looked like he was about the same age as Matt, with spikey brown hair. "Cyberdramon would be the right digimon."

"Cyberdramon?" Kari asked as the digimon landed. Seconds after it did the MetalGarurumon arm started to glow, before being replaced by an arm that was identical to the digimon's left one.

"Yea, this big guy right here." The young man replied, looking over the three Digidestined. "Haven't you guys heard of him?"

"Nope, can't say that we have." Matt replied, continuing to look over the new comer, uncertain yet if they could trust him. For all they knew he could be in league with the Demon Lords.

"You guys haven't…" He started to say, and then stopped as he looked over the three of them, and their partners. "Wait, you three of you are members of the Digidestined aren't you?"

Matt was completely surprised as the guy said that. He hadn't really expected to be recognized by anyone in this world.

"Yea, we are." Kari said after a second, and the guys face broke into a grin.

"I knew it." He said, and then held out a hand to Matt. "I'm Ryo, Ryo Akiyama." Matt shook his hand, introducing himself before Ryo went and shook everyone else's hands. "Man, it's a good thing I showed up when I did, you guys were in a serious bit of trouble back there."

"We could have handled it." Matt said quickly. There was something about the way that Ryo had said that that just pissed Matt off.

"I'm sure you could have." Ryo replied, nodding at Matt, "But it was still good that I was able to help out. Now, if you don't mind me asking, just what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to help you guys out." Joe said as the Digidestined and Tamer continued to stand in the middle of the street.

"We heard you guys were in a bit of a bind." Matt added before he could stop himself. That statement earned him a look from both Kari and Joe, along with MetalGarurumon.

Ryo however laughed at Matt's statement easing the other's tension.

"Yea, you could say that, looking around here." Ryo replied, gesturing to the city around him. He turned more serious after he said that. "These guys really did a number on us and our city. Anyways, we should probably get you guys back to HQ, before any more Diaboromon show up."

"HQ?" Joe asked, and Ryo nodded.

"Yea, we have a base outside the city, where we're trying to keep the Demon Lord's forces confined to the city." Ryo replied, glancing around. "We should go soon. We want to get out of the city before it gets dark."

Matt managed to stop himself from saying something about Ryo being afraid of the dark, and shook his head.

_Why is this guy pissing me off this much, without any real reason?_ Matt asked himself as Ryo started off down the street.

"Ok guys, this way." He said, gesturing for the Digidestined to follow him.

_He's just assuming that we'll follow him…why is this bothering me so much?_ Matt asked himself again as Joe and Kari followed after Ryo.

"Is something the matter Matt?" MetalGarurumon asked as Matt kept standing where he'd been, deep in thought. That snapped Matt out of his thoughts right away, and he shook his head.

"No, sorry, let's go." Matt said, and they jogged after the others.

The group travelled through Tokyo for a little while with almost no difficulties, but that couldn't last.

"Matt." MetalGarurumon said after they'd been walking for several minutes. Mat looked back to see MetalGarurumon gesturing to the buildings to their left. Matt looked, and could make out the shapes of digimon moving along the rooftops, parallel to them.

"Hey guys, we've got company!" Matt exclaimed, causing the others to stop and turn towards him.

"ATTACK!" Several digimon jumped from the roofs to their left, using the building to slow their decent as they charged at the group of humans and digimon.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo exclaimed as the digimon fell towards them.

"Desolation Claw!" The otherwise silent Cyberdramon cried out, swiping his arms in an x at the descending digimon. Similar to WereGarurumon's Wolf Claw attack, they released a blast of energy, which hit the building just in front of the descending digimon. The digimon were forced to jump from the building as it disintegrated around them from Cyberdramon's attack.

"Matt, behind us!" MetalGarurumon cried out, and Matt looked back to see another platoon of Diaboromon rushing at them from behind.

"Crap, take them out MetalGarurumon!" Matt cried out, and his partner nodded, dashing forward. Behind him the other digimon were all engaged with the digimon that had descended from the rooftops, so MetalGarurumon was all on his own.

"Web Wrecker!" The Diaboromon halted as MetalGarurumon charged at them, and took aim with their chest cannons. MetalGarurumon dodged the opening salvo, but the Diaboromon kept up a constant barrage, and eventually MetalGarurumon would tire out.

_Damn it, we need X-Digivolution, now. _ Matt said, looking down at his digivice, which he'd pulled out. _There has to be some way to get it to work._ Matt gripped the device tighter, and accidently pressed one of the two buttons on the left side of the digivice. The screen changed as the digivice locator function appeared on the previously blank screen.

_Huh…? _Matt thought for a second, before inspiration struck. _Maybe the digivice needs to be in another mode!_ Matt quickly started pressing the button on the digivice, glancing up as he did at MetalGarurumon who was barely managing to stay ahead of the Diaboromon's attacks.

Matt finally hit the large button on the right of the digivice, and a large X appeared on the screen.

"YES!" Matt exclaimed as he saw that X, which could only mean one thing. "MetalGarurumon!" Matt's partner looked back as his name was called out, and jumped back towards him as Matt gestured for him.

"I think it's time to upgrade!" Matt exclaimed, holding his digivice up to MetalGarurumon. "X-Digivolution Activate!"

"MetalGarurumon X-Digivolve to! MetalGarurumon X!" MetalGarurumon X replaced his less powerful normal Mega Level, and turned back towards the Diaboromon.

"Alright MetalGarurumon X, show them why it's a bad idea to mess with the Digidestined!" Matt exclaimed, and MetalGarurumon X nodded, taking aim at the charging Diaboromon.

"Garuru Burst!" MetalGarurumon cried out as every single gun port on his body opened up and fired at once. The Diaboromon didn't even have the chance to react as the attack hit them all at once. They were ripped to tiny digital pieces by the sheer weight of fire, and by the time MetalGarurumon X had stopped firing, the only thing left was data.

"Nice!" A pair of voices said, and Matt looked to his left to see a new digimon standing next to him. The digimon resembled an armored human with a red scarf and an armored face mask.

"Who are you?" Matt asked, wondering if this was Cyberdramon's next level.

"I'm Justimon, the Biomerged combination of Cyberdramon and Ryo." The digimon, Justimon replied. Matt simply nodded as MetalGarurumon X turned back towards them. "We should get moving. Chances are everything in the city noticed that."

"Right." Matt replied, his earlier feelings of animosity now at the back of his mind. "Let's get to this HQ of yours."

~Chapter End~

_Well, there you go, another chapter out of the way. When I started planning this out, I imagined Ryo and Matt not really getting along, but when I started writing this, I didn't really give them enough time together to really show anything other than senseless disliking. Yes, there is a reason for it, but you're going to have to wait for other chapters to really find out what that reason is!_

_Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you're bored, go vote on the poll on my profile, since it directly deals with this story._

_Later._

_**Review Replies:**_

_PrincessOfDestiny14: Thanks! And exactly, but they've never really seen that before. And there's only been one good Mega whose been on their side (SaberLeomon) so their natural thought is that he has a partner. IS it a correct Bias, not really, but it's still there._

_10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yea, Henry is probably my favorite Tamer personally, though I was annoyed that I couldn't give Terriermon a larger role just yet… And yea, it's the Magna squad! As I'll have Davis start calling them soon enough…lol_

_Animepotterfan: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Appealtoreason: 1) ah, believe me, if I had the free time to do that, I would in a heartbeat. Lol. 2) good to know, I'll keep it in mind!_

_A Dream Worth Fighting For: Well, it's a good way to do that. I'd say Reviews are the best way to do it. I see polls as the Authors way of being a coward, since he can say popular opinion made the decision for him to all of the angry fans…lol. And actually, Jurato was winning for a while, and now it's tied. You don't know most of my usual readers. They're Taiora fans, who think that things should follow the hints given by the show, so therefore pretty evenly matched with the Rukato fans. And I'm glad you liked everything!_

_TaioraWarrior: Not quite yet….maybe the next time he's around we'll get some Momentai. I just wish I could have put Terriermon with Gatomon or Gomamon. Those interactions would have been great for them after an entire night…_

_Supershooter: Review #1) Oh yea, I really like how most of these groups ended up, since it gets good interactions. And they surrendered because Bagramon was right on top of them, and would have trashed them as they tried to digivolve. Review #2) Thanks! Hopefully interesting is good, because that's what I'm striving for. And I know!_

_Elite Beauty: Thanks! I like the groups myself as I've said. I think I can see Rika, Mimi, and Yolei all fighting, and defiantly see Henry, Izzy, and Cody talking. They just have to meet up first! And well, not everyone is going to be great, after these first few battles. You'll see how that turns out soon enough. Thanks!_

_TheOtherGuy4544: Yep! And isn't that long a good thing? I thought we were going for that. And yea, that would be bad if you up and disappeared. And hey, if I missed an update that would be acceptable, but I still haven't, yet. And it's ok. My secret agents have been failing pretty badly as well, so it's not just your fault. And indeed it was a very good thing! And I agree. Liked last chapter much more than the one before it, to say the least. And yea, I guess it was your favorite so far (no doubt due to the Yolei bashing) and thank you. I'd be worried if I did a better Mimi than Davis. Yea, that was a number of things that you would love…how did you like the button in this chapter, satisfactory enough? And well, this is what I think. If MagnaAngemon can take on Piedmon, who was a super powered Mega digimon, without breaking a sweat, he can handle the watered down Diaboromon no problem. MagnaAngemon is a way over powered Ultimate as has been shown many times, in many places. Plus, he only really got like four or five, leaving the rest for MegaGargomon (The Gate of Destiny doesn't count since it was mostly a trap and not a real test of strength). And that's mostly just habit, as Tai does know about the show, quite obviously. IT's just something that he doesn't want to say to them while they were all alone. I mean, how would you react if someone told you that they'd watched your adventures on TV as a kid? And had a card with your face on it? And yes, I disliked having to silence Terriermon as well, but it was the best thing for flow in that chapter. Expect him to be up in the_ talking areas the next time he's around. (and just wait until he meets Gomamon).


	8. Meet the Tamers: The One Who Dreams

_Well, this chapter was really hard to write, but hopefully it's somewhat enjoyable for all of you readers. I'm starting a new system for when I write, which is somewhat of a hybrid from Somewhere I Belong and How Far We've Come. In an effort to help myself not jump from one person's mind to another's, I'm going to have the person who's perspective we're in written at the very start of their perspective. Hopefully that will help everyone keep track of whose POV we're in. That being said I'd like to remind everyone that different POV's will have different views on things, which is what I am having that specific character feel. IT may or may not be true, since everyone feels differently about pretty much everything. Hopefully that's not too confusing._

_Ok enough of me, on with the story!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own digimon, or some crazy crossover would have happened already, and Sorato would be forever erased from digimon!_

_**Last Time:**__ We followed around Matt and Co. as they ran for their lives through the streets of Shinjuku. They were eventually saved by Ryo, who of course knew them instantly. Matt for some reason took an instant dislike to Ryo, which could cause some problems down the road, but we'll have to see. In addition, Matt discovered how to activate his X-Digivolution at will, which should be quite helpful in the future._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Meet the Tamers: The One Who Dreams<strong>

_Sora_

"Let's see, if I connect this through here, and then this through there…" Izzy Izumi muttered loudly enough for Sora, who was sitting next to him, to hear. He had Sora's digivice, at least its disassembled form, laid out in front of him. Izzy was attempting to install the X-Chip that Tai had given to Sora into her digivice, and so far wasn't having a lot of luck. Of course, little luck was an accurate description of their entire time in this dimension so far.

Sora, Izzy, and Cody had all awoken several hours before in the middle of one of the streets of this dimension's Tokyo. None of their fellow Digidestined were anywhere to be found, leaving the three of them on their own. They'd barely been getting to their feet when they'd first been attacked.

Dozens of digimon, which Sora recognized as Diaboromon, had appeared seconds after they gotten to their feet, coming at them in waves.

They'd barely been able to avoid being killed in the opening attack, and their partners had digivolved right away to defend them. Unfortunately Phonixmon had been the only one effective against the Diaboromon, and there was only one of her while there were dozens of the Diaboromon.

They'd been forced to run for their lives. Phonixmon had blown several buildings up behind their path to slow down the Diaboromon and allow them to escape. After that they'd found a building to hide in, as far away from the Diaboromon as they could get on their feet.

At that point, Sora had hopped their luck had been turning around a bit, since the Diaboromon hadn't found them in this building, but in the course of exploring the building, Izzy had managed to severally injure himself.

He'd been checking out one of the outer rooms when the floor he'd been walking across collapsed, sending him falling down to the floor below him. He'd landed awkwardly on his ankle, spraining it in addition to ripping one of his legs up pretty badly.

Cody and Sora had patched Izzy up as best they could, but neither of them had any medical training, or medical supplies, so it was a crude job. Izzy for his part was hardly complaining, despite the serious amounts of pain he must be in since they didn't have any sort of painkiller to give him.

"Any luck Izzy?" Sora asked after several more seconds of silence. Cody was currently on watch, keeping a lookout for any attacking digimon, while Biyomon and Tentomon were sleeping to keep up their strength, leaving Izzy the only person Sora could talk to.

"None at all." Izzy replied after a second, leaning back against the wall behind him. "I didn't think that it would be this difficult to install, especially after Matt's description of what Gennai did to his digivice."

Sora nodded as Izzy said this, remembering Matt telling them about his encounter with Gennai the night Belphemon had attacked.

"I should have known things weren't going to be that simple, things for us never are." Izzy said, sighing as he finished saying that. Sora however let out a giggle, earning her a look from Izzy. "What?"

"Things are never easy for us." Sora replied, as if that explained everything. When Izzy still looked confused Sora just shrugged. "It's just completely true, isn't it?"

"I guess." Izzy replied, and before either of them could continue their conversation the door to the room they were in was thrown open, revealing an out of breath Cody.

"Diaboromon!" He exclaimed, causing Sora to jump to her feet and the two sleeping digimon to wake up from their naps.

"What?" Izzy asked, trying to push himself up, but not succeeding in the least.

"Outside, lots of them." Cody replied, panting as he told them. "We have to get out of here, now."

Sora looked down at Izzy, and her completely disassembled digivice.

_We are in a world of trouble…_ Sora thought to herself.

"Ok, Izzy, pack up my digivice, and then we'll have to find some way to carry you out of here." Sora said, taking charge, and trying to get them moving. Izzy quickly put the disassembled digivice into one of the pockets on his backpack, while Sora tried to think of a good way to get Izzy out of there.

Unfortunately they couldn't have one of the digimon carry him, since Armadillomon and Tentomon would both need to fight, and Biyomon was too small to carry Izzy.

_Looks like we'll have to carry him._ Sora thought to herself as they finished getting all of their stuff together.

"Ok, Cody we're going to have to carry Izzy." Sora said, looking to the youngest Digidestined, who nodded moving over to Izzy. Sora moved over to his other side, and together they pulled Izzy to his feet.

"Web Wrecker!" The wall opposite the Digidestined was blown apart as a Diaboromon attacked the building, narrowly missing the room the Digidestined were in.

"We need to go, now." Sora said, and the three of them hobbled out of the door, heading towards the back exit they'd discovered when exploring the building.

"Armadillomon, you'd better digivolve so you can get the door!" Cody said, and Armadillomon nodded. Cody pulled his digivice out with his free hand and held it up to Armadillomon. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to! Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!" Digmon, a large, yellow armored bug like digimon, with a drill replacing his nose and his hands appeared in Armadillomon's place, and quickly moved to the front of the group.

When they finally reached the door, Digmon pushed it open, letting all of them out into the overcast Tokyo they'd first arrived in.

"This way!" Tentomon exclaimed, flying in one direction, leading the group. He'd barely flown forward when he suddenly flew back, seconds before a tentacle like arm flew right in front of him, obviously aimed for him. "Diaboromon!" Tentomon exclaimed as the tentacle like arm retracted into one of them.

Several others were lined up behind that Diaboromon, and more were crawling all over the buildings around them. Simply put, the Digidestined were completely surrounded.

"Tentomon, you'd better digivolve." Izzy said as the three humans attempted to back into the building they'd come from.

"Cable Crusher!" Three of the Diaboromon called out before Tentomon could do anything, and their arms shot out, one connecting with each digimon, pinning them to wither a building or the ground.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried out, as the other Digidestined called out for their partners. They were hopelessly out matched by the Mega Level digimon, even if they had been free.

"Lightning Joust!" A beam of blue and white lightning cut across the street the Digidestined were on, cutting the Diaboromon's arms in half and taking out several of the other Diaboromon as well.

"Tentomon, digivolve!" Izzy exclaimed, holding out his digivice as Tentomon was freed.

"Tentomon digivolve to! Kabuterimon!" Tentomon had barely finished digivolving into his Champion Level when Izzy's digivice once more lit up. "Kabuterimon digivolve to! MegaKabuterimon!"

The massive MegaKabuterimon now filled up a large portion of the street, blocking the Diaboromon from the Digidestined.

"Lightning Joust!" Another blast of blue and white lightning destroyed several more Diaboromon across from the Digidestined, scattering the rest of them.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon sent his own blast of energy at the scattering Diaboromon, causing more confusion as the attack hit. It couldn't have damaged the higher level digimon much, but it could help scatter them faster.

"Look there!" Cody exclaimed, causing Sora to look away from the Diaboromon. Cody was pointing towards a tall, white and red armored digimon, carrying a lance and a shield. His lance was glowing the same blue and white as the attack which had freed their partners.

"Lightning Joust!" The digimon exclaimed, pointing its lance at the Diaboromon before a blast of energy fired from it. Sora cocked her head as the digimon spoke however, since it almost sounded like two voices had spoken rather than just one.

"Who is that?" Cody asked, sounding very much in awe of the knight like digimon as it advanced down the street.

"Gallantmon." Izzy replied, and Sora looked over to see that he had his D-Terminal out. Izzy had long ago linked all of the D-Terminals to his digimon analyzer program so any of the Digidestined could find out info about the digimon they found, and since he had his laptop with him, the program still worked, even in this dimesnion. "He's a Mega Level, Exalted Knight digimon. He carries the holy lance Gram on his right and the holy shield Aegis on his left. His attacks are Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just."

At this point Izzy raised an eyebrow as he continued to look at the tiny D-Terminal Screen.

"What is it Izzy?" Sora asked, hoping it wasn't something bad.

"Well, I've got a reading on Gallantmon's power levels, and their way above any of our normal Mega Levels. They're closer to MetalGarurumon X's or even EmperorGreymon." Izzy replied, and Sora turned to look at the digimon in question.

The two digimon that Izzy had mentioned were their most powerful digimon, and had actually been able to deal with one of the Demon Lords, who'd laughed at the Digidestined's next best partners when they'd tried to fight them.

"Really?" Sora asked, and Izzy simply nodded. "Well, I'm glad he's on our side then." Sora turned back to the quickly ending battle as the Diaboromon all seemed to gather in one area. They seemed to think that gathering in a group would help them defeat this new foe, but they were far from correct.

Gallantmon stopped and faced the Diaboromon, aiming his shield at them. The shield started to glow white and shake, as if filling with immense power. The symbol in the center of it glowed a deep red, while the triangles around it started lighting up in sequence, as if indicating a charge.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon exclaimed, and Sora was certain that she heard two voices this time, but that was put aside as Gallantmon attacked. A massive red and white beam of energy shot out, hitting the gather Diaboromon, who didn't even stand a chance against it. They ones that survived the initial blast were thrown into the building behind them, which promptly proceeded to collapse.

All of the Diaboromon were destroyed in a second, leaving the Digidestined alone with the armored digimon.

"Looks like we got here in the nick of time." Gallantmon said turning towards the Digidestined. He started to glow, and split into two smaller shapes. One was a red and white dinosaur like digimon and the other was a brown haired, goggle wearing man who looked about the same age as most of the Digidestined.

The first thing Sora thought was the similarity between this guy and Tai, since both were brown haired and wore goggles, but the newcomer had somewhat lighter hair, and it was much less wild than Tai's hair. Not to mention the red dinosaur was most definitely not Agumon.

"Are you guys all ok?" He asked, looking over them, especially the injured Izzy. The three Digidestined nodded, and the unknown guy shook his head. "What are you guys even doing out here? You should know that the city is off limits to pretty much everyone."

_He must not realize that we're not from around here…_ Sora thought to herself, looking over at Izzy and Cody, both of whom shrugged.

"Well," Sora said, trying to think of the best way to say this. "We're not exactly from around here."

The guys stopped as Sora said that, looking at all of the Digidestined once again, and then seemed to do a double take. He pulled out several cards from his pocket, which looked exactly like the Digimodify cards that Tai carried, and looked at them and the three Digidestined.

"No. Way." He said, looking up at them again. "You guys are the Digidestined!"

"Yea, that's us." Sora replied, a little taken aback by his sudden enthusiasm.

"Awesome!" He said again, his face getting a huge grin on it. "This is so cool!"

"Um…" Izzy said, sounding just as taken aback as was. "I'm sorry, but you have us at a bit of a disadvantage."

"Oh, right, sorry. Of course you guys wouldn't know who I am." The man said, rubbing the back of his head, just like Tai or Davis would. "I'm Takato Matsuki, and this is my partner, Guilmon." Takato held out a hand to each of the Digidestined, starting with Cody.

The digimon, Guilmon, was sniffing around Biyomon, Armadillomon, and Tentomon, and all of them seemed to be going through their own introductions. Sora glanced at that before turning back to Takato. He'd introduced himself to them, so it was only fair to introduce themselves.

"Nice to meet you Takato." Sora said, as she shook his hand. "I'm…"

"Sora Takenouchi." Takato finished for her, his smile becoming a little more fixed as he let go of her hand. "I know who you guys are."

"From Tai?" Izzy asked, and Takato nodded, while he held Sora's gaze. Sora stared right back at him, curious as to what exactly it was that had caused Takato's change in behavior. After several seconds however he shook his head, breaking his gaze.

"Yea, Tai told all of us about you guys, and showed us a few pictures." Takato said, more fully answering Izzy's question.

"Takatomon, what about the show?" A childish voice asked, and Sora looked over to see Takato's partner looking at them with his head cocked to the side. "I remember all of them from the show!"

"Guilmon…" Takato said as his partner continued to look at him, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Show?" Sora asked, once more getting Takato to look at her. He opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden growling from Guilmon caught everyone's attention. The rather simple and carefree look that he'd had seconds before was replaced by a much more aggressive look, complete with narrowed eyes and bared teeth.

"What is it boy?" Takato asked and Sora looked at him curiously once more. None of them ever called their digimon boy…it was more like a pet's name than a partner's name.

"Diaboromon." Guilmon said in a growl through his bared teeth. Takato looked around, as did Sora and everyone else. Sora couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean anything. The buildings around them severely limited their line of sight.

"We should get out of the city." Takato said after a second. "It's not safe here at all."

"Wait, we can't go yet, there are more of us here in the city." Sora said suddenly, looking over at Takato. Takato looked back at her, and then at Guilmon, and then he sighed.

"We can't look for them right now." He said, looking over at the Digidestined. Sora was about to reply, but stopped herself as she actually looked at Takato. He looked more down cast as he said that, looking down at his feet rather than at her or the others. Then Sora remembered that this was Takato's city that they were standing in, which was completely destroyed and infested with Diaboromon.

"We'll come back for them though." Takato said, suddenly looking up, a look of determination, which Sora found rather familiar, on his face. "There are some other Tamers out in the city right now, who may have found your friends. And if they haven't we'll come back once they get back to base, and we'll find all of them!"

Sora nodded as Takato said this, finding herself trusting him as he said this. There was something about Takato, despite the looks he'd given her earlier, which told Sora to trust him. Maybe it was the fact that he was wearing goggles, or how similar he seemed to Tai, but Sora found herself trusting him.

"Ok, we'll come back." Sora said, and Takato nodded, leading them away from their street, towards the outskirts of the city.

* * *

><p><em>Takato<em>

Takato led the Digidestined the last little distance into the small city of Chichibu, about fifteen miles from the outskirts of Tokyo, though it was over forty miles from Shinjuku.

_That's the one problem with this place, it's too far from where we need to be…_ Takato thought to himself as Guilmon ran ahead of him towards where several other Tamers were standing around at the entrance to the city.

They were well within the perimeter established by Hypnos, so there weren't any more guards around right now, just some Tamers trying to get some rest.

"Wow, this place is deserted." A voice said behind him, and Takato turned to see Sora looking around the town, which was quite deserted, since no one in their right minds wanted to be near Tokyo. Takato was instantly annoyed as she said that, and he really didn't like that.

If any of the other Digidestined with Sora had said that, he wouldn't have been bothered in the least, but because it was the red haired girl, it annoyed him to no end.

_Ugh, of all the Digidestined it had to be her…_ Takato thought to himself as he carefully didn't say anything to her. Takato did his best to be polite as possible, especially to people he didn't really know, so he wasn't going to say anything to Sora, since anything he said would probably be less than polite.

It wasn't really that Takato had taken a disliking to Sora during their trip up to Chichibu, no the dislike he felt was far older than that.

Takato had always loved the Digmon Adventure television show, and when he'd found out that somehow the characters from that show were real people, he'd been thrilled.

Tai coming to their world had been the second coolest thing to ever happen to Takato, in his opinion at least. Even after the initial shock had worn off Takato found himself becoming fast friends with his childhood idol, which had just made things even cooler than before.

He'd told Takato about all of his friends back in his own dimensions, especially the Digidestined, and to his surprise everything wasn't quite as happy as the TV show had led Takato to believe. More than a few of the Digidestined's friendships were strained, and Tai even told him that included him and his best friends, Sora and Matt.

Tai had told Takato about the incident just before Odaiba had been attacked, and that led to Takato's current less than good opinion of her. He couldn't believe that someone could toy with the emotions of a person they were supposed to care about like Sora had with Tai.

That was the reason for his dislike of Sora, she'd done some horrible things to someone that Takato had come to view as a close friend, someone who really didn't deserve it. So even though he hardly knew her, he couldn't help but have his opinion colored by what he knew about her past.

"Takato!" A voice called out, and Takato turned, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, and saw Kazu running towards him, followed by Andromon. "You won't believe who Ryo found out in the city!"

"Let me guess, some of the Digidestined?" Takato asked, smirking as he said that. Kazu always liked to try and make him guess to get information out of him, but this time he already had that information.

"How did you…" Kazu started to say, before he got a good look at the three Digidestined who were following behind Takato. "Oh, I see chumley, you found some too."

"Yea," Takato replied, looking around as several of the Tamers from other parts of Tokyo waved at him. Most of the Shinjuku Tamers had gone into the city, investigating an odd energy source that the Hypnos technicians had picked up. The ones who remained behind would most likely be up near the main HQ. "Who did Ryo bring in?"

"Matt, Kari, and Joe." Kazu replied, before walking up to the Digidestined to introduce himself. Takato let him go, knowing that he'd never hear the end of it if Kazu didn't get the chance to talk to them. Usually Takato would be just as excited to talk with the actual Digidestined as Kazu was, but as he'd thought about before, Sora had soured things with this group.

Takato walked over to one of the Tamers who were just standing around with their partners.

"Hey Jeremy, any word from Rika or Henry?" Takato asked, since he already knew that Ryo was back.

"No, not a word." The other Tamer replied, looking out towards the west, where the sun was almost completely set. "I hope they get back soon though, it's almost dark."

"Yea, me to." Takato replied, looking back towards Kazu and the Digidestined, all of whom were walking up towards them.

"Hey chumley, these guys want to go see their friends over at HQ!" Kazu said as they walked up to Takato. "Why don't we go ahead and take them there."

"Sounds good." Takato replied, and turned to walk towards the building that Yamaki had converted into his headquarters as they tried to contain the Demon Lords. Guilmon saw them leaving, and quickly ran to walk at Takato's side, looking up at him as Takato walked ahead of the group rather than with it.

"Is something the matter Takatomon?" Guilmon asked after about a minute of thinking. Takato looked down to his partner, who was staring at him.

"It's nothing Guilmon." Takato replied, shaking his head.

"Then why don't you walk with everyone else?" Guilmon asked, cocking his head at Takato.

"I'm just not in the mood right now Guilmon." Takato replied, not really feeling like discussing exactly why he didn't want to talk to any of the Digidestined behind them.

"Oh ok." Guilmon replied, looking down for a second. "Could I go talk to everyone? Those new digimon were really interesting!"

Takato had to smile as Guilmon said that. If there was one thing Guilmon loved almost as much as food it was meeting new people who he might be able to play with.

"Of course, go for it." Takato replied, and Guilmon peeled off. Takato was then left by himself, walking in front of the group. He walked alone for a minute before he felt someone walking up next to him.

"It's Takato, right?" Takato turned to see Sora standing there next to him, and he took a deep breath before nodding. "Listen I just wanted to thank you for earlier, you really saved us back there."

"You're welcome." Takato replied, nodding as he did so, but something about Sora's tone told him that wasn't all she wanted to say.

The two walked in silence for another minute, and then Sora spoke again.

"Did I say something to piss you off before?" She asked, and Takato looked over at her, and had to laugh.

"No, you didn't." He replied, after a few chuckles.

"Then what exactly is it that seems to have made you pissed at me?" Sora asked, and Takato had to smile. She certainly cut right to the point, without any beating around the bush. That was something which Takato could appreciate.

"Let's just call it history." Takato replied, not really sure what else to call it. He hadn't really ever expected to come face to face with Sora, or explain to her why he had a disliking for her.

"History?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. "I just met you. We don't have any history."

"We don't, but you and Tai do." Takato replied, and Sora's eyes widened. "I like to feel that Tai and I became pretty good friends while he was here, and I know what happened between the two of you the day he was sent here."

Takato continued walking, turning away from the still shocked looking Sora. He doubted that would be the end of it, but they were almost at the HQ, so it was at least over for now. As they approached the building the front doors opened, revealing Ryo and three people that Takato didn't immediately recognize. All of them had their partners with them, and that was enough of a giveaway for Takato, as he recognized them as three of the Digidestined.

"Hey, Takato!" Ryo said waving as he saw the goggle wearer.

"What's up Ryo?" Takato replied, stopping a little ways from the other Tamer.

"Sora!" The blond haired man standing with Ryo exclaimed, causing the woman next to Takato to jump. The Digidestined all realized that several of their companions were there, and had a little reunion, looking very glad to see one another.

Takato watched, and couldn't help but feel happy for most of them. He knew exactly what it was like for your friends to be missing, and then to finally find them.

"Any word on the others?" Takato asked, looking over at Ryo as the Digidestined talked among themselves.

"Nope, nothing from Rika or Henry" Ryo replied, and Takato turned and looked out towards Tokyo.

_I should go back out there, and find them both._ Takato thought to himself. He didn't like the thought of either of his friends being out in the city when darkness fell.

"You wouldn't be thinking of going out there now would you?" Ryo asked after a second, and Takato turned towards him, a smile on his face.

"Yea, I was." Takato replied, and Ryo shook his head.

"And that would be the very definition of foolishness." Another voice said, intruding into Takato and Ryo's conversation. Takato turned to see Mitsuo Yamaki standing at the bottom of the steps, flicking open his lighter as he walked towards the two Tamers.

"I now Yamaki, but that doesn't change the fact that Henry and Rika are out there…" Takato said, but Yamaki cut him off.

"I know they're out there Takato, but you know better than any of us exactly how dangerous the city is at night." Yamaki replied, and Takato nodded, knowing Yamaki was right. "Rika and Henry know as well. They're smart enough to find someplace to spend the night unnoticed. First thing in the morning, we'll head out to look for them."

"Right." Takato replied, and then looked over at the Digidestined who were looking at him. He knew their companions were out there as well. "And we'll find the rest of the Digidestined as well."

~Chapter End~

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go, another chapter (and a longer one at that!) done. Hopefully you're not really confused about Takato's anger, which I know probably seems a little OOC. If you have any questions about it, or want to complaindiscuss it feel free to message me, I'm always up for a good argument =). Anyways, if for some reason you don't know/remember exactly what incident between Tai and Sora Takato was referring to, go read Digimon Demon Wars: That Fateful Day. That should hopefully clear things up._

_Also, I don't remember if I included this last time or not, but I'm not going to include the fact that Ryo is really from the Adventureverse. I've never played the games, and don't know enough about them to do them justice. Also it wouldn't add anything worthwhile to the story._

_Other than that, what did you guys think? Good? Feedback is always welcome since it helps me improve the story. Also, the poll for Takato's coupling will be closing soon, so if you haven't voted, do it soon! _

_Later!_

_**Review Replies:**_

_Japboix1: Thanks! And no, actually Ryo is one of my favorites from Tamers. However, Matt doesn't like him, and that chapter is from his perspective. I'm trying very hard to show the differing perspectives, like how Takato Doesn't like Sora and what not, so you asking that means I did good last chapter! And he does, but that's just the way he is, in my opinion at least. Thanks again!_

_Dark Anbu Knight: I think you might be seeing a very possible future, though who exactly Matt will end up fighting might be more of a surprise…and thanks!_

_A Dream Worth Fighting For: Yea, I do know the contradiction you're referring to. Personally either one works for me, it just depends on how they're written. And well, yes I can definetly agree that Takato confessed, but Jeri never really reacted to that at all (though yes, I know she wasn't exactly herself when it happened) and it takes two to tango as they say. That's my only point. I still think they make a very good couple, I'm just arguing for arguments sake. And thanks! And yea, something like that…or is it something else…some other influence maybe…?_

_10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yep! Ryo FTW, and indeed, stupid Matt, always getting angry with people…and yep!_

_Appealtoreason: lol, maybe when they get to the DATS guys…they could deal with SuperAwesomeAppealToReasonmon._

_PrincessOfDestiny14: I'd say personality clashing, and maybe a little outside influence…and yes I do know that. All of these chapters were set up to be very similar, and I ran out of content, which is why this chapter goes into Takato's perspective, and is much longer, hopefully to your liking!_

_CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide: I'm not sure if I'd call Ryo and Matt the same type of loner, though they do both seem to go off on their own enough. And oh yes, it will be tons of fun!_

_Doctorjaws: Well, I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying it so far. And thanks! I was going for something different, because the same story over and over again is a little dull (the repetitiveness of these last few chapters included in that, though we're through with that now.) And you're welcome. I know exactly what you mean, which is why I try as hard as I can to get them in, and why I have the whole last time thing. And thanks! I thought it was a rather good idea myself, though the next Tamer/DD clash (Sora and Takato) is going to be much less funny._

_TheOtherGuy4544: Bravo! Good job for you! Hopefully it did help with said commentary! Well, that took me a while to figure out, and I still don't really like it. I wanted to go with The Dreamer, but that was already used in another person's story, so I couldn't use it. This isn't that good. And Rika just would have been the Ice Queen…And that, sorry. I meant that Matt had been chasing some champions, who led him into the Diaboromon trap. And I forgot to mention the fact that I'm throwing out the Tamer video games (where Ryo met the DD), though I remembered to this chapter. And thank you for that! I thought you would like all of that, and I'd partially agree to you. I think that MetalGarurumon X is the ultimate badass when it comes to long ranged attacking digimon, while EmperorGreymon gets the sword wielding nod. That's me personally. Hey, I've never been gone that long…and I will always finish a story. The only time you have to worry about me not writing is if there is no current story that I'm posting, or I'm dead. And yea…that was a damn good epilogue wasn't it? And yea, Davis would, but Henry doesn't want them freaking out…imagine if someone told you your life was really an anime show in their world, how would you react? And good!_


	9. Nightfall

_Well hello everyone! It's been a little (long) while, but I am still alive and writing, I've just been busier than ever the last few months. I'm really sorry for not getting an update out in so long, but I'm back now, hopefully consistently through the rest of this story, though I can't really make any guarantees, other than the fact that I will finish this story, I just can't promise anything about the pace._

_Anyways, for those of you who still read this story from when I first started posting, thanks for continuing to read even after this long hiatus. For those of you who have joined more recently, thanks for finding this story, and taking the time to read it!_

_Now enough of my ramblings, now to the story…well, kinda._

_**Disclaimer**__: Yea, I'd like to say I was busy acquiring the rights to digimon, but I wasn't unfortunately._

_**Last Time (since it was such a long time ago):**__ The Digidestined got a distress call from the Tamers, and traveled to their dimension to help them. When they arrived they got separated (of course) and the four groups each met up with one of the main Tamers. Tai, Mimi, and Ken met up with Rika before Tai and Rika got captured. Davis, T.K. and Yolei met up with Henry, and the four of them got stranded in the city. Matt, Kari, and Joe met up with Ryo, and managed to fight their way out of the city, with Matt learning how to control his x-digivolution. Finally Sora, Izzy, and Cody met up with Takato, who has some problem with Sora, and the four of them made it out of the city as well. Well that's the short and sweet version of 36000 words of my work…_

_Now, really on with the story_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Nightfall<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Yamaki<em>

Yamaki looked around the makeshift command center, studying each of the Digidestined as they looked around the room. The room contained a remote link to the HYPNOS system that had given the organization its name, and was currently being used to track all of the digimon in Tokyo.

The room was quite large, with a spherical ceiling that had a display similar to the one in the main Hypnos building. This building was a planetarium, which they'd been lucky to find, since they were able to easily convert it to the workplace most of the Hypnos personnel were used to using. The two primary operators were located just next to the central projector, while several other technicians were scattered about the room. All of them were using makeshift consoles to control their primary way of tracking digimon.

"Time until Nightfall, five minutes." A voice suddenly spoke, loud enough for the entire room to hear. Yamaki watched as the two primary on-duty operators started typing away at a fast pace, and dozens of icons on the screen above them started to appear.

"Wow, you don't see that every day." The youngest of the Digidestined, Cody if Yamaki remembered correctly, said as the screen was suddenly filled with icons. It was probably little more than gibberish to the Digidestined, since they had no idea what the icons meant, but it was still impressive looking for sure.

"What exactly is all of this?" The tall blue haired Digidestined, Joe, asked as they all stared up at the display.

"This is our main tracking and operations center." Yamaki replied, which caused all of the Digidestined to turn and look at him. "This room is linked to our Hypnos system in Tokyo, and has the ability to track any digimon that's in the real world, or about to crossover into the real world."

"You actually have a system that can track all of that?" The red haired male Digidestined, Izzy, asked, looking back up at the screen as he did.

"Yes." Yamaki replied as Izzy looked back at him. "The system was originally designed to monitor the electronic communications of the entire planet, but in the course of our first trial run we discovered digimon."

"Prodigious." Izzy replied turning back around before wincing.

"Izzy, are you ok?" The tall blond, Matt, asked as all of the Digidestined turned to their comrade. Yamaki stepped closer as well, and could see that the Digidestined was favoring his left leg, which was crudely bandaged.

_Why the hell didn't Takato take him to the hospital?_ Yamaki thought to himself as he turned and walked over to the wall behind him. On the wall was a phone, which Yamaki proceeded to pick up as soon as he got within reach of it.

"Hello, Jeremy? Get a car over here. One of the Digidestined needs to head over to the hospital." Yamaki said, as he looked over at the Digidestined who were all still surrounding Izzy.

"Right now, before Nightfall?" Jeremy, one of the Tamers who was at the car depot near the entrance to the town right now, asked.

"Yes right now." Yamaki replied, before hanging the phone up as he said that. "Kids these days." Yamaki added to himself. He then walked back over to the assembled Digidestined. "We'll take you to the local hospital so they can check out your injuries."

"Thanks." Izzy replied, nodding his head as he continued to lean on Matt. Before anyone else could say more, there was a loud alarm, which directed everyone's attention back to the technicians.

"Nightfall!" One of the technicians declared, and the screen above them seemed to explode with even more icons.

"New digital signatures detected!" One of the primary operator called out, as icons continued to fill up the screen above them.

"What's happening?" Izzy asked, as all of the Digidestined once more fixed their attention upon the screen above them.

"Many of the digimon that have invaded Tokyo seem to be of a nocturnal variety." Yamaki replied as he walked over to one of the operator's stations to check on the system. "Once the sun goes down all of them come out and scour the city, looking for something."

"Wait, are you saying that each one of those icons is a digimon?" The red haired female Digidestined, Sora, asked, snapping out of her own daze.

"Yes." Yamaki replied, standing up as he confirmed that the system hadn't been overloaded by the sudden influx of additional sources to track. "When they are sleeping their digital signatures are so low we can't track them, so when they wake up and their signal once more becomes active we regain their signal. If we aren't careful the sudden influx of signals could overload our system."

"Yes, I can see how that would be a problem." Izzy said thoughtfully as he looked up at the screen. "What did you mean by digital signal?"

"Every digimon gives off a distinctive digital signal here in the real world." Yamaki replied, having anticipated that question from Izzy. "Digimon can pick up another digimon's signal, helping them locate each other in the real world. We relied on our Tamer's partners when the Hypnos system crashed during the opening attacks."

"Prodigious." Izzy said, looking up at the screen again. "I'd never thought to look for any sort of distinctive digital signal in our digimon back home."

"It took us awhile to even realize there was such a signal, at least one that is distinctive to digimon." Yamaki replied. "In fact we only learned of it from the digimon tracking device built into each of the Tamer's digivices. Once we learned about that we were able to separate the signals we were picking up much more effectively."

"Still, just being able to develop a system like this most have taken years of development." Izzy said as he looked around the Operation Center again.

"Not quite." Yamaki replied, flicking his lighter as the Digidestined all looked at him. "Government money tends to help cut time off of your estimate."

"Government money?" Izzy asked, sounding surprised. Yamaki had to resist the urge to laugh. If this Izzy was anything like the one in the show, which so far seemed very likely, he was a certifiable genius, but he also seemed to be a little naïve. To be that surprised that the government would have a project like this was the very definition of naivety, especially after all the digimon attacks there had been.

All of that went through Yamaki's mind in a second, before he simply nodded to answer Izzy's question.

"After the Tamers started working with us, we were able to put quite a bit of the technology in their digivices to good use." Yamaki added, walking around to look over the shoulder of one of the Operators.

"So does that mean that all of the Tamers work for the Government?" Matt asked, following after Yamaki. Yamaki looked the blond over again as he stopped a few feet from him. Then he actually let out a short bark of laughter. That caused every one of the controls to pause and look over at him. Yamaki never laughed, at least never in the Operation Center.

"If only they did." Yamaki replied, looking back over to the Operators, who had quickly resumed their work. "Having them under control would have made my life these last eight years far simpler."

Matt looks more than a little confused at the remark, so Yamaki decides to explain. The arrival of these Digidestined had put him into a pretty good mood, even though there were still people trapped out in the city, so he was willing to be patient and explain things, for once.

"The Tamers are more like…consultants." Yamaki continued with after a brief pause. "They work with us, and we share information back in forth, but they aren't on the Government's pay, and they aren't Government employees."

"I see." Matt said, and before he could continue, Jeremy entered the Operation Center and walked right over to Yamaki.

"Ok, I've got the car." He said simply, and Yamaki nodded, looking back to the Digidestined.

"You all can go with Jeremy." Yamaki said, gesturing at Jeremy as he said his name. "He'll take Izzy to the hospital and the rest of you can go along with him."

The Digidestined all nodded, especially Izzy, who looked more than a little bit relieved at the thought of medical care. A few seconds later and all six of them were gone, following Jeremy out into the night.

_Hopefully he got a car large enough for all of them._ Yamaki thought to himself as he turned back to the main display. It was going to be a long night, because as much as he played the indifferent man, he really was concerned for both Henry and Rika out there in the city at night.

* * *

><p><em>Takato<em>

Takato walked along the outer perimeter of Chichibu, checking in with each of the outposts around the perimeter. Nighttime was the most dangerous part of any day, which was part of the reason the majority of the Tamers in Chichibu slept during daylight hours and spent the night guarding the town.

Takato couldn't help but look out towards Tokyo as he stopped between outposts for a second. Usually the city would be full of lights as people continued about their business after the sun went down. Now though, the only creatures that stirred in the city after dark were digimon, whose only business was killing anything that wasn't on their side in the city.

Usually that didn't jump to the front of Takato's mind, in fact he'd almost become used to it over the past month, but tonight was different. Two of his oldest and best friends were out there right now, possibly running or fighting for their lives, and he was stuck up here.

"Takato, is something the matter?" A voice asked from in front of Takato. Takato looked up to see Guilmon's eyes peering back at him through the dark. Guilmon had been leading the way in the dark since he didn't need the light to tell where he was going.

"No boy." Takato replied, turning from Tokyo and walking towards his partner. "Just worried about Rika and Henry."

Takato watched as Guilmon's eyes bobbed up and down, signaling that the digimon was nodding.

"They'll be ok Takato." Guilmon said after a minute, patting his arm as he did. "They have Renamon and Terriermon to watch out for them."

"Right." Takato said, patting Guilmon's head as he said that. He always appreciated when his partner tried to cheer him up, even when it didn't work. Even though they had their partners with them, if they ran into a big enough group of Diaboromon or something worse, there was nothing that their partners would be able to do.

_And it's not like they haven't already come to save me out there…_ Takato thought to himself, thinking back to the time before the attack and the first week after it had begun. After Tai had left on his crusade to fight the Demon Lords, Takato had done little but worry about what would happen if the Demon Lords did come and attack their dimension.

The others hadn't been overly concerned about it, thinking that the Demon Lords wouldn't choose their dimension out of the thousands of them that they could, but they'd been wrong. It wasn't anyone's fault, not really. All of them had assumed they'd get some sort of warning before the attack came, from Hypnos or some of the gadgets that Tai had left behind before returning to his own dimension, but they were wrong about that. They had no warning at all, and once the attack began it was even worse than Takato's worst nightmares of it had been.

The first day, when thousands of Diaboromon had come pouring out of digital fields, slaughtering anyone they found on the streets of Tokyo had been bad enough, but things had only gotten worse as more and more digimon arrived, and started terrorizing the city. They had been organized, which had almost made things worse. With the Diaboromon Takato could almost convince himself that they were just mindless animals trying to slaughter everything in sight, but as the other, leader-type digimon had emerged and started organizing search and destroy parties something had snapped in him.

The fact that there was some sentient beings that were capable of not only condoning that slaughter, but actually organizing it and making it more efficient had set something off inside of him. He'd gone berserk, worse even than the time that he'd forced Guilmon to digivolve into Megidramon, and just charged into the city. Guilmon followed him of course, and as Gallantmon, the two of them had cut a huge swath through the city, fueled by Takato's rage.

Unfortunately, even their rage fueled strength could only last so long against the numbers that the Demon Lords had, and the two of them had eventually been forced to go on the run, fleeing from hundreds of Diaboromon and others. Eventually they'd managed to slip away from them, but by then night was falling, and they were trapped in the city.

Takato had calmed down by that point, and realized exactly what he'd done and how likely it was that he and Guilmon were finished. They'd seen what happened when night fell in the city by this point, and they knew that it wasn't good at all.

That's when the others arrived, following their digivices to where Takato and Guilmon were hiding. Rika and Henry had barged into the house so suddenly that Takato thought that the Diaboromon had found them finally. When it turned out to be Rika and Henry, Takato had all but collapsed in a mixture of relief and exhaustion.

Takato didn't remember a lot after that point, though the others had been more than willing to tell him how they had saved his life. Ryo and Cyberdramon had been causing a large distraction in another part of the city, while Rika and Henry had located Takato, distracting a large number of the digimon in the city. Henry and Terriermon had combined to form MegaGargomon, who'd blown a path out of the city for Rika and Renamon, who were helping Takato and Guilmon out of the city.

All of it had worked perfectly, as Justimon was capable of keeping just ahead of the digimon attacking him, and MegaGargomon had few enough enemies to face to make clearing a path easy, but all of them knew they were extremely lucky to have done that. Yamaki had been more than willing to tell all of them that, multiple times.

_Just because Yamaki told you not to go after them doesn't mean you shouldn't have…_ Takato thought to himself after quickly reliving his own night time excursion into the city.

Of course, that wasn't completely true. The Demon Lords were easily the smartest foe that Takato had ever encountered. They'd changed their patrols in the city, making it almost impossible to enter at night, when they had the numbers to patrol its whole perimeter. Takato could break through one of the patrols, had done it in the past in fact, but all chances of a stealthy mission would be lost, and stealth would be necessary to get out of the city alive.

Takato clenched a fist as he reminded himself of all of that. It was times like this when he felt completely useless, despite all of the power he and Guilmon wielded.

"Takatomon…" Guilmon whined, and Takato forced himself to relax, unclenching his fist. Guilmon was much more sensitive to Takato when he started to lose his temper now, and had been ever since Takato had completely lost it

"Sorry Guilmon," Takato replied, forcing his anger completely under control. "I'm fine, see?"

"Ok!" Guilmon answered, turning back to the next outpost in line. "Let's go!"

Takato nodded and followed, only half listening to Guilmon talking about how different all of the Digidestined's digimon smelled.

_Don't worry guys…_ Takato thought, looking out to the city for a second as he followed Guilmon. _I'll get you out of there as soon as I can._

Takato and Guilmon continued through several more outposts before they headed back towards the headquarters area. Hypnos and the Tamers hadn't actually taken over the entire town, as that would have taken up far too much area for them to protect easily.

The headquarters area was rather small in fact, just the Operations Center, and several buildings set aside for living quarters. There was a hospital a little farther into town, but other than that the entire area was deserted.

Takato thought about all of that as he and Guilmon finally arrived and headed right for the living area, ready to get some sleep. Takato was just thinking how nice a bed sounded after his day when he noticed that someone was standing outside the building.

For a second Takato thought it was Yamaki, since he was smoking outside the building and was dressed darkly, but as he got a better look at him Takato realized it wasn't Yamaki. Other than the fact that he was taller than Yamaki, he had a digimon standing a little ways away from him, attempting to keep away from the smoke, which was a dead giveaway.

It was the Digidestined Matt.

* * *

><p><em>Matt<em>

Matt wandered around the living area that had been designated for the Digidestined, too distracted to sit down in the nearly empty apartment. Sora and Kari had their own apartment separate from the guys, Cody had gone back to the Ops Center to talk to that Yamaki guy, and Joe had stayed with Izzy at the hospital, which meant that Matt was alone with just Gabumon.

_At least that Ryo kid isn't here to bother me…_ Matt thought to himself as he took another turn around the room. Something about this entire place was just unsettling for him, and he couldn't put a finger on what it was. None of the people, besides Ryo of course, had done anything to bother Matt, and he didn't even know what it was about Ryo that bothered him so much.

"Damn it." Matt said suddenly, causing Gabumon to jump. His partner had been watching him walk back and forth for the last half hour without muttering a word.

"What is it Matt?" Gabumon asked, knowing this was his only chance to try and get something out of Matt.

"I'm not sure Gabumon." Matt replied, and then shook his head. "Sorry for startling you before, there's just something about this place that's unsettling."

"I know what you mean." Gabumon replied, earning a raised eyebrow from Matt. Gabumon paused for a second and then continued. "This place feels, off. All the smells are slightly different, not wrong, but just different. It's the same with the food."

"Really?" Matt asked, and Gabumon nodded. "Hmmm, maybe that's what it is, different smells and different food."

"That's not what I mean Matt." Gabumon replied, "It's more like things smell completely different. Like the trees here smell different from ours, and the chocolate tastes completely different."

"Huh…" Matt replied, thinking over what his partner had said.

_Maybe it's the fact that we're in another dimension…_ Matt thought to himself as he started pacing again. After another few minutes of that Matt let out a sigh, walked over to the closet and pulled out his coat.

"I'm going out for a smoke." Matt said to Gabumon, who simply nodded and followed him. Matt knew that was a sign of how cautious Gabumon was being. He hated it when Matt smoked, mostly because of how sensitive his nose was to the smoke, but he was still coming along with him.

_I'll keep this short, for Gabumon at least._ Matt thought to himself as the two of them headed down the stairs to the front entrance. Seconds after getting outside Matt had lit up his cigarette, and leaned back against the wall of the building. Gabumon simply moved upwind of him to avoid the worst of the smoke, and then silence descended over the two of them.

They'd both always been fine with just a comfortable silence, neither of them needed the constant talking or noise of some sort that their best friends had once craved.

_Of course, Tai would probably be just as happy with silence now a days…though, Agumon probably not as much._ Matt thought to himself with a smile, before he remembered that the two of them were still out in the city someplace with thousands of evil digimon around them.

_They'll be fine…this is Tai I'm talking about after all._ Matt thought to himself after a few seconds of wonder. _You don't need anything else to worry about right now anyways._

Another few minutes of silence passed before Matt noticed that someone was walking towards them. For a second he thought it was Tai and Agumon, but the human was too small, and his hair wasn't nearly wild enough, and the dinosaur digimon was too big.

Matt watched the two of them approach the building, and slowed as they got closer to him and Gabumon. Matt recognized him as the Tamer who'd found Sora, Izzy, and Cody out in the city, and he hadn't implied that he couldn't take care of himself, all of which put him in a pretty good light even before they'd said a word to each other.

Matt pushed off the wall, dropped his cigarette onto the sidewalk, and stamped it out before turning to the Tamer.

_Takato, if I remember right._ Matt thought to himself as Takato stopped a few feet from him. Gabumon jogged over, standing next to Matt as the smelly cigarette was now gone.

"It's Takato, right?" Matt asked. At this distance Matt could pick out a few more details about him, including the pair of goggles riding on his head.

_They have their very own gogglehead, how did I miss that before?_ Matt wondered to himself as he looked the Tamer over.

"Yea." He replied, and Matt extended a hand to the younger man.

"I'm Matt." Matt said as Takato took his hand. "I just wanted to take the chance to thank you for helping save some of my friends in the city."

Now, that might have sounded slightly odd since Matt had been raging for most of the day at Ryo who had done much of the same thing for Matt's group, but there was a difference. Matt didn't feel that his group was completely out of it yet, and Ryo had just been a total jerk about it, at least in Matt's eyes. Takato, however, had been desperately needed since Sora's digivice had been disassembled when they were attacked.

Takato looked a little taken a back as he and Matt dropped their handshake, but quickly shrugged, and scratched the back of his head. Matt had to keep from smiling as Takato used a very similar mannerism to the one Tai would use in the same situation.

"No problem." He said, seemingly embarrassed by Matt's thanks. "I was just doing what I could to help out."

_Well, there's a good difference between Takato and Tai._ Matt thought as Takato started to stammer. _Takato is embarrassed much easier than Tai was._

"Yea, well you still helped out three of my closest friends, so I have to say thanks for that." Matt replied, shrugging himself.

"Takato, can we get some food now?" A child's voice whined from where the two digimon were standing. Matt looked over, and was surprised to see that it was Takato's large dinosaur like partner who was holding his belly, looking very hungry.

"Guilmon, we just ate!" Takato exclaimed, sounding more exasperated than anything else.

"But…but, that was almost an hour ago!" Guilmon replied, and Matt had to laugh aloud at that statement, which cause everyone to look over at him. It took him a minute to get his laughter under control, and explain himself.

"Sorry." Matt finally said, breathing hard from his laughter. "That's just something I'd expect Agumon to say, and well, it's just funny that Guilmon would say that." Matt let the sentence just drift off as he looked around. Gabumon was simply shaking his head, while Guilmon simply looked confused. Takato however had a grin of his own, and he nodded.

'Yea, I could see Agumon saying that pretty easily." Takato replied, before looking up to the apartment building. "Well, I better get Guilmon inside and fed before he decides to try out one of the trees around here, again."

Matt smile at that thought, and nodded, holding out his hand again.

"Well, it was good to meet you Takato." He said as Takato took his hand.

"Yea, you too." Takato replied, before breaking away and heading into the building. Matt stayed outside for another minute while Gabumon waited patiently.

_Well, there's at least one Tamer who I can count on._ Matt thought to himself, oddly reassured from his short conversation with Takato. He didn't know if it was his goggles or the hungry dinosaur partner, but something about him gave Matt a confidence boost.

* * *

><p><em>Sora<em>

Sora looked over the few available items that were available at the dining area on the second floor of the living facility. She hadn't been able to sleep, despite the fact that she was exhausted from the events of the day, so she'd come down to the dining area in hopes of finding something to keep her occupied, or something to help her sleep. There just seemed to be something about this place that was unsettling to her, and that was keeping her up.

"Nothing, nothing and nothing." Sora said out loud, since she had the whole place to herself. None of the food they had out looked appetizing right this minute, so she was out of luck.

"You generally have more luck in the morning." A voice said behind Sora, who spun around quickly to see one of the Tamers standing behind her. It was the Tamer who had brought Matt's group back to HQ, but Sora couldn't remember his name for some reason. "They usually have some pretty decent stuff out here for breakfast, but lunch and dinner are never good."

"Thanks for the tip…?" Sora replied, leaving the statement open for him to fill in his name, which he obligingly supplied quickly.

"Ryo, Ryo Akiyama." He replied with a smile as he walked over to the coffee machine against the wall.

"Thanks for the tip, Ryo." Sora replied, smiling. "I'm Sora Takenouchi."

"Nice to meet you Sora." Ryo replied before turning and getting his cup of coffee. Sora sat down at one of the tables, and seconds later Ryo joined her at the table, bringing two cups of coffee with him.

"Thanks." Sora said taking the cup, though she wasn't sure she was going to drink it, since she was trying to get to sleep. Ryo seemed to sense this as he smiled at her placing the cup down on the table.

"You'll probably want to drink that." Ryo said, gesturing at the cup. "If you react anything like Tai did you won't be able to get much sleep."

Sora did a double take as he said this, and had to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we never really got a good explanation for it," Ryo started off, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. "But Tai told us that there was something about our dimension that was unsettling to him, at least for the first few days he was here. Yamaki thinks it has something to do with being in a different dimension, or something like that."

"So it's not just me?" Sora asked, and Ryo nodded.

"It affects people different ways." He said, "We travelled do a different dimension to provide Tai with a distraction to get back home, and all of us felt something different."

"Weird." Sora said, and Ryo nodded with a smile.

"You can say that again."

"You'd think that there wouldn't be things like that, seeing how our worlds are so similar." Sora commented after a second, and a sip of her own coffee.

"Well, they're similar, but not the same." Ryo said, and then his face split into a grin. "I mean, you guys don't have the Digimon Adventure TV show."

"You guys have a TV show about digimon?" Sora asked, sounding completely surprised, to which Ryo just started laughing. "What?"

"Well, it's about digimon, but that's not the only thing it's about." Ryo replied after several seconds of laughing. "It's also about eight kids who get stuck in the Digital World and have to battle all kinds of evil digimon."

"It's about eight kids…" Sora started to say, and then her eyes narrowed. "You can't be serious." Ryo just started laughing at that again, and Sora just shook her head. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Ryo replied after another few seconds of laughter. "But Tai confirmed that it was pretty accurate when we showed it to him. Oh man, you should have seen Tai when they had the big Digimon Adventure convention in town."

"Convention?" Sora asked, the hints of a smile starting to form as Ryo nodded.

"Yea, after digimon got revealed to our world, the show exploded in popularity." Ryo said, sitting back and gazing out into space as if remembering a good memory. "They always had us show up at them since we had actual partners and what not. Tai wanted to see what all the excitement was about, so he tagged along with us to the convention center." Ryo stopped at that point, laughing once more before continuing through his laughter. "When he got there, he got spotted by some of the fans, who got it into their heads that he

was the Tai from the show, which in a way he was, and chased him for an autograph. The entire place erupted with people chasing Tai, until he managed to get out of there."

Ryo started laughing even harder as he finished, and Sora joined in, imagining Tai getting chased by a mob like that.

"That must have been quite the sight." Sora said after a few seconds, no longer laughing. She stood up, and walked over to the window looking out towards the completely blacked out window.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Ryo asked from behind her after a few minutes of silence.

"Yea, all of them." Sora replied.

"One of them in particular though." Ryo stated more than asked, and Sora nodded. "Well, don' worry too much. Tai can take care of himself, and he's got my friends there to help him too." Ryo paused as he looked out the window with Sora. "They'll be fine until we get them."

Sora simply nodded, continuing to stare out the window, hoping that Ryo was right.

~ Chapter End~

* * *

><p><em>Ok, there you go, the first chapter back. Now I know it didn't really have a lot of action, or any at all, but I still thought it was good, and needed to be done. It sets up some more interactions for people, and explains some things. Anyways, I hope my writing wasn't too rusty, or just plain bad.<em>

_Also, I'll admit I got the idea of the whole nightfall thing from Gears of War. I remember in the first game I was actually pretty freaked out the first time I played through the night time levels…so yea, I thought I'd add that terror to digimon somewhat lol._

_Anyways, let me know what you guys thought, and I'll see you next time. Well, not really, but you know what I mean._

_**Review Replies:**_

_PrincessOfDestiny14: Thanks! And yea, same here. It took me a while to get used to him, after Adventure, but I agree completely._

_Japboix1: Thanks! I'm glad you think so. I just hope I can keep that up after so long of not writing. And yea, I know what you mean. Reading fics where the perspective jumps around can be very confusing if it isn't done well, which is why I like to keep it limited._

_A Dream Worth Fighting For: Yea, I know what you mean. And I'll have to check out the CD drama when I get some free time…if that ever happens lol. And well, your sorta close with that first one, and you don't owe me any cookies. I got the ADR-01, but had to look up Nyarlathotep. _

_TaioraWarrior: Well, that's certainly part of it, but there are other things that may or may not be influencing Matt…and no, at this point it's mostly Ryo's attitude. And I don't think so. And no worries…I kinda had a late update so…/now the second review! And yea, when I thought about it, it seemed like a good plot point, and I've got some good ideas for how it'll affect them in a couple chapters that I think you'll like. And of course! Lol. And something like that. Yet again, I think you'll like what I'm doing. I'd also like to remind you that this is going to be a very long story, so they will be plenty of DD vs bad humans, and maybe even some DD vs other that you'll get a kick out of._

_Supershooter: Lol yes! Just wait for a few more chapters down the road…it'll get even better. And thanks! And yea, I'm glad about that, since I think I'd struggle with his character otherwise._

_TheOtherGuy4544:Review Reply Powers Activate! You know it's actually been so long since I've done this I can't remember if we ever came to an agreement who gets what powers…oh well. Anyways, I wanted to show that even Izzy is fallible when it comes to tech, and he wasn't in the best shape, and under a lot of pressure and he didn't have any tools of any sort at all. And don't worry, you'll get your super charged DD coming soon enough, you just have to be patient. So don't complain about the ship I've given you until the story says complete. And yea, I kinda let that go to the wayside by focusing on other characters, which is a bad on my side. There's some notice of it in this chapter, so be a bit happier. Yea, I didn't want this to be a random, everyone gets together and gets along, because that's just plain old boring. So I'm glad you like that! And yes, I know you hate the random Jeremy moment, which is why I added another two here, just to annoy you. Seriously though, I've got big plans for Jeremy that will start up in a chapter or three after this, so don't be too annoyed. And his partner, is Awesome. And yes, go ahead and vent on the amount of time between updates, again._

_pokemon-35055: Thanks! And I actually haven't quite decided on that just yet, but It'll be good I'm sure. And yea, sorry about that…_

_Appealtoreason: yea, I feel like I kinda deserved that…_

_Dxprototype: Thanks! And sorry it took so long!_

_Wintersmith: Thanks! And I don't think he'll have biomerge, but he's one of the top candidates for the remaining x-chips, so that would give him that!_

_(): Yea, sorry about that. I am updating, just yea…_

_Shuuwai: Thanks! I'm glad you like that! And don't worry, you'll kinda find out in two chapters! And sorry it ended abruptly like that…_

_SoulReaper1103:Ch 1 review: Yea, sorry I wish I could have said that as well, but I just got really busy. Ch 8 review: Well, here's the next part of the story. Sorry. As I mentioned before I got busy and distracted. And I will finish, I'm just not sure how fast._

_MitzvahRose:Thanks! And I am, I will finish, just it might take a while (though I don't want it to) And I'm not sure how/when Impmon will enter the story, but I'm pretty sure he'll make an appearance. He's one of my favorites too, which is why I was a little sad I had to kill him off in the first part, but it was necessary for the overall story. Thanks! Enjoy!_


	10. Rescue

_Well folks, it's time for another chapter. Not a whole lot to say up here, so let's get on with things._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own. Seriously, would I be writing here, or too busy to write if I did own?_

_**Last Time:**__ The Tamers and Digidestined who managed to escape Tokyo, Takato, Ryo, Sora, Izzy, Cody, Matt, Kari, and Joe, all arrived at the Tamer's headquarters outside of Tokyo. There they met several of the Tamer's primary allies, and rested for the night in preparation for the next day's rescue mission._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Rescue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Henry<em>

"So who's your favorite character Henry?" Davis asked in what Henry had quickly learned was, for him, a quiet voice. He'd spent the last few hours getting to know the Digidestined a little better since none of them had really been able to catch more than a few minutes of sleep, and in the course of that discussion the TV show had come up.

_Of course, that was mostly Terriermon's fault._ Henry thought as he looked over at his partner, who was busy talking with the three Digidestined's partners.

"I actually didn't really watch the show." Henry replied after a second, taking the most diplomatic approach. Davis just nodded, accepting his answer. Henry was rather surprised at how well he was taking it. Davis seemed to think the fact that his adventures had somehow become a TV show here was cool rather than weird.

Henry didn't really have a gage one either of the other Digidestined's opinions, since neither of them had spoken since he'd dropped that little bomb shell. T.K. just seemed to be listening quietly, which he'd actually been doing most of the time they'd been holed up here, so Henry had no idea if that's how he normally was, or if the TV show revelation had done that to him. Yolei on the other hand did seem to be in a state of shock, which after the first hour or so of her interaction with Davis might actually be a good thing.

The two of them had been bickering about every little thing the entire time, and only a well phrased shut up from T.K. or the digimon could seem to get them to stop for any amount of time.

"So, you didn't really like the show?" T.K. asked, breaking his silence about a minute after Henry answered Davis.

"Well, it's not that I didn't like the show, I just had other things to do." Henry replied, thinking back to when the Digimon Adventure TV show had first aired. "I was much more interested in the card game than in the TV show."

"Card game?" Davis asked, regaining interest in the conversation. Henry nodded in answer to his question, reaching out to grab his backpack from against the wall. When they'd headed into the city he hadn't kept his cards on him, since he didn't have anything that would have given Terriermon a chance against most of the digimon in the city, other than Bio-merging. He had however kept his deck in his backpack. It had become something of a good luck charm for him, even when he didn't actually use it.

"Yea, the show was so popular that they made a series of collectable cards based on the TV series." Henry replied as he started searching through his backpack for his deck. "Eventually an entire game developed out of the card collection, which helped to make the show popular all throughout Japan."

Henry finally managed to get a hold of his deck at that point and held it out for the others to see. Davis took the deck almost as soon as it was offered, and pulled the cards out.

"Hey!" Davis exclaimed as he saw the cards. "These are just like the ones Tai has!"

That caused Henry to laugh, and he nodded as Davis looked over at him.

"Yea, when we repaired Tai's digivice, we modified it so that he could use our cards to power up Agumon." Henry said as Davis and T.K. looked at all of the cards. "In fact, he has some of the very best cards that were ever made in his deck."

"Really?" T.K. asked, and Henry nodded again.

"Yea, even though we repaired his digivice as best we could, he couldn't get Agumon to digivolve for some reason." Henry replied, taking his cards back as Davis and T.K. finished looking through them. "So to compensate we gave him a bunch of the most powerful cards we'd ever made."

"You guys made the cards?" Davis asked, looking impressed.

"Well, not originally." Henry replied, looking down at his deck. "Originally all of these were developed for the card game, and the developers didn't make a whole lot of super powerful cards. However, a few years ago we got the idea to develop a few decks stacked with ultra-powerful cards, something the Tamers who can't Biomerge could use to fight off stronger opponents. Tai got the first deck that we finished."

"That was pretty good of you guys." T.K. said, looking over at Henry, who looked right back.

"Yea, well by the time all that had happened Tai was friends with pretty much all of us, even Yamaki a little bit." Henry replied quietly.

"Which one was Yamaki again?" Davis asked, his forehead creased as he tried to remember who Henry was referring to.

"He's the government guy." T.K. replied before Henry could answer. "The one who helps the Tamers out."

"Oh yea!" Davis replied, as T.K. reminded him.

"Yea, Yamaki isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with, even after you've known him for a while." Henry said, leaning back against one of the walls again.

"Yea, I'm sure." Davis answered, "Hey, Henry?"

"Yea Davis?" Henry answered, wonder what was up this time.

"You said you helped out with fixing Tai's digivice, right?"

"Yea, I helped some."

"Do you think you could figure out how to install this in mine?" Davis asked, holding out his hand. Henry looked to see what he was holding, and it looked like some sort of computer chip, though it had a large X on one side of it.

"What is that?" Henry asked, intrigued by the chip.

"It's called an X-chip." Davis replied, looking down at the chip. "It's supposed to be able to allow our partners to unlock an additional, and powerful, digivolution beyond Mega Level."

"It what?" Henry asked, now sitting straight up.

"It lets our partners reach a new, powerful digivolution." T.K. answered for Davis.

"When did you guys get these?" Henry asked, gingerly picking the chip up from Davis's hand.

"Recently, Gennai gave them to us as we were leaving to come here." T.K. replied again.

"So do all of you have one of these?" Henry asked, and he was starting to get hopeful. If each of the twelve Digidestined had something that let their partner get to a level higher than the Mega level, they might actually have a good chance of taking the city back.

"Not everyone." T.K. answered, before Davis jumped in.

"Matt already has one in his digivice, while Tai gave this chip to me, and another one to Sora." Davis said, and Henry nodded. "He has two more of them on him, since he hadn't decided who to give them too yet."

"I see." Henry replied, a little disappointed, but five of the twelve getting to that kind of level was still better than none of them. He didn't keep talking after that as he looked at the chip, and Davis's digivice, which was wordlessly handed over to him.

After several minutes of scrutiny Henry sighed.

"I don't think I can install this." Henry said, handing the digivice and chip back to Davis. "I'm more of a software guy, so I'm not even sure if I could figure this out with a proper lab, let alone out here."

"Damn." Davis said in reply, accepting both back from Henry. "I was hoping you might be able to get it working." After that his frown disappeared as he shrugged. "Oh well. I guess we'll just have to wait until we get to this Headquarters place of yours."

Before Henry could answer there was a bright flash from the window which momentarily lit up the entire room. Everyone in the room stopped, and stared right at the window, unsure of what the flash was, or what had caused it. Before they had the chance to think about it for more than a second another flash lit up the room, followed by dozens more.

"What is that?" Yolei finally asked, breaking the silence she'd descended into after Henry's revelation about the TV show.

Henry knew exactly what those flashes were, as he'd seen them during the first weeks of the Demon Lord's attack, before they'd been forced out of the city, and more recently in his nightmares.

"It's a digimon attack." Davis said suddenly, staring out the window. Henry looked over at him, surprised that he'd recognized the attack as well. Henry was more than a little surprised at the look on Davis's face. He looked completely serious, completely unlike the character that Henry thought he knew from the TV show, and unlike the Davis he'd gotten to know over the last few hours.

"Yea, Davis is right." Henry added, looking back to where the digimon had stopped talking, and walked over to their partners. "It's most likely some Diaboromon fighting over some scrap of food."

Suddenly there was another flash of light, a green one this time. That caused Henry to pause, as he didn't know a single digimon in the Demon Lord's army with an attack that used green energy.

"Mimi!" Yolei suddenly exclaimed, running up to the window and looking up and down both sides of the street the building was on. T.K. and Davis reacted nearly as quickly, also running over to the window. Henry was slower than the three Digidestined, but he quickly realized exactly what was going on.

The green flash had to be from one of the Digidestined's digimon, Mimi Tachikawa's partner Palmon if Yolei's shout was any indication, fighting the Diaboromon. If Henry remembered correctly, which he almost always did, Palmon was only capable of reaching her Ultimate level, which wouldn't be enough to handle even a single Diaboromon, let alone what was actually out there.

"Can you guys see her or Lillymon?" Yolei asked as she looked back and forth down the street.

"No, they aren't on our street." T.K. replied, also looking back and forth quickly. "But I think they're pretty close to us."

"Right, we need to get out there, and help out." Davis said immediately, not even waiting for a response as the headed for the door, hardly even waiting for Veemon.

"Wait for me Davis!" Veemon exclaimed, jogging to catch up with Davis.

Henry looked to the other two Digidestined, and T.K. shrugged.

"Davis can go off a bit quickly at times." T.K. said, and Henry actually smiled.

"Yea, I gathered that." Henry answered, bending over so Terriermon could climb up onto his shoulder.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Terriermon asked as soon as Henry stood up. "After him!"

* * *

><p><em>Davis<em>

Davis rushed down the stairs, Veemon close on his heels, using the railing to fling himself around the landings to the next set of stairs. He hardly even paused at the ground floor before kicking the door open, and rushing out onto the street.

Davis had been cooped up for far too long in that building, even if he did his best to hide it from the others in the building. Davis hated just sitting around doing nothing, unless you were talking about sleeping of course, and it hadn't helped that he'd had this huge feeling of uneasiness since they stopped running for their lives.

You could almost say that Davis was looking forward to fighting hordes of demons out in the streets. At least, that's how he felt right now, he might feel a little different after running into said demons.

"Davis, should I go ahead and digivolve into Magnamon?" Veemon asked as the two of the stopped on the street.

"No." A voice said, and Davis looked back to see Henry leading the others down the stairs. "Magnamon's like a giant light bulb in the night, we'll never get close to your friends then. Wait until we're closer and we'll surprise them."

"Ok!" Veemon exclaimed loudly.

"And keep quiet!" Henry added, in a loud whisper.

"Oh, sorry." Veemon said, in something that resembled a whisper. Davis looked around for flashes of light as Terriermon whispered something to Veemon that sounded like _light bulb._

It only took him a second of looking for the flashes to resume, even faster than they had before, this time accompanied by the sound of explosions.

"This way!" Davis exclaimed, once more taking off at the front of the group, though the others kept up with him much better this time. They ran to an intersection not far from their building, and turned left, towards where most of the sounds were coming from.

Before they'd gone more than a few dozen feet down the new road one of the buildings exploded outwards into the street, throwing debris, and a heavily injured Lillymon into the center of the street.

Before Davis could so much as pull out his digivice for Veemon, Henry dashed past him, moving much faster than Davis thought he could move. Terriermon held onto the top of his head as Henry held his digivice up into the air.

"Biomerge Activate!" Henry shouted, and his digivice covered him and Terriermon in light.

"Terriermon Biomerge to!" The two of them grew huge in size as they digivolved together to the Mega level. "MegaGargomon!" MegaGargomon didn't miss a stride from digivolving, and dashed right for Lillymon.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon unleashed a torrent of missiles, which flew towards the building Lillymon had just been blown through, right as several dozen Diaboromon crawled through. The missiles hit them, blowing most of them straight into tiny digital bits.

"Man, that's so cool…" Davis said as he came to a stop, letting MegaGargomon take the lead.

"Davis don't just stand there!" T.K. shouted a few seconds later, running past him, followed by the already digivolved MagnaAngemon.

"Oh right…" Davis said, fishing into his pocket for his digivice. Before he could pull it out however, someone shouted his name.

"DAVIS!" Davis turned to see Mimi, Ken, and Stingmon come running out of an alley way not far from the building that Lillymon had been thrown into and MegaGargomon was turning into a Diaboromon graveyard.

"Ken! Mimi!" Davis shouted, as Veemon shouted out Stingmon's name. The two humans came to a panting halt in front of Davis, while Stingmon landed just behind them.

"Boy, am I glad to see all of you!" Mimi said without pausing for breath, seconds before Yolei caught her in a hug. Davis just grinned at Ken and held up a hand for a hi-five, which Ken exhaustedly returned.

"Uh Davis, I hate to interrupt…" Veemon said, tugging on Davis's shirt. Davis looked down to see Veemon pointing up the street, where hundreds of digimon were pouring out of alleys just like the one Ken, Mimi, and Stingmon had come from.

"Shit!" Davis exclaimed, looking down at Veemon, and then over at Stingmon. "I think we should bring out the big guns, what do you think?"

Davis grinned at Veemon, who smiled back, before looking over at Ken, who nodded, still breathing hard. Davis then held his digivice towards Veemon.

"Veemon digivolve to!" Veemon was surrounded by light, before emerging in his Champion level form. "ExVeemon!"

"Ok guys, now take it all the way up!" Davis exclaimed, as he and Ken held their digivices up to their partners.

"ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolve to!" The two Champion Level digimon were covered in light, before their lights rushed together. "Paildramon!" The two digimon emerged as one, higher level digimon. Then Davis and Ken's digivices glowed once more, providing Paildramon with more power to digivolve again.

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to!" Paildramon was once more covered in light, and this time the light expanded even more than when Henry and Terriermon had BIomerged, since the digimon they were digivolving into was even larger. After a few seconds the light disappeared, revealing a giant dragon with red wings and a massive cannon on his back. "Imperialdramon!"

"Positron Laser!" A massive blast of energy flew out from Imperialdramon into the mass of approaching digimon, blasting the entire front rank of them away. Usually that would be more than enough to deal with their enemies, but there were simply too many of them for a single attack to stop them.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon send a barrage of attacks down the street, blasting dozens of the digimon, but they continued to close on the humans and their partners.

"MegaGargomon, T.K., MagnaAngemon!" Davis called out, getting the attention of the three closest to the tide of digimon. The three turned at Davis's shout to see him waving at them to come back to them. The three hesitated for a second, and then dashed back towards Davis, covered by Imperialdramon, with MegaGargomon carrying Lillymon.

"We need to get out of here!" Davis shouted as they all regrouped in the middle of the street. MegaGargomon added his firepower to Imperialdramon's which kept the horde of demons at bay, at least for the moment. Eventually they were bound to attack from another direction.

"Agreed!" MegaGargomon shouted in Henry and Terriermon's voices. "How exactly do you plan on getting out of here though?"

"That's easy." Davis said, pointing a thumb over at Imperialdramon. "We fly out of here!"

"Better get moving then!" MagnaAngemon exclaimed, pointing behind the group where more digimon were pouring into the street.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Davis exclaimed, and then looked up to Imperialdramon. "Imperialdramon, pull us all up!"

"Ok Davis!" Imperialdramon shouted. Henry and Terriermon separated just as a blue beam of light flew down to pick all of the humans and their partners up and onto Imperialdramon's back. As soon as they were on it a protective blue field appeared around them, protecting them.

Imperialdramon then took off into the air, seconds before the massive tide of digimon overran where they'd been standing.

"That was close." Henry said as they looked back towards the ground.

"You can say that again Henry." Terriermon added, just before each of the Diaboromon on the ground arched back so their Web Wrecker cannons were pointing into the sky. "Uh…Imperialdramon?"

"Everyone hold on!" Imperialdramon shouted before banking to the left, just as the Diaboromon started firing into the air. Hundreds of blasts flew into the sky in an attempt to hit Imperialdramon, who went into crazy evasive maneuvers to avoid the majority of the blasts.

Unfortunately for his passengers there wasn't exactly anything to hold onto, so they were tossed around his back. Eventually the compartment settled, as a sort of extra gravity formed around them, steadying the compartment.

"Sorry about that folks!" Imperialdramon called out as he spun through another volley from the ground. All around the city hundreds of blasts were rising in an attempt to his Imperialdramon. It looked like something out of a World War Two movie, with the energy blasts being the antiaircraft guns, and Imperialdramon being the bomber. "I forgot to prep the cabin for evasive maneuvers. You should be fine now!"

Everyone nodded as the remaining partners returned to their rookie forms. Davis continued to watch the city below them as the fire only seemed to intensify, though none of the shots were even coming close to Imperialdramon at this point. He was too far in the air for them to be able to hit them.

"Man, am I glad to be out of there!" Davis exclaimed as he sat down on the ground. "It's a good thing they don't have many flying digimon, or we could be in a lot of trouble!" Davis laughed at the last part, though everyone else looked at him, with looks of concern, which caused Davis to stop laughing. "They don't have any flying digimon, right Henry?"

"Hold on!" Imperialdramon suddenly shouted once more, and suddenly changed directions as several dark shapes appeared in the sky before them. Davis, Ken, Yolei, and T.K. recognized them instantly, though Mimi and Henry didn't.

"What is that?" Mimi asked, just before each one of the shapes fired a blast of red energy from its mouth. The attacks lit up the grotesque forms of each digimon, which looked like some sort of digital Frankenstein monster, with parts from multiple digimon.

"Kimeramon." Ken answered as Imperialdramon dove out of the way of the first volley. Unfortunately there were more Kimeramon coming from pretty much every direction, boxing Imperialdramon in.

"Looks like you're going to have to fight them!" Davis shouted out to Imperialdramon, who roared as Davis said this.

"Gladly!" Imperialdramon replied, diving down towards the group below them. Kimeramon had a rather difficult history with the Digidestined, since Ken had first created it when he was still the Digimon Emperor. Kimeramon had been so strong that Magnamon had been the only one who could stop him, and only after Wormmon had sacrificed himself to power Magnamon up. Needless to say, Kimeramon wasn't well regarded by any of the Digidestined.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fired a blast at each one of the Kimeramon in front of him, hitting each of the giant digimon, since they didn't even attempt to evade.

"Alright Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted, encouraging his and Ken's joint partner since he knew Ken probably wasn't up to it after seeing Kimeramon again.

Before Davis really had the chance to cheer anymore, the smoke from the blasts cleared, revealing each of the Kimeramon with a fully charged Heat Viper in its mouth. Imperialdramon didn't even have time to tell them to hold on as he tried to dodge the blasts, unsuccessfully.

"AAARRRGHHHGGHH!" Imperialdramon shouted as three of the four attacks hit him.

"What the hell?" Davis asked as Imperialdramon started a downward spiral. "How the hell can an Ultimate Level hurt Imperialdramon like that?"

"Because they've most likely been enhanced!" Henry replied as Imperialdramon finally managed to level off, much lower and closer to the city. "They've enhanced several types of digimon when they can't find another digimon to fill their specific niche, or if they're a particular favorite of theirs!"

"Crap, that's not good." Davis replied, to which Henry only nodded. "Imperialdramon, can you mode change with us back here?"

"Only if you want to fall back to earth!" Imperialdramon replied, turning his head back towards the pursuing Kimeramon. "Mega Crusher!" A black ball of energy, even darker than the night sky, flew out from Imperialdramon's mouth, hitting the closest Kimeramon, which shouted in pain before exploding into data.

"Watch out below you!" Yolei suddenly shouted, just as more blasts from the ground fired up at Imperialdramon, who couldn't avoid them. This time he only grunted from the attack, falling lower out of the sky.

"I don't know how much longer I can last in this!" Imperialdramon shouted as he avoided more blasts from the ground and more from the Kimeramon.

"It's almost daybreak, can you hold out for a few more minutes?" Henry asked, as he looked towards the eastern horizon, where the first rays of sun could be seen.

"Mayb…" Imperialdramon started to reply, before several missiles from the ground flew up and hit him right in the face. The damage was minor to him, but it distracted him long enough for the Kimeramon to get a good bead on him again.

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Imperialdramon shouted, before plunging right towards the ground.

"Everyone hold on!" Davis shouted as the ground rushed up to meet them. No one bothered to mention the fact that there was nothing to hold onto as Imperialdramon plunged into the ground, and everything went dark.

~Chapter End~

_Well, there you have it. Hope you don't mind the cliff hanger too much, though that's probably just wistful thinking on my part. _

_Anyways, I figured after last chapter a little more action could be used in this chapter, though I'm slowly building things up to a really good action chapter, so if you're looking for that, just wait a few more chapters. Also, I know this wasn't a very long chapter, and I'm working on that. I'm getting back into the grove of writing, and expect the chapter length to increase as the story goes, so please be patient with me, thanks._

_So now we know what everyone's been doing while trapped in the city, which leaves only our two captives…so on that note I'd like to ask a question for anyone who bothers to read the Author's note, who would you rather see next chapter, the rest of the rescue, or what's going on with Tai and Rika?_

_**Review Replies**__: I'd actually like to take a quick second here and thank everyone who takes the time to review my story. I don't say thanks enough, so I'm going to try and fix that. So on that note, thanks for the reviews!_

_Animepotterfan: Yep! Finally got it out there!_

_Dark Anbu Knight: Thanks, it's good to be back. Thanks! And I hope it was up to expectations._

_Japboix1: haha, yea, I know, it was way too long. And really? Talk about good timing then! And thanks! I'm glad it was helpful, and you thought it was a good restart-ish chapter. Thanks, I thought so too obviously haha, and I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Doctorjaws: Thanks! I'm glad you think so. And thanks, I'm glad you enjoy all of it. 1. Thanks! I really started to like Yamaki when I rewatched Tamers a year or so ago, so I really wanted to have him in my stories a bunch. I think you'll like what I have planned for him in the upcoming chapters. 2. Yea, I've always felt there should be something like that in different dimensions. I'm a big scifi fan, so I see stuff with alternate dimensions all the time, and I always thought it was a little odd everyone was mostly ok with things. 3. I'm glad you like the interactions. I feel like it's fairly realistic, since all the characters are human, and have human interactions. While crossover stories where everyone gets along instantly aren't bad, I just felt like having some hostile interactions is more realistic, and interesting! Of course everyone will probably find a way to work well together if they want to survive, but that's something I feel would take time, not happen instantly. And Ryo, I feel like that's how he'd be in private. He's cocky attitude is what he shows the world, while he saves the more down to earth side to his friends, or just in a private environment. At least, that's the way I'm making Ryo in this story. And we'll have more of the down to earth Ryo, heck, he'll probably become a perspective before too long. And of course I'll be reintroducing the two of them, though you've still got a couple of chapters before I can do that. I can't say how good they'll be, since I'm still feeling my way back into writing, and they aren't character's I've focused on in the past, but they'll be there. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yea, I'd imagine in this situation that he'd be a little looser from the stress. Not to mention, it's been a few years since Tamers, so he might have loosened up a bit. And yea, I mean, Takato pretty much went berserk the last time he snapped, and yea. I think Takato would be Matt's ideal Tai. Very similar person, only not as loud and obnoxious, and a little more sensitive haha. And yea, I rather liked that scene myself. And thanks!_

_Appealtoreason: Thanks! I'm kinda curious how long it took you to get that thumbs up though…_

_pokemon-35055: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the update_

_TaioraWarrior: It's you! I's have been tempted to put in a surprised you're still alive, but I've been gone quite a while myself, so it just wouldn't work. And yea, I've been pretty good, just busy as hell. And don't worry about it. I don't really have the time to update at a super fast pace right now. Thanks! And hope you enjoy the rest of them!_

_nightwatcher55: Thanks! And the only official pairings right now are Taiora and Takari, I'm looking at a couple of other couples, but in all honesty the romance isn't going to be a huge part of the story. It's the secondary theme yes, but I'm focusing more on the adventure part. That may change in the future though. If you have any request, feel free to let me know._


	11. Captivity

_Well hello again everyone! I'm getting slightly faster at getting these chapters out, so that's a good thing. I've got a lot of free time coming up this summer, so I'm really hoping that I'll be able to get a lot of writing done, and that I don't get really distracted by something else…like what's happened in the past. _

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter, I didn't get a lot of responses from people letting me know what they thought, so I'm going to hope that was just because everyone was super busy. _

_So, hopefully this chapter will be enjoyable, because it brings us back to some characters we haven't seen for about half the story, so enjoy._

_**Last Time:**__ Henry, Davis, Yolei, and T.K. ended up spending the night in an abandoned building in Tokyo, and almost made it through the night without being discovered. Unfortunately Mimi and Ken had gotten into a bit of a bind, and they had to rescue them. After that a long chase ensued through the city, ending with Imperialdramon getting devastated by a group of powered up Kimeramon. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Digimon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Captivity <strong>

_Tai_

Tai grunted as the weight on his shoulder shifted, placing more weight on his left shoulder now. A few seconds later, and the weight shifted again, this time to his right one, which caused him to grunt again.

"You know, you don't have to make so much noise when I move around." Rika said from above Tai, as she stood on his shoulders in an attempt to reach the window of the cell they were in.

"Well maybe if you didn't put all of your weight on one side I wouldn't feel the need to grunt!" Tai replied, looking up for a second before looking back down. This was one of the times he was very glad Rika never wore skirts or dresses, since he was sure she'd beat him into a bloody pulp in this situation if she was in one, no matter what he did.

"Oh quit complaining." Rika replied, reaching up for the window one more time before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Damn it, I still can't even get close to it."

Tai looked up again as Rika shrugged and motioned for him to lower her, which he quickly did. The two of them quickly settled down on the floor of their cell, since the window was the only way in or out of the room other than the barred metal door that was the main entrance to the cell.

"Well, you got any other bright ideas?" Rika asked after the two of them had settled down on the far wall from the door.

"Just give me a little while to think," Tai replied, closing his eyes as he did. "I'll think of something."

Rika snorted at that, as they'd been in the cell for several hours already, and hadn't even come close to finding a way out of the room.

Tai opened one eye and shot Rika a glare, which they both knew was more joking than serious,, which the red head caught, and the two of them shook their heads in a small amount of humor. Even in the situation they were currently in, they were trying their hardest not to give in to despair.

Tai closed his eye again after the glare, attempting to relax and clear his mind. Even if they'd already tried what felt like everything, Tai knew from experience that there was something else they could try out.

Unfortunately for Tai he just couldn't seem to concentrate very well, his mind straying to his friends who were scattered across this dimension.

_Hopefully they all managed to find a way out of the city, or ran into some of the other Tamers…_ Tai thought wistfully to himself for what was probably the hundredth time. Even with his attempts to distance himself from his friends to prevent thoughts like that from distracting him, he just couldn't seem to.

_I guess I really can't just cut them out like that…_ Tai thought to himself, and smiled slightly. _Eh, I guess that's not really a bad thing. I'll just have to work harder to protect all of them, and make sure nothing happens to them._

Tai suppressed a sigh as he finally admitted to himself that his attempt to cut himself off from his friends wasn't very likely to succeed. Before he really had the chance to think about what that would really entail he felt a sharp pain in his arm, causing him to open his eyes and look over. Rika had just hit him, and was glaring at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Tai asked, rubbing the spot she had hit.

"Oh don't complain, I barely hit you." Rika replied, shaking her head. "Anyways, I was trying to talk to you and you were ignoring me."

"That's still not grounds for hitting me." Tai replied, smirking a bit as he earned another head shake from Rika. The two of them had interacted this way the entire time Tai had spent with the Tamers, reminding Tai of how he and Sora had acted when they were younger, though Rika was certainly much more violent that Sora had been. "So what was it that you wanted?"

"Well, I was just asking about what happened after you got back to your dimension." Rika replied, and Tai nodded once himself. He was pretty sure she'd wanted to know exactly what had happened to him since he'd returned, since his behavior was very different from when he'd last seen the Tamers. "You seem more…like yourself now."

"Heh, you could say that…" Tai replied, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling for a minute. "Well I managed to exercise a few of my…I guess you could say, personal demons while I was back." Rika nodded as Tai paused for a second. "It started with just helping out all of my friends. My plan for avoiding all of them fell through the first time they got attacked."

Rika snorted at that, before smirking at Tai. " I figured your little 'avoid my friends' plan wasn't going to work, even in the state you were in back then."

"Yea, I guess it was sorta dumb looking back…" Tai replied, and Rika shrugged at that.

"I don't think it was dumb, you just didn't want anyone to get close to you again after _them_." Rika said, the way she said them leaving no doubt as to who she was referring to. "We all figured that's what you were trying to do. Henry said something about it being a defense mechanism or something like that."

"I guess." Tai shrugged once again, a little uncomfortable. He'd never been one who really liked to talk about his feelings. "Actually, it turned out _they_ survived what happened to _them_."

"What?" Rika asked, looking over at Tai, who simply nodded.

"The three of _them_ showed up and tried to gang up on the Digidestined while I was trapped in Mask's Square." Tai answered, and Rika shuddered. She knew exactly what Mask's Square did, and how it would affect someone like Tai. "But my friends were able to beat all of them."

"So are _they_ gone for good now?" Rika asked, and Tai shrugged once more.

"I have no idea." Tai replied. "But my gut tells me I haven't seen the last of _them_. It seems like _they're_ fated to haunt me until all of this is over."

"Ha, right, fate." Rika snorted once again, earning a glare from Tai. "You've been letting your action hero-ness get to your head again if you think someone is fated to chase after you." Rika degenerated into laughing as Tai glared at her for a second before his face broke out into a smile as well.

Seconds later the door across from the two humans was thrown open, revealing several Rookie-Level digimon staring in at the two of them.

"On your feet!" One of them shouted as several walked into the room with what looked like cattle prods in their hands. "NOW!"

Tai and Rika did as they were told as the digimon looked like they meant business with the cattle prods. Six of the digimon placed themselves opposite of Tai and Rika, three covering each of the humans. Almost as soon as they were finished setting up another figure entered through the door.

He had to duck to fit through the human sized opening, as he was several feet taller than even the tallest human. Tai's eyes narrowed as the digimon that had captured them stood before them.

"Well, I see the two of you have found out there's no escape." Bagramon said with a smirk, looking between Tai and Rika. "This cell was designed to prevent any humans from escaping, and that was before I added any of my own, personal touches to it, just in case you started to get close to leaving." The Mega-Level digimon smirked once again, and Tai felt his anger building.

_The first chance I get, I'm going to turn this guy into tiny bits of data…_Tai thought to himself as Bagramon fell silent and looked between him and Rika. After a few seconds he pointed towards Rika, and the digimon surrounding the two humans moved forward. The three who had been surrounding Tai pressed forward, and hit him with the prod, instantly sending a wave of electricity through his body.

Tai had built up a rather large tolerance to pain however, and the prod only elicited a grunt from him, at which point the other two prodded him as well, this time forcing him to his knees. Next to him Rika was in a very similar situation, with one addition. A seventh Rookie-Level entered the room with chains just like the ones they'd been forced to wear when they'd first been brought here.

"Rika!" Tai exclaimed as he saw the digimon with the chains heading right for her. That earned him another couple of prods, which forced him down once more. Before he could get close to recovering Rika was once more imprisoned by the chains, and the four digimon around her dragged her out of the cell.

The three digimon that had been surrounding Tai fell back at this point as well, leaving with Bagramon, who only smirked at Tai one last time before the cell door closed. Tai could only stare at the closed door, before he slammed a fist into the ground.

"Damn it!" Tai added as he hit the ground again. It may have been irrational to think that he could have done something, but that didn't stop him from feeling that, if only to have them take him instead of her. "Damn it, damn it, damn it…"

It took Tai a few more seconds of venting on the floor before he took a long breath and worked to calm himself down.

_Ok. Stay Calm. Getting angry isn't going to help._ Tai thought to himself as he tried to calm himself enough to think straight. This wasn't one of the fights that he could just charge in and try to win by the skin of his teeth. He had to think to win this one, or he and Rika were in for a fate worse than death.

* * *

><p>~Several Hours Later~<p>

* * *

><p>Tai was once more sitting on the ground of his cell, having spent the last several hours attempting to find some way out of the cell that he and Rika had missed earlier, with absolutely no luck.<p>

_There's no such thing as an escape proof prison._ Tai thought to himself. _There has to be a way out of here!_

There was a sudden click as Tai thought that, which caused Tai to look over towards the door to the cell. The door slowly swung open, revealing an empty hallway outside of the cell.

"…the hell?" Tai asked himself before pushing himself up and onto his feet. He approached the door slowly, a strange feeling in his gut that something wasn't right, and after all of his experience's he'd come to trust his gut immensely.

Tai cautiously leaned his head out the door, looking in both directions of the empty hallway. One side seemed to lead to a dead end, namely the end of the prison, while the other way seemed to lead out of the prison.

_Ok, no guards, and the door's unlocked._ Tai thought to himself before nodding. _Yep, definitely some sort of trap, or some sick game._

Tai turned back to look in the cell for a second before opening the door completely and stepping into the hallway. It didn't matter if this was a trap or some game Bagramon wanted to play with him, he had a better chance out of the cell than in it.

Tai moved quickly, but quietly, down the hallway and up the stairwell at the end of it. At the top of the stairwell was a large room that Tai assumed was the guard room for the prison below.

_When the hell did they get the time to build some sort of medieval fortress prison?_ Tai thought to himself before spotting a familiar black shape hanging on a coat rack (_why the hell do digimon have a coat rack?)_ across the room. Tai quickly moved across the room and pulled his jacket off of the coat hanger and put it on, surprised to feel several things out of place. Tai quickly pulled them out and was surprised to find both his digivice and the deck of modify cards he'd had on him when he'd been captured.

"Well, that's convenient." Tai said out loud as he clipped the deck onto his belt and put his digivice onto his wrist. Tai pulled up the digimon locator function of his digivice, which should allow him to find Agumon fairly quickly, since he was keyed into the digivice. Sure enough the signatures of several digimon showed up right away on the holographic screen that hovered above Tai's digivice, including the blue icon that represented Agumon.

The Digimon locator was one of the more useful functions that had been added to Tai's digivice, especially when it was really needed. It had been added when Tai had commented on the fact that it was easy to locate other digivice users, but when someone got separated from their partner, it was very difficult to locate them. Henry had immediately seized upon the idea, and with this dimension's Monster Makers, had developed a locator function that not only showed the location of Tai's partner, but also other digimon within a fifty meter radius.

Tai took a few moments to get his bearings on where Agumon was and then snorted to himself.

_Yep, this is definitely some sort of set up._ Tai thought to himself as he headed off towards the very close by Agumon. Someone, most likely Bagramon, wanted to mess with his mind seriously.

Despite the fact that Bagramon was obviously messing with him Tai still felt that being out and about, with all of his equipment and his partner was a much better situation than being stuck in the cell. Bagramon probably didn't have a clue as to the power he and Agumon would have when they biomerged, and Tai couldn't wait to demonstrate the error of his ways to him.

Plus this would give him his best chance of finding Rika and getting both of them out of here.

Tai glanced down at his digivice, noticing that he'd arrived in close proximity to where Agumon was being held.

"Agumon?" Tai called out in a normal tone, which was loud enough to carry though out the area he was in, a long corridor that curved out of sight in front of him.

"Tai?" Agumon's voiced replied, coming from one of the doors on the left side of the hallway. Tai moved to it, and lifted the simple bar that was the only thing locking it out of the way. "Tai!" Agumon exclaimed, jumping up at Tai as he stood in the door way.

"Hey buddy." Tai replied with a smirk.

"How'd you manage to escape? And where's Rika?" He asked, looking around the corridor.

"They decided to let me wander around at will" Tai replied, and Agumon gave him a knowing look. Both of them knew exactly what that meant. "As for Rika…" Tai paused and looked around for a minute. "They took her a while ago. I don't know where to."

"Oh." Agumon replied before shaking his head. "They separated me and Renamon right from the start, so I don't know if they took her too."

Tai simply nodded at this, bringing up his arm to pull up the digivice locator on his digivice.

"This should help us find her, if something similar is happening to her." Tai said, and Agumon nodded. Before he could pull up the function however the ground started to shake, causing both Tai and Agumon to look down the corridor they were standing in.

Racing towards the two of them are several dozen digimon that look like giant eggs with feet.

"Digitamamon?" Agumon asked, slightly confused before Tai yanks his arm.

"Don't just stand there! Run!" Tai shouted, already heading in the opposite direction of the Digitamamon. Agumon didn't need to be told twice, and took off after his partner, racing along the corridor.

The two raced ahead of the Digitamamon, following the corridor they were in, but it seemed like the corridor was endless. Neither of them realized what was going on until they ran past the open door that had been Agumon's prison cell.

"Damn it, the corridor's a giant circle!" Tai cursed as the Digitamamon started to gain on the pair of them. Tai reached into the deck of modify cards he had, pulling out whatever was on top.

A Picture of Omnimon greeted him as he looked at the picture.

_Damn, too high powered for Agumon…_ Tai thought to himself as he reached for another card, repeating the process until he finally pulled out a card that he could use with Agumon.

"Agumon, get ready to blast the wall ahead of us!" Tai called out to his partner, who may have nodded, but Tai couldn't tell from the running. "Digi-modify! RizeGreymon's Trident Revolver activate!"

A large gun appeared on Agumon's left arm, along with some red chest armor. Agumon immediately jumped forward, and aimed at the wall a good ways ahead of him and Tai.

"Trident Revolver!" Agumon exclaimed, firing a triple barrage of blasts at the wall, which was immediately destroyed. The pair managed to get through the explosion and out through the hole they'd created. Unfortunately for them they didn't emerge into some sort of side room, but rather a large open area of some sort, and the hole they'd flown through was a good dozen feet in the air.

"AAhhh!' Tai and Agumon shouted out as the crashed into the ground. Luckily none of the Digitamamon followed them through the hole into the large, arena like room.

"That wasn't fun at all…" Tai remarked, slowly getting to his feet, and feeling for any major or minor injuries.

"You can say that again." Agumon replied as the Trident Revolver disappeared. "Where are we anyways?"

"I don't know, but it almost looks like some sort of arena." Tai answered, looking around at the rough terrain around them. It seemed like it could have been designed as a combat arena of some sort.

"That would be a good guess Mr. Kamiya!" A loud voice boomed out, seemingly from every corner of the room. A large image of Bagramon suddenly appeared across the arena from Tai and Agumon.

"Bagramon." Tai said as he and Agumon glared at the digimon's image. "What's the meaning of bringing us here?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Bagramon asked, smirking at Tai and Agumon. "You and your partner escaped and come here on your own."

"Cut the crap." Tai said harshly. "Everyone here knows the only reason we're here is you let me out of my cell, and called off all of the guards."

"Oh my, you knew all of this, and yet you still came here?" Bagramon asked, and then his smirk disappeared. "You are either lying or far stupider than the reports if you allowed me to do this to you."

"Or maybe I'm just confident we can take you." Tai replied, which elicited a harsh laugh from Bagramon.

"Oh no doubt your biomerged form could beat me fairly easily." Bagramon said, and Tai's eyes widened, which Bagramon didn't miss. "Yes, I know all about the fact that you can biomerge now, and just how powerful you are, which is why I've brought you here. I want to see this power in action."

"Alright." Tai replied. "Come on down here and I'll demonstrate it for you."

"Oh, I don't think I'll come and fight you myself." Bagramon answered, smirking against. "First I need to see how you fight so I can make my strategy perfect."

"Huh?" Agumon asked, just as several doors around the arena opened, and Diaboromon and digimon that Tai recognized as DexDorugoramon started to crawl out of them.

"Agumon, I think it's time to put an end to this little charade." Tai said, holding out the arm with his digivice on it. Agumon nodded, and Tai took a deep breath. "Biomerge Activate!"

"Agumon biomerge to! EmperorGreymon!" Tai and Agumon were both consumed by a bright orange light that soon swelled in size, before fading away to reveal EmperorGreymon, his sword resting on his right shoulder.

_**Let's get these guys, and then find Rika.**_ Tai said within EmperorGreymon before jumping at the first group of Diaboromon.

The weakened Mega-Level copies didn't stand a chance as EmperorGreymon landed among them, quickly cutting all of them to pieces with his sword.

"Web Wrecker!" Several of the other groups of Diaboromon had lined up shots on EmperorGreymon, and fired blasts of energy towards him, which EmperorGreymon avoided by jumping straight up into the air.

"Dragonfire." EmperorGreymon lowered his sword, which had started to glow with orange energy, down to a position that made it look more like a giant crossbow than a sword. However before he could finish his attack the pair of DexDorugoramon jumped up to where he was, and quickly knocked him down to the ground.

"Argh!" EmperorGreymon cried out as he hit the ground, barely holding on to his sword.

_**Damn, those guys are fast…**_ Tai said inside EmperorGreymon.

_**Try Pyro Dragons, it's a faster attack!**_ Agumon replied, and Tai nodded before reversing his grip on EmperorGreymon's sword, point the blade straight towards the ground, before he plunged it into the ground.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon called out as the ground below him swelled with fire before releasing nine flaming dragons, which flew up towards the DexDorugoramon. The two digimon managed to avoid the dragons however, as they had a long distance to travel, and were moving fairly slow.

_**Ok, that didn't work…**_ Agumon said as the two DexDorugoramon charged blasts in their hands.

"Metal Impulse!" They shouted in unison, just as several Diaboromon attacked with their Web Wrecker attacks. All of the attacks hit EmperorGreymon, who was thrown across the arena, and into the far wall.

"Ugh…" EmperorGreymon said as both Tai and Agumon felt that.

_**We can't take a whole lot of hits like that.**_ Tai said to Agumon. _**Do we have any other attacks, anything that's faster?**_

_**Hold on…**_ Agumon replied, just as all of the Demon Lord digimon started attacking again. Tai took control, dodging the majority of the attacks, and deflecting the rest with his sword.

_**Tai, try using Pyro Dragons, without plunging the Ryuugonken into the ground!**_ Agumon exclaimed after several more seconds of Tai dodging attacks.

_**What? How is that going to work?**_

_**JUST DO IT!**_

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon exclaimed, Tai following the movements that Agumon showed him inside EmperorGreymon. He extended the Ryuugonken forward with both hands gripping it as he attacked, and to Tai's surprise nine dragons exploded out of EmperorGreymon's arms and the sword.

The nine dragons blasted right at the DexDorugoramon, who couldn't avoid the dragons this time, as they were both closer, and moving at a faster speed.

_**Alright! It worked!**_ Tai exclaimed excitedly.

_**Of course it did!**_ Agumon replied, and Tai could hear the smugness in his voice.

Before the two of them could celebrate however, the smoke from the explosion cleared, revealing the two DexDorugoramon, who looked like they'd only been slightly harmed.

_**I guess the tradeoff for the increased speed is less power.**_ Tai said as several Diaboromon jumped into the air to attack EmperorGreymon, who was able to simply cut them to pieces with his sword.

_**Try this one Tai. It's more concentrated than Pyro Dragons, but still a fast attack.**_ Agumon said, displaying another attack for Tai to observe. Tai grinned as he looked at the move, having the feeling he was going to like this attack.

EmperorGreymon charge towards the two DexDorugoramon, who dodged the slashes he made with his sword, before charging up their own attack.

"Metal Impulse!" They shouted in unison again, launching the two metal blasts at EmperorGreymon. EmperorGreymon simply stood his ground, deflecting the attacks with the Ryuugonken. EmperorGreymon then brought the Ryuugonken back over his right shoulder.

"Dragonfire" EmperorGreymon called out, the blade of the Ryuugonken glowing with orange energy again. "Blast!" EmperorGreymon swung the sword over his shoulder, and the glowing blade released a blast of orange energy that flew right at the DexDorugoramon, who were too stunned to dodge the attack, which hit them straight on, destroying both of them.

After that the remaining Diaboromon charged in mass, but were quickly cut down, their numbers doing nothing to address the power imbalance. As soon as the last Diaboromon was destroyed EmperorGreymon landed on the ground of the arena, breathing heavily from the battle.

"Hahaha!" A loud laugh cut through the arena at that point and Bagramon's face reappeared opposite of EmperorGreymon. "That was most impressive! Better than I expected!"

Tai and Agumon both had to restrain their anger at Bagramon's laughing.

"That's enough Bagramon." EmperorGreymon said, pointing the Ryuugonken at Bagramon's image. "Come down here and fight us!"

"You seriously think you've gotten to the point where I'll fight you?" Bagramon asked with another laugh. "No, you haven't. But I do have another, extra special opponent for you."

As soon as he said that another door opened, this time directly in front of EmperorGreymon. A digimon walked forward, and both Tai and Agumon could see that it was smaller than they were, but seemed to be carrying some sort of staff.

_**Wait, that looks just like…**_ Tai said inside EmperorGreymon as the digimon stepped out into the light.

"Sakuyamon!"

* * *

><p>~Chapter End~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh snap! Sakuyamon? Is that Rika and Renamon, or some other Sakuyamon? Guess you'll have to wait a little while to find out…<em>

_Anyways, a couple of notes on this chapter. For those of you who don't know, the Ryuugonken is the name of EmperorGreymon's sword. It means Dragon Soul Sword. _

_Now about his attacks. I always felt that EmperorGreymon's attacks took too long to execute, or were too slow, so I rectified that somewhat._

_The first one is basically just a faster, weaker __**Pyro Dragon **__attack. I'd always felt that EmperorGreymon didn't really need to stab the ground to release the dragons, since they're supposed to be lodge within his armor, so this makes sense to me. Basically, stabbing the sword into the ground allows the dragons to gain more power, like from the earth's geothermal energy if you want to get slightly scientific, but also slows them down. Releasing them without stabbing the ground weakens them, but also allows them to move faster._

_Now, __**Dragonfire Blast**__ is slightly more something I completely added. It's basically like EmperorGreymon charging up his Dragonfire Crossbow, only swinging his sword to release it instead for firing a crossbow. Again, its like a scaled down Dragonfire Crossbow, only he swings his sword to release it, and it retains most of Dragonfire Crossbow's power, but sacrifices precision accuracy. _

_If you have any other questions, or don't like what I did, feel free to let me know, and I'll answer your questions and try to change your mind as best I can._

_**Review Replies: **__Again, to everyone who reviewed, thanks!_

_nightwatcher55: Thanks! As I said there will still be some romance though. And yep, they're in a bit of a tough situation._

_Japboix1: Thanks! Haha, I know how that goes, and sorry for taking so long to update. As I mentioned above I have a lot of free time this summer, which I'm planning to use to get my writing going full swing, so that'll hopefully happen. And thanks! I'm trying to give each Demon Lord a theme in their minions, one that resonates with them decently well, and the Kimeramon are perfect for the one running the show in Tamer town._

_PrincessOfDestiny14: Thanks! And yep! always in trouble. And yea. I always wish I hadn't planned out this whole story before watching Frontier, but oh well. Oh, and it's 02/03/05…so don't count out Data Squad just yet…and yep! I thought it was good, but I'm a bit biased ._

_Dark Anbu Knight: Thanks! And haha, nope, sorry. That'd be getting ahead too much, but I hope you enjoyed what I picked._

_Hornofdesolation: Yea, that was the thing that was most unrealistic about this chapter. The thing that I'm saying right now is he was too tired to hit that level of speed. He only used the light speed thing during the world tour, never any other time, which leads me to believe it isn't something he does unless he really has to. There could be a number of reasons, but I'm going to say that it's an energy thing (after all moving that fast can't be something easy to do) so with his Wormmon half having fought most of the night, Imperialdramon just didn't have the energy to use light speed._

_pokemon-35055: Glad you're enjoying it! And the couples are Taiora and Takari right now. I'm still debating on the other couples, but there will be others._


	12. Rescue II

_Well, I'm back once again, and seem to be hitting this 13 day between update thing pretty well…Now I do have some good news on that front, I've finished up with school for the semester, so hopefully I should have more time to write. I'm going to try and update more often now, though I won't exactly promise anything specific at this point._

_Anyways, hope you guys liked last chapter, and are ready for an even longer one!_

_**Last Time:**__ We caught up with Tai and Rika, who were captured by Bagramon and imprisoned somewhere in Tokyo. Rika was taken out of the cell she was sharing with Tai, and hours later Tai was let out of the cell, with the opportunity to escape. This turned out to be a trap laid by Bagramon, who had prepared an arena to weaken EmperorGreymon, though that plan seemed to backfire as EmperorGreymon discovered several new attacks that allowed him to defeat his opponents, until a familiar face stepped out onto the arena. We'll see the conclusion to that, but not until some other chapter. If you actually bothered to read this feel free to get angry over that last statement if I almost got you, you'll be even more mad by the end of this chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own, otherwise there'd be a lot more mega on mega combat every episode, and Adventure would have had a third season to rid the world of the ugly taste of 02._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Rescue Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sora<em>

Sora exited out of the living quarters building, accompanied by Biyomon, and out into what looked like sheer and utter chaos. People, human and digimon alike, were running all over the place, seemingly at random. Most of them seemed to be moving something or another as they ran around, but Sora couldn't figure any of it out at all.

Adding to Sora's confusion were the large flood lights which were illuminating the entire camp, town, whatever this place really was. It certainly made an improvement over the pitch black darkness that had covered it earlier, but seemed to contradict everything that Sora had been told about night time around here.

Sora continued to simply stand there, looking all around her until she felt the ground start to shake somewhat. Sora immediately thought that it was an earthquake, but the source of the shaking soon revealed itself. Sora watched in shock as several tanks came into view, followed by armed soldiers, all heading for the perimeter of the town.

The others around her didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with that, simply getting out of the way of the tanks and continuing about their business.

_What the hell is going on?_ Sora wondered to herself before spotting a familiar face. Ryo and Cyberdramon were both standing a little ways down the road from where Sora was, talking to a couple of the soldiers who had passed through the camp.

Sora gestured to Biyomon to follow her, and headed towards the Tamer. As she got closer she could see that the soldiers were eyeing Cyberdramon as they talked to Ryo, obviously slightly concerned at the sight of the tall, angry looking digimon. The two soldiers left Ryo just as Sora got over to them, heading after the rest of their comrades.

"Ryo!" Sora called out over the loud noise that was created by everyone moving around, and shouting at one another. It was seriously like one of those action movies Tai would use to make her watch, namely when everyone was at their camp preparing to go off into battle…

_Which could almost exactly describe what's going on here…_ Sora thought to herself, cursing her lack of sleep for slowing down her thought processes. Of course that's what was going on here.

"Oh hey Sora!" Ryo waved as Sora and Biyomon arrived next to him and Cyberdramon. "All the noise out here wake the two of you up?"

"No, we were already awake; we just wanted to see what was going on." Sora replied, gesturing around them. "I didn't really expect anything quite like this."

"Yea…"Ryo replied, laughing for a second. "Yamaki had a couple of ideas on how to get into the city, and just had to get all of them rolling at once. This is the result of that."

"Well, it's certainly impressive." Biyomon said, joining in the conversation. "But what exactly is going on?"

"Well, several things actually." Ryo answered. "We've got the group that'll be entering the city for the rescue mission, they're mostly prepping in the tech center or sleeping. Then we're pulling some of the Tamers out of the Headquarters Defense group so they can provide a distraction for the rescue group. Finally we're pulling in some of the reserve army troops to thicken HQ's defenses while we're on the mission."

"Wow, all of that just for a rescue mission?" Sora asked, even more impressed with everything that was going on around her than she was before.

"Yea, it's a logistical nightmare right now, but the plan Yamaki's got should give us a much better chance of getting in and out of the city relatively unscathed." Ryo answered with a grin. "Especially since we've got you Digidestined around to help out."

"Right!" Sora replied with a smile, before remembering a rather important detail about her ability to help, and looked up in exasperation. "Crap, my digivice!"

Ryo jumped a little at Sora's sudden change in demeanor and her outburst.

"Huh?" He asked, obviously confused.

"My digivice, it's…" Sora paused for a second, not exactly sure how to describe her digivice. "…kinda broken…"

Ryo looked at her for a second, and then grinned.

"Oh yea, Takato mentioned something about a disassembled digivice." Ryo said thoughtfully. "You should take it over to the tech center. They'll have someone there who should be able to reassemble it no problem."

"Really?" Sora asked, and Ryo nodded. "Ok, can you take me to this tech center place?"

"Uhh…" Ryo replied, looking around at the chaos about them. "Not right this second, but I can point out where it is. There'll be plenty of people to help you once you get there."

Sora nodded as Ryo said this, understanding immediately. A few seconds later she and Biyomon were jogging through the crowd, well Biyomon was flying over it while Sora jogged, heading for the building Ryo had pointed out.

* * *

><p><em>Yamaki<em>

"That's unacceptable." Yamaki said calmly to the general standing in front of him.

"What do you mean it's unacceptable?" The general replied, looking like he was doing his best to intimidate Yamaki.

_All these generals are the same…_ Yamaki thought to himself with an internal sigh. To say that he'd had several issues with this general would be an understatement.

Most of the generals in the Japanese Self-Defense Force got along pretty well with Yamaki, since he didn't try to tell them how to do their jobs, most of the time, and provided quite a bit of useful information about the digimon that were invading the country. However, the general in front of him was one of the few exceptions.

"Exactly what I said General Fujiwara," Yamaki replied. "Your forces cannot deploy that far forward, and will remain here at the main compound as a defensive unit."

"I don't take orders from you Yamaki." General Fujiwara replied, his anger clearly getting the better of him. This time Yamaki really did sigh, though the general didn't seem to notice. "I'll deploy my troops were I see fit!"

"Then you want all of them to be killed?" Yamaki asked, earning a glare from the Fujiwara.

_These damn former nobles are starting to get on my nerves._ Yamaki thought to himself once again. Even though the nobility of Japan had been abolished shortly after the Second World War, the former noble families still had a large amount of influence and power in the Government, which allowed fools like Fujiwara, who had no idea about how to really lead troops into battle, to become commanders.

"You have two choices." Yamaki said after a pause to let his comment to sink in. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this idiot, and he had a rescue operation to get started. "Either you deploy like I've asked you to, or I can call Defense Command and have them replace you."

At that Yamaki turned away from General Fujiwara, and headed for the main operators on the other side of the command center.

"That was pretty impressive." A voice said suddenly from right behind Yamaki. Yamaki turned to see the tall, blond haired Digidestined, Matt, following along behind him.

"Dealing with people like him is something you get used to in my line of work." Yamaki replied before turning back around as the two reached the main operator station. "Is there something you needed?"

"Nothing in particular." Matt replied, quickly moving out of the way of one of the command center controllers, who quickly passed by him and Yamaki. "I just noticed the sudden influx of people and supplies, and was wondering what I can do to help."

Yamaki looked over the younger man for a minute before turning back to the display in front of him, checking for any sort of changes from a standard night. After a few more seconds he finally answered the Digidestined.

"There isn't anything for you to do right now," Yamaki replied, "Other than resting for a little while longer. You and the rest of your friends are going in with the rescue team, so I'd get as much rest as you can."

Yamaki glanced at Matt again, who simply nodded, looking quite disappointed at the fact that there wasn't anything for him to do. Yamaki had to keep from smirking at the look on his face. Matt turned to leave after that, and Yamaki had a sudden idea.

"Why don't you go and find Takato?" Yamaki said after a second, "He might have something you can help out with."

The disappointed look on Matt's face disappeared, and he actually smiled at that.

"Alright, I'll do that. Thanks!" He waved before turning and walking out of the command center. Yamaki turned back towards the operator's station, catching his chief operator looking at him.

"What is it Riley?" Yamaki asked, knowing the look that she was giving him.

"Didn't you tell Takato to stay out of the way while all of this was going on?" Riley replied.

"Yes, that sounds right." Yamaki replied, looking back towards the overhead screen. Riley just sighed and turned back towards her station.

"Status change!" One of the other operators called out suddenly, getting Yamaki's attention. Yamaki walked around until he was standing right behind Riley, who was quickly typing away at her terminal.

"There, in Setagaya Ward." Riley said, as she zoomed her personal monitor in on that area. Yamaki looked at the sudden convergence of most of the active digital signatures in that area right into the Ward.

"What the hell are they all doing?" Another Operator asked. They'd never seen anything like this before.

"Update!" Someone shouted again, and Yamaki had to restrain himself from yelling. He was standing here in the middle of all the Operators after all, he could see everything just fine on his own.

"They're moving." Riley said unnecessarily as they both watched the digital signatures move up to the north. "What are they doing?"

Yamaki didn't answer, instead he studied the screen.

_They're moving differently from their normal patterns, almost as if they're following something…or chasing someone._ Yamaki thought to himself, coming to a sudden realization.

"They're chasing Henry and Rika." Yamaki said suddenly, just as Riley turned around.

"That has to be it." Riley replied with a nod, having obviously figured it out as well. Riley had always been one of the few people actually able to keep up with Yamaki in terms of intellect.

"Alright, looks like we're going to kick things off a little earlier than we planned." Yamaki said, looking around at the different Operators. "Get word out to the entire base that we're starting now."

* * *

><p><em>Sora<em>

"Well, this looks like the place." Sora said out loud as she and Biyomon arrived in front of a building with a crooked sign that said _Technology Center_ on the front of it. Sora looked at the building rather suspiciously as she and her partner stood in front of it.

It wasn't that there was anything particularly wrong with the building, but Sora's experiences had always told her to be careful around the type of people who were sure to be in that building.

"Is something the matter Sora?" Biyomon asked, looking down at Sora from where she was hovering next to her.

"Uh…" Sora started to reply, before shaking her head. It couldn't be that bad in there. "No, nothing's the matter Biyomon."

With that Sora stepped forward towards the door to the building, reaching for the handle of the door, and pulling it open.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting." Sora said to herself as the two looked into the building. Inside the door was a rather long hallway with a set of double doors at the end with the word _Lab_ written over them.

The two walked towards the doors, where Sora paused for another few seconds before she pushed the doors open.

"Yea, that's more like it." Sora groaned out loud as she and her partner looked out into a large room that was filled with all sorts of computer equipment, and at least two dozen people busily running around the room, looking like they were doing their best to impersonate headless chicken.

Sora and Biyomon weren't really noticed as they stood there watching everyone run around, frantically doing something or another.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked right behind Sora, who spun around quickly. Standing behind her was an average sized, brown haired man who looked to be about the same age as Sora. There was something about him that was vaguely familiar to Sora.

"I'm sorry, are we in the way?" Sora asked quickly, stepping to the side.

"Oh, no, not at all Sora." The man smiled at Sora, who smiled weakly out of politeness. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Sorry, can't say that I do." Sora replied, a sheepish grin coming over her face. She tried to remember where she'd seen him before, but it must have been a brief meeting and just in passing. It didn't help that there wasn't anything remarkable about him. He was averagely built, of average height, and had brown hair and brown eyes. In fact the only thing that wasn't average about him was the fact that everything about him was average.

"That's fine," The man replied with a smile. "We only met in passing yesterday. I probably wouldn't have remembered me either." The man laughed a little at this, like it was some sort of inside joke. "Anyways, I'm Jeremy Sato." Jeremy held out his hand at this, and Sora immediately took it.

"It's nice to meet you." Sora replied, and Jeremy nodded.

"So what were you two doing in here anyways?" Jeremy asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, you see, my digivice got kinda disassembled…" Sora started to say when Jeremy suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Oh, that was your digivice!" He exclaimed, and then grabbed her arm. "We've got it back over here."

"You've got it…" Sora started to say, but Jeremy dragged her off before she could finish speaking.

_But my digivice got left in Izzy's bag, how could it be here? _Sora wondered to herself as she was half led, half dragged through the Tech Center. Jeremy pulled her around some of the machinery to a fairly orderly area that was out of sight from the rest of the lab.

There was a large table in the center of it, piled high with what looked like spare parts and tools. There were some clean areas at intervals around the table, almost like they were work stations of some sort. A digimon that looked like a brown and pink Terriermon with three horns and a Wizardmon were standing next to an older man with blue hair and glasses and a teenage girl with red hair that was tied up in pigtails.

Sora started to open her mouth to ask what was going on, but was cut off by the second group of people.

"This place is great Mr. Wong." Izzy said as he came around form the other side of the table, followed by Tentomon, Joe, and Gomamon.

"Izzy!" Sora exclaimed, more than a little surprised to see the red haired genius of the Digidestined walking around, at all since he was supposed to be in the hospital.

"Sora?" Izzy asked as he looked up to see her and Biyomon standing there with Jeremy. "When'd you get here?"

"When'd I get here?" Sora asked, feeling that wasn't the first question that should be asked. "When'd you get out of the hospital? And when weren't you hurt?"

"Oh yea…" Izzy replied nervously, looking around. "They released me about an hour after I got there. Apparently they have a digimon here who has healing powers. They were able to get me all fixed up in a matter of seconds."

Sora looked at Izzy for a second, her head cocked to the side.

"You didn't think you should come tell the rest of us that you were ok?" Sora asked, her anger getting the better of her.

"UH…" Izzy replied, looking around for an out as Sora started to look very angry. "I got a little caught up in here and lost track of the time. Sorry."

Sora just sighed, and shook her head at Izzy, her anger disappearing almost as quickly as it came.

_Of course Izzy would get so side tracked in some place like this that he'd completely forget to let the rest of us know he was ok…_ Sora thought to herself with her sigh.

"It's fine Izzy." Sora replied, and then grinned evilly as a sudden thought came to her. "However, I'd be a little worried about what Mimi's going to say when she finds out."

Izzy visibly gulped as Sora brought up that little fact, and gulped again at the grin on Sora's face.

As soon as the Digidestined finished their little discussion, Jeremy cleared his throat, getting their attention back to him.

"Sora, this is Janyu Wong, he's pretty much in charge of this whole building." Jeremy said, gesturing towards the older man with the blue hair. He held out a hand for Sora to shake, which she immediately did.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Wong." Sora said as she shook his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, Ms. Takenouchi." Janyu replied. Something about his name struck a bell in Sora's mind however, and she realized what it was as she shook his hand.

"Isn't one of the Tamers out in the city's last name Wong?" Sora asked, and she was quickly answered by the teenager next to Mr. Wong.

"Yea, Henry went and got trapped in the city…" The girl replied, crossing her arms across her chest in what looked like anger.

"This is my daughter Suzie." Janyu added, an exasperated look on his face.

"It's nice to meet you too, Suzie." Sora added, turning to the girl, who simply huffed, and walked away without another word.

"I'm sorry about that." Janyu said as Suzie walked away, followed by the Terriermon look alike. "She's worried about her brother, and blames you and your friends for him being out there."

Sora looked in the direction Suzie had stormed off in, and sighed.

"Yea, I guess I should have expected something like that, since it is our fault." Sora answered before looking back over at Janyu. "Are you not upset at all Mr. Wong?"

"With you? No. With the ones who really caused this, most certainly." Janyu replied, clenching his fist for a second. "At this point I just want to get my son out of that hell hole and find a way to get the Demon Lords out of my city."

Sora nodded in understanding before turning back to Izzy.

"Hey Izzy, any luck with my digivice?" She asked, which snapped Izzy out of what looked like a daze.

_Probably imaging what Mimi's going to do to him when she finds out._ Sora thought with an internal laugh.

"Actually, yes." Izzy replied, gesturing for Sora to follow him, which she did immediately. He led her to the other side of the table, and to one of the stations that Sora had noticed earlier. Sitting in the center of the table was her completely reassembled digivice.

"You got it back together!" Sora exclaimed, letting relief and happiness color her voice.

"Yea, it's a lot easier when you're not being hunted, and you're not injured." Izzy replied with a grin. "And, having someone with expert knowledge of digivices to help me out was good too." Izzy gestured towards Jeremy, who simply shrugged when Sora turned to look at him.

Sora was about to say something when she was cut off by a blaring alarm that cut through the room. The alarm was followed seconds later by a voice over the intercom.

"Alert! All members of the rescue team report to the main gate immediately! I repeat all member of the rescue team report to the main gate immediately!" The voice called out over the intercom.

"Well, I guess that's us." Jeremy said, looking over at the Digidestined before gesturing for them to follow him, which they promptly did.

"Are you coming with us on the rescue?" Sora asked Jeremy as she and Biyomon caught up to him and the Wizardmon that had been in the Lab.

"Yep." Jeremy replied, a grin on his face. "Me and Wizardmon are one of the best teams here, so we're coming in to back you guys up."

Sora was about to say something back, but they exited the tech center before she could, and she was stunned into silence at the sight that was over Tokyo.

* * *

><p><em>Matt<em>

_Damn that Yamaki…_ Matt thought with frustration as he sat down next to Takato, who was grinning over at the blond Digidestined.

"So, Yamaki really just has you sit out of the way?" Matt asked again, and Takato simply nodded, which elicited another curse from Matt. Yamaki had told him to find Takato, who Yamaki had said should have something for Matt to do to help out.

"Yea." Takato replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, reminding Matt of Tai once more. "I've never been the most organized person around, and Guilmon doesn't do well with that type of thing either." Takato gestured to his sleeping partner as he said this.

Matt let out a sigh, and just left it at that. Obviously Yamaki just wanted him out of the way at the moment, and by the time he actually got back to the Command Center it would be almost time to leave, since it was nearly daybreak. Matt laced his fingers together behind his head as he looked out towards Tokyo. The wall the two were sitting against was near the outskirts of Chichibu, looking out towards Tokyo.

Since they were facing Tokyo the two humans and their partners were among the first to see the battle start in the skies of Tokyo.

"What the hell…" Matt said, standing as hundreds, if not thousands, of lights flew into the air, lighting up the entire area above Tokyo.

"It looks like the Diaboromon are out tonight." Takato replied, also getting to his feet. Before either of them could say anything else a loud alarm echoed from the town behind them, followed immediately by an announcement.

"Alert! All members of the rescue team report to the main gate immediately! I repeat all member of the rescue team report to the main gate immediately!" The loudspeakers in the town behind them called out into the night. Matt looked over to Takato, who jumped to his feet.

"That can only mean one thing." Takato said, looking back out towards Tokyo. Matt looked as well, and could make out several shapes in the sky, flying around. "Our friends are in trouble."

After another second the two humans took off, heading towards the floodlights of the town, their partners right behind them.

The two and their partners raced through the outer edges of the town towards the main gate they'd come through the day before. Despite the fact that they'd sprinted virtually the entire time, Matt and Takato ended up being the last two to arrive at the main gate.

Waiting for them there were the other Digidestined, several Tamers who had Champion-Level partners, and, to Matt's dislike, Ryo.

"Yo, Takato!" Ryo called out with a wave as Matt and Takato slowed to a stop by the group. "Wasn't sure if you and Mr. Pretty Boy were going to show up."

Matt could feel a vein throb on his forehead at Ryo's greeting, clenching his fist as well.

_Damn, this guy really gets on my nerves._ Matt thought as he grit his teeth and worked to get his anger under control. Matt took another deep breath as Sora, who was standing next to Ryo, waved at him.

"Hey Sora." Matt said, purposely ignoring Ryo.

Sora opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as a jeep pulled up, with Yamaki in it.

"Takato, Ryo, Sora, Matt!" Yamaki called out, waving for the four younger people to come over to him. The four of them did, walking over to the hood of the car as Yamaki pulled out a tablet and placed it on the hood.

Matt looked at the display on the tablet, which was showing the western half of Tokyo, along with a hash of red dots, swirling around Tokyo. Most of the red dots seemed to be reacting to the singular green dot that was moving around the city.

"We've located a large digital signal that doesn't belong to any recorded Demon Lord Digimon." Yamaki said, gesturing to the green dot. "We think it's one of the Digidestined's digimon, since we detected MegaGargomon's signature earlier just before this one appeared."

"It might be EmperorGreymon, he'd certainly give off a large signal." Matt said quickly, hoping it was Tai's Biomerged form.

"Possible, but it doesn't really matter at this point." Yamaki replied, gesturing down to the tablet. "Whoever it is, they're getting surrounded, and won't be able to last long if we don't get them help."

"So we're going now." Ryo stated, not even making a question of it.

"Yes." Yamaki answered. "There's not a lot of time until sunrise, so things should get much easier at that point, but you're going to need to move quickly to get down there before they're overwhelmed."

"Well then, let's stop talking, and get moving." Matt said, getting nods from the others. The four partnered humans turned back and headed for the other members of the rescue team.

"We're probably going to need to fly there if we want to have any chance of getting there soon." Ryo said as they headed for the gate.

"We should probably have our partner's digivolve." Sora added, to which the others nodded.

"That'll probably be the only way we'll get there in time." Takato added. Takato and Ryo explained the situation to the rest of the members of the rescue team as they all headed out the gate.

Matt looked over to Sora as they all pulled out their digivices a few minutes later.

"You got your digivice fixed?" Matt asked, gesturing to Sora's hand, which held her digivice.

"Yep." Sora replied, "Izzy was able to fix it earlier tonight."

"Wait, Izzy's up and about?" Matt asked, looking back towards where the other Digidestined were. Joe and Kari were talking to a couple of the Tamers who were on the team.

"Yea. He decided to stay behind to help with supporting the team." Sora replied. "I think he also didn't want Cody to feel left out."

"But how is he already out of the hospital?" Matt asked, but was cut off by the sudden explosion of light all around them. Everyone was holding their digivices out to their partners. "Oh never mind, let's just go rescue the others."

Sora let out a laugh at Matt's expression before holding out her digivice towards Biyomon. Matt copied her movement, though his digivice was pointed at his partner.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to! Phonixmon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to! MetalGarurumon!"

Matt climbed up onto the back of his partner as Sora did the same with Phonixmon. All around the two of them Kari, Joe, and the Tamers, minus Takato and Ryo, were climbing on the backs of partners, or if they had small or nonflying partners, other people's partners. Takato and Ryo however had Biomerged with their partners, and Matt, despite his dislike of Ryo, couldn't help but admire both Justimon, and the red and white knight like digimon that Takato had turned into.

_That Biomerging thing is pretty damn cool._ Matt thought to himself as the entire group jumped into the air and rushed towards Tokyo.

MetalGarurumon, Phonixmon, and Justimon led the way towards the city, outpacing the Ultimate-Level digimon, and Takato's Biomerged form, which was running at high speeds along the ground. Everyone in the group was moving too fast to make conversation feasible, so Matt focused on what was going to happen when they got to the city.

_Ok, we've got to get into the city, then find T.K., Tai and the others, then get out of the city._ Matt thought to himself. _That doesn't sound so hard to do, right? Oh yea, I almost forgot, we've got to fight through a literal army of digimon to get to them first._

Matt resisted the urge to sigh at that thought. _Oh don't get all mopey, we've faced worse odds than this, right?_

Matt didn't have an answer for his own though as the edge of Tokyo came into sight before them, along with dozens of Diaboromon, who were turning towards the advancing rescue team.

"I've got this!" A pair of voices called out, and Matt looked over to see Takato's Biomerged form jump forward, his shield glowing white with power. "Shield of the Just!"

A massive, white blast shot forth from his shield, hitting the center of the Diaboromon. The beam held for several seconds before finally disappearing. Matt couldn't see the result of the attack right away as there was a large amount of smoke and debris from the blast obscuring his sight.

"I'll stay back and deal with the rest of these!" Takato's Biomerged form called out, and Matt watched him jump at some of the remaining Diaboromon. "Go ahead!"

"Right, we'll see you up ahead Gallantmon!" Justimon called out, not even slowing down as he flew through the hole Gallantmon had blown. The rest of the rescue team followed him, and Matt glanced down as they flew over where the attack had hit.

A massive gash was torn in the ground was just visible in the predawn light where the Diaboromon had been, and Matt almost shuddered at the sheer power of the attack.

"Look! Imperialdramon!" A voice called out from in front of Matt, and Matt looked to see Kari pointing up into the sky from the back of Phonixmon, where sure enough the large dragon digimon was flying through the night. Before they could even figure out how to get the massive digimon's attention several blasts hit him, and he started plummeting towards the ground.

"NO!" Kari called out, just before Imperialdramon crashed into the ground with a sickening sounds.

"We've got to get over there, now!" Justimon stated, appearing next to MetalGarurumon, and looking over at Matt. "MetalGarurumon and I can move faster than any of the others."

Matt nodded at this, forgetting his animosity for Ryo at the sight of Imperialdramon going down. "Right, we should go ahead and help them until everyone else can catch up."

Justimon nodded and flew forward at a faster pace, heading in the direction Imperialdramon had fallen.

"MetalGarurumon, keep up with him!" Matt called out, and his partner growled in response before increasing his speed to catch up with Justimon. The two sped around several buildings before coming to the long gash in the ground that signaled where Imperialdramon had crashed through the area.

"There!" MetalGarurumon called out, gesturing with his head to the side where Matt could make out the shape of Imperialdramon, half in the side of a building. There didn't appear to be any digimon around him, but Justimon and MetalGarurumon still approached him slowly.

"Grrhhh…" Imperialdramon let out a noise before he started glowing, splitting into Veemon and Minomon, along with a number of other shapes that looked like a mix of humans and digimon.

"He must have been carrying them on his back." Matt said out loud as Justimon rushed towards the group. "Alright MetalGarurumon, let's foll-" Matt was cut off before he could finish his sentence by MetalGarurumon jumping backwards, barely avoiding what looked like a flood of purple crystals.

"What the hell was that!" Matt called out before the crystals all changed direction, coming right towards him and MetalGarurumon.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon called out before firing a volley of missiles into the crystals, shattering most of them. He then circled around, facing the direction of the original attack. Matt could see a shape advancing towards them down the street, however, most of it was being distorted by the sun rising behind it, making it impossible for Matt to recognize the digimon.

"Who the hell is that?" Matt asked, squinting to get a better look at the digimon. He almost jumped when the twin voices of Justimon answered him with a voice that was filled with a mix of dread and relief.

"Sakuyamon."

* * *

><p>~Chapter End~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Man, that cliffhanger does seem familiar…oh hey look some fans coming to show their appreciation for the chapter's ending…and they've got pitch forks! Ok, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…<em>

_Ok, that's enough attempts at bad humor. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I think everyone's going to really enjoy the next couple of chapter, so don't send me any death threats just yet!_

_**Review Replies: **__Once again, a special thank you to all of you who took the time to review!_

_Dxprototype: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And no worries, I understand how that is!_

_Appealtoreason: So by finding out what happened you meant getting pretty much the exact same cliffhanger right? =D And I'd almost forgotten about that! I'm going to have to find a way to work that back into my Author's Notes!_

_Doctorjaws: goodie! I love theories! And I do have to say that you sir are a genius. You've got most of your points down perfect. I wouldn't say soon on the reappearing, but they're closer to showing up than we are to the beginning of the story. And that was a wise placement of your money for those two. If you'd like to talk over any other theories you have, feel free to send me a PM, I'd prefer to keep you accurate predictions off of everyone else's radar for at least a little longer, but I'll certainly tell you if your theories are on target or not. And thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I thought it was a rather cool option myself. You have any good theories on Sakuyamon yet?_

_My2Cents: Thanks! I'm really flattered that you think so highly of my stories! I'll do my best to keep them good!_

_Japboix1: haha I know that feeling! It's a fun one that will hopefully be happening more and more often now that I have some time off. And yea, I've read a little about him on the Wiki site, since I haven't watched Xross Wars yet, but he sounded like a really interesting 'mon and perfect for the role I have him in. And thanks! It was really a sort of filler idea to get EmperorGreymon's new moves into the story, but I also really liked how it ended up, and yea, that's going to be a rather interesting one, though you're going to have to wait a little while on that one…And thanks! I always like adding a little creative spin to things, keep them interesting. And yes, it's going to be Rukato, since that was the final vote of the poll, which apparently got a lot of attention in the time I was away, since it had over 50 voters…_

_pokemon-35055: Thanks! And will do!_

_TaioraWarrior: So I'm going to go from this review that you weren't a fan of this chapter's ending…I mean, it was really different from last chapter's ending after all…(starts looking for somewhere to hide). And I'm glad you understand that…And really now?Well that's a good guess on your part. Who do you think she's going to end up fighting next? And no worries, I know people are busy, that was just me being winy. And no worries, I know how difficult it is to have writers block (if that's what you have, I'm kinda making some assumptions here so feel free to let me know if I'm wrong) and thanks! And I'm assuming it's the FFgods messing with your mind._


	13. Friends?

_Hey folks, sorry it's been a little longer than normal (and longer than I expected) to get this chapter out. If you're interested in my explanation, It'll be down in the after chapter AN, for now I just want to get the chapter started. Also I should warn, this chapter is somewhat short, and somewhat a filler (though it has some pretty decent action scenes if I do say so myself) but it is completely necessary._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I. DO. NOT. OWN. _

_**Last Time:**__ So the people at Tamer's HQ noticed that all the digimon in Tokyo seemed to be chasing something, which caused Yamaki to realize that they were chasing the people they were going to rescue. They immediately sent out the rescue team to retrieve them before a thousand or so Demon Digimon decided they would make a nice late night snack. Matt, MetalGarurumon, and Justimon rushed ahead of the group and arrived at Imperialdramon's crash site, and fell under attack by a familiar face._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Friends?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ryo<em>

"Sakuyamon."

"And just who is Sakuyamon?" Matt asked after Justimon's one word answer.

Ryo let out a sigh inside of Justimon at Matt's question.

**Doesn't this guy ever give it a break?** Ryo asked aloud, showing his partner the frustration he felt at the Digidestined of Friendship's attitude toward him.

**We could always make him.** Cyberdramon suggested, earning a snort out of Ryo.

**As much fun as that would be, I don't think it would really help.** Ryo answered, despite the serious temptation he felt to give in to his partner's standard violent approach to problems. **We'll just explain it nice and slowly so he'll understand.**

"She's a friend." Justimon answered, still hovering between MetalGarurumon and the unmoving Sakuyamon. "One of the one's we're here to fin-"

Justimon didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Sakuyamon suddenly dashed forward and swung at him with her staff. Cyberdramon took over for Ryo, barely dodging the sudden attack.

"What the hell Sakuyamon?" Justimon asked after putting some distance between himself and Sakuyamon. The yellow and purple digimon didn't reply, but instead jumped forward towards MetalGarurumon.

MetalGarurumon avoided the attack easily, jumping back and landing next to Justimon.

"Well, if this is how your friend's treat you, I really don't want to see what your enemies like to do." Matt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Justimon let out an exasperated sigh as Matt finished his statement.

"Can't you give it a rest for a single second?" Justimon asked, looking over at the blond Digidestined.

"Give what a rest?" He shot back, sending a glare back at Justimon.

"Amethyst Wind!" A blast of crystals flew between MetalGarurumon and Justimon, directing everyone's attention back towards Sakuyamon. "Oh good, do I have your attention now?" Sakuyamon asked.

"Wait, is that really you Rika?" Justimon asked, confusion coloring his voice.

**That can't be anyone but Rika, but why did she attack us then?** Ryo pondered to Cyberdramon within Justimon. **Just what the hell is going on?**

**I don't know, but I vote we fight her, and then find out.** Cyberdramon replied, which just prompted a sigh from Ryo. His partner was much better about his violent tendencies than he was when they'd stayed in the Digital World for a few years, but his preferred action was still to fight first, and maybe ask questions later.

"Of course it's me dumbass, do you know anyone else that Biomerges into Sakuyamon?" Sakuyamon replied, looking over towards Justimon with a look that he recognized as the standard 'quit being a dumbass' stance that Rika had.

**Yep, definitely Rika.** Ryo almost let out a sigh of relief, though one thing was still tugging at him.

"Then why the hell did you attack us?" Justimon asked, slowly letting his guard down as he did so. That however proved to be anything but a good idea.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon flew forward, sending her four fox spirits ahead of her in an attack. That instantly exploited Justimon's opening.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon's right arm transformed into his Critical Arm, and a red blade emerged from it instantly. Justimon used the blade to cut through each of the Fox Spirits before they could hit him, but wasn't able to defend against Sakuyamon's follow up attack with her staff.

"Justimon!" MetalGarurumon shouted out as Justimon went flying into one of the surrounding buildings.

**Well that didn't feel particularly good…** Ryo groaned as he tried to get Justimon to get up out of the building he'd crashed into.

"You want to know why I attacked Justimon?" A pair of voices asked, causing Justimon to look up at the hovering Sakuyamon. "I'm trying to kill you."

Justimon barely had time for his eyes to widen before Sakuyamon started charging up another Spirit Strike to finish him off.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" A blast of blue energy hit Sakuyamon before she could finish her attack, and it sent her flying away from Justimon. Seconds later MetalGarurumon appeared where Sakuyamon had been seconds before, Matt still riding on his back.

"Are you sure that digimon's one of your friends?" Matt asked as Justimon finally managed to get himself out of the building.

"Yes, definitely. I don't really know what's the matter with her though." Justimon replied, looking over to where Sakuyamon had been frozen into the side of a building.

"Maybe she just realized she didn't like you, and finally snapped?" Matt suggested with a grin, earning a snort from Justimon.

"Yea, it wouldn't be the first time it happened." Justimon replied, Ryo grinning internally. He didn't think he'd ever get the blond haired Digidestined to loosen up a bit around him, but apparently getting into a fight was a good way to do that. Which was ironic, since it was a battle that had originally caused the animosity they had.

_**Yea, really ironic**_. Ryo thought to himself as Justimon floated up towards the captured Sakuyamon, followed by MetalGarurumon with Matt still on his back.

"So you want to explain the whole killing me thing Sakuyamon?" Justimon asked as soon as he arrived in front of her. MetalGarurumon's attack had frozen her to the building perfectly, immobilizing everything below her head.

"It's quite simple." Sakuyamon replied, glaring towards Justimon. "I'm tired of you and everything about you."

"And that's reason to try and kill your friend?" Matt asked, sounding rather annoyed at that fact.

_**Probably has something to do with the fact that he's the Digidestined of Friendship**_. Ryo thought as he waited for Sakuyamon's answer.

"It is now, since Lord Bagramon has freed my mind from its old constraints." Sakuyamon replied, which earned three cocked heads.

"Lord who?" Matt asked, obviously confused. He glanced over at Justimon, who was looking right at Sakuyamon.

"Sakuyamon, do you have any idea what you just said?" Justimon asked, his voices emotionless.

"Yes of course I do." Sakuyamon replied. "Do you need me to repeat myself? Does the King's Biomerged form have some hearing deficiencies?"

Justimon watched Matt glance between him and Sakuyamon before nudging MetalGarurumon to get closer to him.

"You want to explain who this Bagramon person is?" Matt asked, and Justimon turned in the air so his back was towards Sakuyamon.

"Bagramon is the General of whatever Demon Lord is in charge of this invasion." Justimon replied in a low voice. "He's basically the head honcho since the Demon Lord doesn't like to be bothered with the day to day activities of conquering a dimension."

Matt looked shocked at first before his expression changed to a more thoughtful one.

"So she's under some sort of brain control?" Matt asked, which earned him a nod from Justimon.

"We've seen several digimon with that kind of ability." Justimon answered a second later, and he changed out his Critical Arm for his Blitz Arm. "And I'm going to enjoy turning that little bugger into tiny little bits of data."

Before he could turn around however the building that was holding Sakuyamon exploded, sending a shockwave that knocked both him and MetalGarurumon out of their positions, though both digimon were able to recover.

"Amethyst Wind!" Justimon dodged out of the way immediately, knowing how deadly that attack was for anything it hit. Unfortunately the crystals continued to follow him as he dodged out of their initial path.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon fired several blasts from his Blitz Arm, destroying several dozen of the crystals in the air. He could just make out MetalGarurumon doing much the same with the crystals that were following him.

**Cyberdramon, we've got to get close enough to find the digimon that's controlling her, and get rid of it.** Ryo called out to his partner within Justimon. His only response was a growl and an increase in power all throughout Justimon.

Justimon surged forward, just as MetalGarurumon unleashed a barrage of missiles right at Sakuyamon, who had to turn and destroy them. That gave Justimon the opening he needed to get to the most likely location of the controlling digimon.

"Gotcha!" Justimon shouted as he swapped his Blitz Arm for his Critical Arm and its Voltage Blade, immediately cutting through the spot where the controlling digimon should be, and always had been in the past.

The blade met with nothing but air, throwing Justimon slightly off balance, in addition to completely surprising him. That was very unfortunate for him, since the next thing he felt was Sakuyamon's staff being thrust into his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"I already told you, I've been freed by Lord Bagramon, not controlled by some parasite!" Sakuyamon said in a rough voice. "Spirit Strike!"

* * *

><p><em>Matt<em>

"Spirit Strike!"

Matt could only watch in horror as Sakuyamon unleashed her attack at point blank range right into Justimon. The explosion the attack caused obstructed both digimon, though Matt could neatly envision in his mind exactly what had happened.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon let out a barrage of missiles as Sakuyamon flew out of the smoke from her attack, heading right for the Digidestined of Friendship and his partner. The ice missiles did little to slow down the attacking yellow and purple digimon, forcing MetalGarurumon to evade her attack.

"Hold on Matt!" MetalGarurumon called out as he dropped right out of the sky, dropping like a stone to avoid Sakuyamon's attack. As soon as the attack was avoided the metal wolf digimon flew forward again, regaining his altitude quickly.

"Amethyst Wind!" Matt looked back to see hundreds of crystal shards flying right at him and his partner.

"Watch out MetalGarurumon!" Matt called out, just as his partner rolled to the left in an attempt to avoid the attack. Most of the crystals flew past them before turning around in midair and coming back for them. "You've got to be kidding me, homing crystals?" Matt asked aloud as MetalGarurumon dodged the crystals again.

MetalGarurumon swung around as the crystals spun to follow them again, heading right for one of the buildings that was surrounding them.

"Metal Howling!" MetalGarurumon let out a sound wave that hit the building ahead of them, shattering all of the glass on the side that was facing them. He then proceeded to fly into the building, which had just enough space for him to fit between the floors.

"Are you insane?" Matt called out as MetalGarurumon flew though the building, the ceiling only a few inches above his head.

"I'm just trying to avoid getting killed!" MetalGarurumon replied before unleashing another sound wave to shatter the glass in front of them. He flew back out into the open air around the building before turning back towards the building. "Metal Wolf Snout!"

Four energy beams shot out from his snout, crisscrossing over where the crystal shards from Sakuyamon had been emerging. Most of them were destroyed by the attack, neatly cancelling out their pursuit.

"That actually worked out pretty well…" Matt said, mostly talking to himself, though his partner of course heard him.

"What do you mean actually?" MetalGarurumon asked, "Don't you think I know what I'm doing?"

"That's not what I meant…" Matt replied hastily, knowing his partner's attitude was a bit more confrontational in his higher level forms.

"Oh would you two shut up?" Another pair of voices asked, and both Matt and MetalGarurumon looked up to see Sakuyamon hovering above them, staring at them.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon attacked immediately, sending dozens of missiles flying right for Sakuyamon.

"Talisman Sphere!" A spherical barrier formed around Sakuyamon, stopping each and every one of MetalGarurumon's missiles before it shrunk somewhat, moving to the end of Sakuyamon's staff. Sakuyamon then flung the sphere at MetalGarurumon, who was too shocked to avoid the attack.

He was sent flying by the hit, and Matt was sent flying off of him.

"AAAHHHH!" Matt yelled out as he suddenly found himself falling out of the sky, heading right for the ground.

"Magical Game!" Matt barely had the chance to finish his yell before something appeared below him, and he was suddenly lying flat on the ground, no worse for the wear.

"What the hell?" Matt asked, surprised that he wasn't currently dead.

"You're welcome." A voice said, and Matt looked up to see a plain looking brown haired guy around his own age standing next to a Wizardmon.

"Crimson Flame!" Matt looked up into the sky, just in time to see Phonixmon arrive and let loose a giant blast of fire at Sakuyamon.

"Matt!" Matt looked up to see Sora running towards him, followed by the rest of the rescue group.

"Here," The guy who'd been standing next to the Wizardmon said as he offered his hand to Matt. Matt took it and allowed the guy to pull him to his feet.

"Thanks…" Matt said, trailing off as he realized he didn't remember the guy's name, despite the fact that he was fairly certain he'd met him before.

"Jeremy." The guy, Jeremy, supplied, and Matt nodded. "Don't mention it." The two of them turned as Sora and the others arrived next to them.

"Matt! Are you ok?" Sora asked as soon as she got there.

"Yea, thanks to Jeremy here." Matt replied, looking around. In the battle with Sakuyamon he'd almost completely forgotten what they'd come here for, and the fact that they'd come with a large group.

"Where's Justimon?" Jeremy asked after a second, before glancing into the sky where MetalGarurumon and Phonixmon were engaging Sakuyamon. "And why the hell are we fighting Sakuyamon?"

"Your friend's gone crazy or something." Matt replied, getting Jeremy's attention real quick. "We arrived here at about the same time as Imperialdramon, and she just attacked us. Justimon thought she was being controlled by a digimon, but when he tried to take it out, there wasn't anything there, and Sakuyamon hit him point blank with a powerful attack."

"That doesn't make any sense at all." Jeremy said glancing back up at the battle taking place above them.

"You're telling me." Matt answered, before looking over to where he remembered Imperialdramon had crashed. "Ok, we've still got to get T.K. and the others out of here."

"Wait, T.K. and the others are here?" A new voice asked, and Matt turned to see Kari Kamiya standing next to Sora.

"I think so." Matt replied before pointing off towards where Imperialdramon had crashed. "Imperialdramon crashed over there and let there were a bunch of people with him." Matt looked over the assembled rescue team, and suddenly realized that Takato still wasn't with them, which meant that they were practically leaderless since Ryo was out of commission somewhere. _There's someone else we need to find…_ Matt thought to himself.

"Ok, you guys get over to the crash site and help the others. Sora and I will hold of Sakuyamon." Matt ordered, gesturing for the benefit of the entire group. They stood there looking at him, looking more confused than anything else.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Jeremy suddenly shouted, causing practically everyone to jump. "Get a move on and rescue those people!" That got practically the entire group moving at a run towards where Imperialdramon had crashed. Jeremy turned to Matt and Sora with a big grin on his face. "See sometimes all you need is a little encouragement to get things moving."

"Jeremy, you really need to not do that…" Wizardmon said with a resigned voice, sounding like this wasn't the first time Jeremy had done something like that.

Matt simply shook his head at Jeremy while Sora let out a little giggle. All of that was cut short however as there were two loud crashes not far from the three humans and one digimon. The four of them spun around to see MetalGarurumon and Phonixmon down on the ground, with Sakuyamon advancing towards them.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt exclaimed at the same time that Sora called out Phonixmon's name.

"Wizardmon!" Jeremy called out, and his partner responded by running forward. At the same time Jeremy pulled out a modify card. Matt watched in surprise as the card changed in his hand, turning into a completely blue card. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Matrix Digivolution?" Matt asked, looking at Jeremy in confusion.

"Wizardmon Matrix Digivolve to!" Wizardmon was instantly covered in a sphere of grey energy, which quickly shattered to reveal the changed Wizardmon. He was taller, and covered in silver armor. His wizard outfit was gone, though he still had a purple cape and a purple hat, and his staff had been replaced with a sword and a crystal ball that was floating over his left shoulder. "Mistymon!"

"Mistymon?" Matt asked, looking at Wizardmon's new form with a bit of awe.

"Yep, Wizardmon's Ultimate-Level. He's a Magic Warrior Digimon that always fights on the side of Chivalry. He attacks with both his sword and his crystal ball." Jeremy told both Matt and Sora, more than a bit of pride coloring his voice. "And now for the equalizer, Digi-Modify! Power Boost Activate!"

Matt recognized that card as one Tai used often with BurningGreymon. If he remembered correctly it gave an Ultimate-Level digimon enough power to fight with a Mega-Level.

"Core Dart!" Mistymon shouted, his crystal ball flying towards Sakuyamon, right after it was suddenly surrounded by fire. Sakuyamon didn't even flinch, simply holding an arm up. The attack hit her outstretched arm, and covered her in smoke.

"Nice shot Mistymon!" Jeremy cheered, though it was cut off as the smoke cleared to reveal an unscratched Sakuyamon.

"Jeremy, you should know that the only ones who even have a chance of hurting me are actual Mega-Levels." Sakuyamon said, before sending an attack at Mistymon, which sent him flying.

"Well, then how about this? Lightning Joust!" A bolt of blue energy flew out of the sky and hit Sakuyamon, sending her flying across the street.

"Gallantmon!" Sora exclaimed just before the red and white knight digimon landed where Sakuyamon had been standing.

_Geez, what is this, the day of last second rescues?_ Matt thought to himself as Gallantmon faced Sakuyamon.

"Sakuyamon, I don't know what's happening with you, but you need to stop right now." The twin voices of Takato and Guilmon said as Gallantmon raised his lance towards Sakuyamon.

"Oh, like you're actually going to attack me Takato." Sakuyamon said in an almost taunt. "You couldn't bring yourself to do it."

"Normally you'd be right." Gallantmon replied, and Matt noticed that his head was hung low, barely even looking at Sakuyamon. "But I made Rika a promise if something like this were to happen, and I'm not one to break a promise."

Matt didn't even have the chance to ponder on just what kind of promise Takato had made before Gallantmon dashed forward, his lance pointed right at Sakuyamon. He closed the distance in a matter of second, but his blow never landed on the fallen yellow and purple digimon.

Someone else had jumped in front of Sakuyamon, and caught Gallantmon's lance with a single hand, stopping the knight digimon in his tracks.

"I don't think you're going to be skewering anyone with that lance today Gallantmon." A pair of voices declared before swinging Gallantmon around by his lance and sending him flying away from Sakuyamon.

"No…it can't be…" Sora said as the digimon that had stopped Gallantmon stood in front of Sakuyamon, drawing the massive sword from his back.

Matt was just as shocked as Sora was by the sight in front of them, and could only breath out the name of the digimon.

"EmperorGreymon."

* * *

><p>~Chapter End~<p>

* * *

><p><em>What exactly has happened to EmperorGreymon and Sakuyamon to turn them against their friends, and how are they going to be able to save them? Find out next time on Digimon, Demon Wars.<em>

_Well, I figure someone will be upset that I only varied the ending on this chapter by replacing Sakuyamon with EmperorGreymon, but oh well. So anyone see that coming? I'm sure someone did, but how are they being controlled if it isn't by a Parasimon? All will be revealed…eventually._

_Ok, so my explanation for my lateness. I got the chance to go home for a week and a half (something I wasn't really expecting to be able to do until Thanksgiving) and well, I can't right at home, so everything got delayed. I know, kinda a lame excuse, but it's what happened._

_**Review Replies:**__ First off thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best._

_Doctorjaws: So not quite so good with those predictions (though I will admit Parasimon was my first thought for this brain control, but I recently got a better option, and put it in, so you were pretty close, I just changed things) The MarineAngemon guess was spot on, I figured that would make perfect sense. And feel free to keep thinking that. A lot of Jeremy is designed as a jab at theotherguy4544, who spent quite a while harassing me about Jeremy, so that's why his character seems to blend into the background. If you want to know more feel free to let me know. And yes, I have to keep you waiting, as I did it once again. The next chapter will not have the same cliffhanger again, but you won't really get a lot of answers until the third chapter from now. And yea, I actually really liked writing Suzie that way, and might bring her into the story more. Hahaha, I'd actually forgotten about those voices…dang, now I wish I'd remembered that and written them that way, oh well…And Matt and Ryo started to work on their relationship this chapter (nothing like fighting for your lives to get you to get along) and that will continue in their next chapter. Also Matt's a famous rock star known for his good looks almost as much as his singing, so he gets called pretty boy a lot. And next chapter is going to be a lot of Takato (I won't promise all, since I may put in some other perspective, but still most of it will be him). And also, I'm not entirely sure on what I'm going to do with Jeri and Impmon. Impmon will most likely make an appearance, but I'm very close to deciding on killing Jeri off. If you don't mind I'd actually like your thoughts on that option._

_Dark Anbu Knight: Thanks! And I wish. Sadly he's going to have to wait a very long time to make his first appearance (though it'll be epic when he finally does)._

_PrincessOfDestiny14:Thanks! And no, I haven't. I actually haven't watched any of Xros Wars, since I unfortunately can't stand subbed shows (the subtitles are just too distracting for me.) I have however read a bit about it and saw that they did something like that._

_nightwatcher55: Well, they're here after this chapter, though you'll still have to wait a while to find out exactly what happened to them._

_Japboix1: hahaha, yea, well I guess that's a mission accomplished thing for me! And yea. I'm sure my delay didn't really help with that, sorry. Thanks! It's actually really been stressing me out that I've only been paying attention to a few of the characters, and haven't been getting everything to flow well. I really feel like I'm in character overload with this story, and it's only going to get worse, but I'm glad you think everything's flowing well._

_pokemon-35055: Thanks! And sorry this took so long._

_CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide: Well, kinda, but also a little bit of her mind freeing thing going on…_

_Appealtoreason: hahahahaha, I'd love to see that happen. But how else are authors supposed to keep readers interested?_

_TaioraWarrior: haha, yea, that's what I was going for. Well, I could be two Sakuyamon, or it could just be happening at different times, which I would say is what is happening. And how about a triple cliffhanger? Will that keep people coming back? I wasn't going to say you count, nope not at all…Yea, actually its partially inspired from another show I've been watching, and then I did a little bit of research to keep things somewhat accurate, even if it was a minor thing mostly. And yea, it could be a pretty good story idea, but you do need to focus on the stuff you have up…but I know how you feel, I've got about three story ideas I'd like to do, but I really need to finish this one first._

_Wintersmith: Thanks! And he didn't use it because it takes a lot of power to go to Crimson mode, and he might need that power, in the form of Stamina, later in their battle, so he didn't go to that higher form yet. Also he kept up just fine running along the ground. And that's a very good point, that'll probably be brought up when everyone has a few seconds to breath._

_OliverWoodLuvr: Well, I'm glad you took the time to read all of my stories, I always like it when someone does that. And thanks! That's really nice of you to say, and I'm glad you're enjoying them. I'm glad you like all of my crazy views on this stuff. And yea, I'll probably do something for Davis, cause he is pretty freakin awesome. And yea, he is a BAAMF, but he does have a key weakness if you can figure it out. And yea, saving everyone's probably going to be a bit of a problem for a little while, but he'll get there. And yea, I can't wait to use a few more of them myself. Thanks!_


	14. Gallantmon vs EmperorGreymon

_Hey Folks! I'm sure many of you are surprised to see an update this fast, well, to be honest, so am I. Anyways, don't expect lots of fast turnarounds like this, though I'll strive to get more with only a week delay!_

_**Last Time:**__ Justimon, MetalGarurumon, and Matt rushed ahead to Imperialdramon's crash site, only to get attacked by Sakuyamon. It seemed like Sakuyamon was being controlled, but when Justimon attempted to destroy the digimon he thought was controlling her, he only met thin air, and one of Sakuyamon's attacks. After she knocked out Justimon, Sakuyamon pretty much kicked everyone else's ass, until Gallantmon showed up to stop her. Only, he was interrupted by EmperorGreymon._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own. Seriously, if I did I'd buy myself a computer that doesn't like to shut itself off like my current one does._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Gallantmon vs. EmperorGreymon<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Takato<em>

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon released a blast of blue energy at his target, obliterating it and the building right behind it. "Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon then swung his lance around, hitting several more Diaboromon who were rushing towards him, destroying them in a second as well.

**I think that's the last of them.** Takato said as he panted for a bit inside Gallantmon. He turned towards the city where the rest of the rescue team had disappeared to. **We should catch up to the others.**

**Right Takato!** Guilmon replied, finally responding to Takato. He'd been mostly silent throughout the brief fight with the Diaboromon, something that was normally unthinkable for the red dinosaur like digimon. The only time he was this quiet was when he was taking everything completely serious.

Takato wasn't surprised that Guilmon was taking this seriously, since the one thing that was guaranteed to make the red dinosaur like digimon serious was the other Tamers and their partners being in extreme danger.

Gallantmon took off through the city, travelling as fast as he could in the direction that the others had taken into the city.

_**Of course I should have thought about how I'd find the others before deciding to separate from them…**_ Takato thought to himself as Gallantmon sped through the city. Almost in response to his thought, what looked like a large explosion appeared in front of him, drawing his attention.

**That looks promising.** Takato said aloud, heading right for the explosion, increasing Gallantmon's speed as the sounds of fighting reached him. Gallantmon jumped into the air as he neared the sounds of battle, climbing the side of a building in hopes of using the high ground to his advantage in the fight he was about to enter into.

The sight that greeted him wasn't anything close to what he was expecting when he finally reached the top of the building. Below him was what was once a fairly standard city block, but it had been transformed into a wreckage filled disaster area. There was a deep gouge through the center of the street, leading to a halfway collapsed building, which had several people, Tamers judging by the digimon partners running with them, running towards it.

In addition to this, several of the building had signs of recent battle damage on many of the floors, and scattered around the street were several craters, which looked like they were fairly recent. In the center of this, and advancing towards a fallen MetalGarurumon and Phonixmon, was Sakuyamon.

**What the…**Takato said inside Gallantmon, instantly confused by what looked like Rika's Biomerged form attacking all of them. Sure, something like that had happened in the past, but Rika and Renamon had been controlled by another digimon at that time.

_**That must be what's going on. **_Takato thought to himself, coming to the only conclusion that made any sense for why Sakuyamon was attacking the people below him, and knowing what he would have to do now. What he had promised Rika that he would do.

Gallantmon watched Mistymon attempt to stop Sakuyamon, with little success, and that spurred him into action, jumping from the building towards Sakuyamon.

"Jeremy, you should know that the only ones who even have a chance of hurting me are actual Mega-Levels." Sakuyamon said, as Gallantmon flew down the side of the building towards her. Before he could get to her though, she had already attacked Mistymon, and sent him flying.

**Damn it!** Takato shouted within Gallantmon as Mistymon was sent flying. _**Why does this always happen? What is it about Rika that always causes her to be the one who is controlled by some psychotic digimon?**_

"Well, then how about this? Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon fired of a blast of lightning, aiming at the ground right in front of Sakuyamon, sending her flying across the street.

"Gallantmon!" Sora exclaimed he landed right where Sakuyamon had been standing.

Gallantmon ignored the red haired Digidestined, instead focusing on Sakuyamon, who was getting to her feet.

"Sakuyamon, I don't know what's happening with you, but you need to stop right now." Gallantmon said as he raised his lance towards Sakuyamon. Takato still hoped that this was some crude joke, or some words might break through whatever mind control Sakuyamon was under.

"Oh, like you're actually going to attack me Takato." Sakuyamon said in an almost taunt, dashing Takato's hopes. "You couldn't bring yourself to do it."

_**If only that were true…**_ Takato thought to himself before his mind replayed a memory from several years before…

_~Flashback~_

Takato walked through the dimly lit hallways of the HYPNOS infirmary, doing his best to avoid the many nurses and doctors who were bustling about the facility, which was surprising large, at least to Takato. Despite the fact that HYPNOS was supposed to be a relatively small, secret organization, its infirmary was the size of an entire hospital wing. This had turned out to be a good thing however, as the entire infirmary was filled with injured people.

Most of the people were Tamers, or HYPNOS field agents, and all of them had been injured in the same incident, which was one of the reasons there were dozens of nurses and doctors running around.

Takato dodged another nurse, before catching sight of an obnoxiously large amount of brown hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Tai Kamiya, the _real_ Tai Kamiya, as in the leader of the Digidestined Tai Kamiya, sitting, his arm in a sling and his head bandaged, playing some card game with several younger Tamers and their partners.

Tai had arrived here from what the Monster Makers were saying was an alternate dimension, a few months previously, and had been trying to find some way to get to his own dimension when this latest digimon incident had occurred.

Takato paused for only a second, watching as Tai interacted with the young Tamers and their partners, all of whom were also injured to some degree. He envied the way Tai was able to interact so easily with the other Tamers, since it was something that Takato still had difficulties with. After a few more seconds of observation Takato continued on his way, since he wasn't here to see Tai.

The room he was looking for was at the farthest end of the infirmary, which afforded its single occupant a degree of privacy most of the others in the infirmary didn't have. Takato reached the door fairly quickly, and paused outside looking in.

Rika Nonaka sat alone in the room, staring up at the ceiling, not seeming to notice anything around her.

Takato hesitated for a second before stepping into the room and closing the door, which seemed to startle Rika slightly.

"Hey." Takato said quietly as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"What do you want goggles?" Rika asked, her voice much colder than it had been in a while. In fact, it reminded him of how she used to talk to him, when they first got their partners.

"Don't do that Rika." Takato replied, sighing internally at Rika's standard defense method. She always tried to wall herself off if she felt threatened by something emotionally, or if she was hurt emotionally. She never seemed to be able to just open up and talk about it.

"Don't do what?" Rika replied, which earned her a look from Takato.

"Don't wall yourself off from your friends, from me." He replied, and this time Rika snorted.

"Yea, like any of you still want to talk to me after this." Rika replied, looking away from Takato. "How could anyone still want to talk to me after what I did?"

"I still want to talk to you." Takato said immediately, and Rika glanced at him for a second before turning away.

"Yea, well you've always been kinda thick goggles." She replied. "You'd be better off finding someone else to bother all the time."

"Shut up Rika." Takato answered, his voice coming out harsh. That was more than enough to get Rika to turn and look at him. "I know who I'm best off bothering. I don't need you to tell me anything."

"Taka-" Rika started to reply, but Takato just cut her off.

"And another thing, no one blames you for what happened." Takato continued over Rika's protests, knowing he had to get all of this in before she tried to say anything else. "You weren't in control of yourself. You didn't do any of that, it was all NeoDevimon, and no one blames you, so stop doing this self-blaming hating yourself thing…"

_Crap, I kinda lost it there at the end…_ Takato thought to himself as his speech sputtered out at the end, but it still seemed to have the desired effect on Rika, who was looking at him wide eyed for a second. _I just hope this snaps her out of her funk._

"Who said I was blaming myself?" Rika suddenly asked in a half shout, startling Takato, who looked back to see her eyes narrowed. "Geez you stupid goggle head, coming in here and yelling at me like that for no reason. Can't you see I'm in the hospital?"

Takato couldn't help but smile as Rika seemed to return to her normal abusive self. He'd been worried the entire time they'd been talking that she'd been too affected by what happened this time.

"Takato?" Rika asked, in a much quieter voice than normal.

"Yea, Rika?" Takato replied, also lowering his voice.

"Thanks." She replied, taking his hand as she smiled at him, something Takato still wasn't entirely used to, even after all the time they had been dating.

The two of them talked for another thirty minutes or so before Takato had to leave for a meeting with Yamaki. Just before he reached the door however, Rika called out his name, causing him to turn back towards her.

"Takato, I want you to make me a promise." Rika said, and Takato nodded for her to continue. "If something like this happens again, where I'm being controlled and attack you or our friends, I want you to promise that you'll stop me, no matter what."

"Rika, I highly doubt something like this will happen again…" Takato started to say, but Rika just help up a hand.

"Just promise me Takato." She pleaded, and Takato nodded after another few seconds of thought.

~_Flash-forward_~

That day and that promise all flashed through Takato's mind in a second as Gallantmon faced off with Sakuyamon, and Takato knew what he had to do.

"Normally you'd be right." Gallantmon replied, barely even looking at Sakuyamon. "But I made Rika a promise if something like this were to happen, and I'm not one to break a promise."

Gallantmon dashed forward, Gram extended towards Sakuyamon, who seemed frozen on the spot, looking completely surprised that Gallantmon was actually attacking her.

**Ok Guilmon, we're going to attack Sakuyamon until she dedigivolves. **Takato told his partner in the second they were dashing forward. **Then she won't be a threat to anyone, and we can free them from the mind control.**

**Right.** Guilmon replied simply, focusing on their charge.

Gallantmon started to charge up a Lightning Joust as he got closer to Sakuyamon, with every intent of ending the battle in a single attack. His blow however never landed, as something grabbed a hold of Gram before he could fully charge the attack. Gallantmon had the chance to see red, yellow, and orange before he was sent flying away from whoever had stopped his attack.

Gallantmon flew through the sky until he crashed into one of the surrounding buildings, and part of the way into it.

**What was that?** Takato asked as he slowly pulled Gallantmon to his feet.

**It was a digimon!** Guilmon replied, and Takato managed to keep from sighing at his partner's response. **And a powerful one! It stopped our attack with his bare hand!**

Takato didn't reply to this right away instead focusing on getting Gallantmon to his feet.

**Did you recognize him boy?** Takato asked his partner after finally getting Gallantmon to his feet.

**No, but his head looked like WarGreymon.** Guilmon replied, and Takato nodded. Guilmon had watched Digimon Adventure with him enough times to recognize most of the digimon shown on the show, especially Takato's personal favorite digimon, from the show that is.

Before the two of them could continue their conversation, what looked like a pillar of flame flew past the hole they'd blown in the window, followed by several more. Gallantmon looked over to where he'd been, and got his first good look at his attacker.

The digimon was about the same size as Gallantmon and was covered in ornate red, and yellow armor, and his head could have been an exact replica of WarGreymon's. This digimon was obviously some form of Greymon, though Takato knew none of Tai's partner's forms looked like that.

The digimon had a giant sword plunged into the ground in front of him, and seemed to be directing nine pillars of flame, which looked more like flaming dragons than pillars of fire now that Gallantmon had gotten a good look at them.

The nine dragons seemed to be harassing most of the Tamer and Digidestined digimon that were still on their feet.

**Ok, this guy is starting to piss me off.** Takato said inside of Gallantmon before having Gallantmon jump out of the building, charging an attack as he did so.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon sent a blast of blue energy flying right at the digimon, who didn't have the time to avoid the attack. It hit him right on, causing an explosion. Gallantmon knew the attack had done some damage as the harassing fire dragons disappeared when the attack hit.

Gallantmon landed between the remaining Tamers and Digidestined and the Greymon digimon.

"Gallantmon!" Several of the people behind him called out as he landed.

"Everyone stay back, I'll take care of these two." Gallantmon replied, waiting for the smoke in front of him to clear. The sight that greeted him wasn't what he was expecting. The Greymon digimon was holding its sword like some sort of projectile weapon, and pointing it right at Gallantmon.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" The digimon shouted as the blade suddenly shot forward, right at Gallantmon, who quickly pulled his shield, Aegis, into place to block the attack. The shield protected Gallantmon, but he was still sent flying backwards from the attack, landing several hundred feet back from where he'd been standing.

"Pyro Dragons!" Gallantmon looked up to see the digimon in the air above him, pointing his reformed sword at him, just before the nine flame dragons from before erupted from his body, heading for Gallantmon.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon quickly swiped Gram around, which allowed the attack to be less focused, and hit all nine of the dragons, destroying them. (AN1)

"Very good Takato." The digimon said as it landed, and this time Gallantmon could actually tell that there were two voices coming from the digimon, two familiar voices.

"Tai, Agumon?" Gallantmon asked as the digimon landed across from him.

"Who else did you expect it to be Takato?" The digimon replied, and Takato was sure it was Tai and Agumon.

**But when did they get a Bio-merged form?** Takato asked aloud, speaking to himself.

**Well, sometime after they left. That's the only time they could have.** Guilmon replied, obviously not understanding that Takato was talking to himself.

"I'm sure you're wondering when and how I got a Bio-merged form, right Takato?" Tai and Agumon's Bio-merged form asked, and Gallantmon simply nodded. "Back in my dimension, a few months ago Agumon and I were able to Bio-merge into this form, EmperorGreymon. As to how, I'm not really sure, but parts of my digivice are designed to be like yours, remember?"

"I guess that makes sense." Gallantmon replied cautiously. "But why are you attacking us if that's really you?"

"Well, that's pretty simple." EmperorGreymon replied. "You are interfering in Lord Bagramon's plans, so I've got to kill all of you."

"What?" Gallantmon managed to get out, hoping that he'd heard EmperorGreymon incorrectly.

"I said, I've got to kill you." EmperorGreymon replied. "I mean, that's not that hard of a concept to understand is it? You've been trying to do the same thing to Lord Bagramon since he came here to benevolently rule this dimension."

"Would you listen to yourself?" Gallantmon asked, shaking his head. "Do you realize the nonsense you just said?"

"I didn't say anything that didn't make sense." EmperorGreymon replied, "I just have to kill all of you here. That makes perfect sense."

"Really, killing all of your friends here is something that makes sense?" Gallantmon asked, gesturing around him. "Killing me and the other Tamers, all of your Digidestined friends, your sister, Sora?" Gallantmon had gotten to a shout at that point, hoping that he could say something that would break the mind control.

"Kari." EmperorGreymon said slowly. "Sora." EmperorGreymon slowly lowered the arm that held his sword, and both parts of Gallantmon started to hope that they'd actually done it. "Kari, Sora…" EmperorGreymon said again, before letting out a shout and grabbing his head.

"EmperorGreymon!" Gallantmon exclaimed, taking a step towards the other digimon, which turned out to be the wrong move.

"Dragonfire Blast!" EmperorGreymon swung his sword up, unleashing a blast of fiery energy at Gallantmon. Gallantmon didn't even have the chance to block the attack, which hit him across his chest and sent him flying backwards once again.

**Agh!** Takato exclaimed within Gallantmon, literally feeling the burning sensation across his chest from EmperorGreymon's attack. The attack had left a deep gouge in Gallantmon's armor, leaving the once pristine white armor ripped open.

**Takatomon!** Guilmon called out, also feeling the pain from the attack, but more worried about his partner.

**I'm fine boy. ** Takato managed to say, one hand holding his chest. **He's very powerful, probably even more powerful than we are right now.**

EmperorGreymon advanced towards the still unmoving Gallantmon, his sword held on his shoulder as he approached him.

**We're going to have to fight him with everything we've got if we want to defeat him Guilmon.** Takato said as he started to push Gallantmon to his feet.

**Does that mean I get to fly again?** Guilmon asked, knowing what Takato was referring to right away.

**Yea boy.** Takato replied before looking inside himself for the familiar feeling of his digivice.

Many people didn't know it, but it was still possible to feel your digivice after Bio-merging with your partner. There weren't many things you could do with your digivice while Bio-merged, so most of the Tamers who could Bio-merge didn't ever both with it, but Takato did. There was one thing Takato's digivice could do that the others couldn't.

**Crimson Mode, Activate!** Takato exclaimed, just before there was a rush of power around him.

Outside, Gallantmon was covered in a crimson sphere of energy, which caused EmperorGreymon to take a step back, simply from the sheer force of the power. After a few seconds the sphere shattered, revealing a changed Gallantmon.

The huge gouge in his armor from EmperorGreymon's attack was gone, completely repaired. His armor had turned more ornate and almost completely crimson. He had eight white wings on his back which were spread open, ready for flight. Gram and Aegis had been replaced by two other weapons, a lance of light, Gungnir, and a sword of light, Blutgang, energy weapons that had no physical form.

"What's this?" EmperorGreymon asked, looking over Gallantmon's new form.

"This is the Crimson Mode, and it will be what frees you from Bagramon's control." Gallantmon replied before flying forward, Blutgang held in front of him.

"Royal Saber!" Gallantmon exclaimed, and a more powerful version of the Lightning Joust flew out from Blutgang. EmperorGreymon barely had the chance to block the attack with his sword, and even then the sheer power of the attack sent him flying.

"You can't hope to stand up to me in this form EmperorGreymon, you may as well surrender now." Gallantmon said, floating in the air above EmperorGreymon.

"Dragonfire Blast!" Gallantmon swung Gungnir around at block the attack, but EmperorGreymon followed it up with another, which succeeded in forcing Gallantmon back.

"You sure did get cocky as soon as you got into that new outfit." EmperorGreymon said before jumping into the air, heading right for Gallantmon.

"Final Elysian!" Gallantmon unleashed a massive blast of white light at EmperorGreymon, who was forced to stop his charge to defend against Gallantmon's attack.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmprorGreymon unleashed one of his own attacks at the Final Elysian, but the nine dragons simply slowed it down, rather than stopping it all together. EmperorGreymon was sent flying out of the sky by the attack, and Gallantmon pressed his advantage, heading right for him.

"Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon called out, and Blutgang started to glow with energy. Gallantmon swung Blutgang down on EmperorGreymon, hoping to finish him off with that last blow. "You're finished!" Gallantmon exclaimed as he attacked. EmperorGreymon however managed to get his own sword up to block the attack.

"I don't think so." EmperorGreymon replied, and his blade started to glow with energy. "Dragonfire Blast!" The attack hit Blutgang, sending Gallantmon into the air, though he didn't take any damage from the attack.

**How did he manage to block Invincible Sword?** Takato asked aloud as he had Gallantmon dive back down towards EmperorGreymon. **It should have cut through his sword easily.**

Guilmon didn't get the chance to reply as Gallantmon closed in on EmperorGreymon, who dodged his diving attack easily.

"You're going to have to be faster than that!" EmperorGreymon taunted before sending another blast at Gallantmon. Gallantmon simply blocked the attack before charging at EmperorGreymon, who wasn't able to get away that time.

The two digimon exchanged a flurry of blows, Gallantmon's advantage of two weapons was seemingly cancelled out by EmperorGreymon's sheer speed. He was able to stop all of Gallantmon's first blows, and then dodge the follow up one.

"Is this the best you've got?" EmperorGreymon asked as the two digimon put some distance between them. Neither wanted to admit it, but the two of them were so evenly matched neither could gain an advantage over the other one.

**Takatomon, the armor's starting to get too hot…** Guilmon called out inside of Gallantmon, and Takato could feel it as well. Crimson Mode had several drawbacks to it that kept Takato from using it every battle. For one, it required a lot of energy, from both him and Guilmon, to use. Another drawback is that it had a time limit. The sheer power that Gallantmon released is what turns his armor crimson. It is crimson with heat from the power that Gallantmon releases, and for that reason cannot be maintained for long, as the armor would melt off of him.

**Ok, I guess we're just going to have to finish him off quickly then.** Takato replied, knowing that what he was about to do could kill Tai and Agumon. He'd been holding back from using full power attacks throughout the fight because he didn't actually want to kill the digimon across from him, just knock him out of his mega form. _**I guess there's no more time for that, since I'm the only one with a chance of stopping him.**_ Takato thought to himself. **We have to get him into the sky though, otherwise the others might get hurt.**

**Ok Takatomon.**

Gallantmon suddenly shot straight up into the sky, and EmperorGreymon didn't waste any time chasing after him.

"Running away isn't going to help you out Gallantmon!" EmperorGreymon called out as he chased after him.

"Who said anything about running?" Gallantmon replied, turning to face EmperorGreymon.

**Ok, this should be high enough, **Takato said out loud. **I just hope that this work.**

Gallantmon cocked back Gungnir, taking aim right at EmperorGreymon.

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon threw the spear right at EmperorGreymon, who held up an arm to catch the thrown weapon. What he wasn't expecting however was the blast of crimson energy that shot out from the spear before it hit him, hitting him square in the chest. (AN2)

"Ugh." EmperorGreymon let out a grunt before falling backwards in the air, and right out of the sky. Gallantmon watched him fall for a second before descending after him. EmperorGreymon hit the ground, hard, head first, which caused a massive crater to form where he had hit the ground.

Gallantmon landed next to the crater, and as soon as his feet hit the ground, his armor shattered, revealing the normal Gallantmon for a second, before he started to glow and split into Takato and Guilmon.

The two partners landed on their feet, and after a second approached the crater, looking in. At the bottom of the crater, Tai and Agumon were sprawled out, unconscious.

"It worked." Takato breathed out, letting out a sigh of relief at the same time. Takato looked back down at the two, wondering if they were still under Bagramon's control. Looking at the two of them from where he was standing, Takato could make out some sort of band on Tai's head. He would have thought that it was some fashion thing that Tai decided to wear, if it wasn't for the matching one on Agumon's head.

Before Takato could wonder what they were however, they both shattered into a dozen different pieces, which then proceeded to turn to dust.

"What the hell?" Takato asked, before there was the sound of a large explosion behind him. He turned around quickly, and was rather surprised to see that there was another battle going on.

* * *

><p>~Chapter End~<p>

* * *

><p><em>So I didn't end it on the same cliff hanger! How about that? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Also, yes, Rukato was the winner of that poll I set up nearly a year ago, and I got that kinda kicked off this chapter. If you're not a fan, sorry, but there won't really be an overbearing amount of it, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. And there will be a good explanation of why Jeri's out of the picture. Until next time!<em>

_So, for Gallantmon Crimson Mode's attacks, I know I didn't use the exact attack names from the show, but honestly I like these ones better. If you look on the wiki it gives you the names for them, and what they do._

_**AN1**__ When I saw less focused, I mean the attack isn't the normal attack. Its not a straight shot like it normally is, but is able to be used as a whip of sorts, blocking the attack. If I didn't really explain it well, feel free to let me know and I'll try to explain it better._

_**AN2**__ So yea, Crimson Light is supposed to be the attack that kills a lot of bad guys, not a highly focused power attack like I used here, but I decided to modify it a little bit. Basically instead of releasing it against a bunch of enemies, Gallantmon focuses it on one enemy, who takes the full force of the attack._

_**Review Replies**__: First off thanks to everyone who reviewed. I think last chapter was the most reviews I've ever gotten in a single chapter, so you guys are awesome!_

_Shuuwai: Haha, ye a I know It was kinda mean, but it keeps people interested! And thanks! I tend to forget stuff like that from time to time, so when I do remember, I always put it in to the story. But I know exactly what you mean._

_OliverWoodLuvr: Yea, this one still had a cliffhanger, but it was different. And yea, you could say that they're in a load of trouble. And yea, you'll have to wait a little while longer for a good explanation of what was going on, though there were some hints. And yea, I've always thought that life or death situations make people forget their differences, so that's what's going on here. And the whole chapter's Takato centric, so how about that?_

_The Other guy: You know, my email won't even display all of your review, and I'm very tempted not to reply, just because its so damn long…seriously, your review replies add like 1000 words to every chapter…not that it's a bad thing, I'm just stating a fact. Any ways, nice story you got there. I suppose I could mention the next button's been there since like, April, but I won't. Me, a sneaky bastard? For posting chapters at a consistent pace? I guess that does make me a bastard. And why would I do that? Some people don't have profiles, and I want them to review. This story hasn't gotten any anonymous flames yet, so there's no reason to. And no, you can't have Jeremy. And ok, I won't reply to your mentions of previous chapters either. Ok, I will talk about Rika…it seriously wasn't intentional. It just worked out that she would be the one under mind control…honest, it wasn't intentional, but I decided to make it seem that way, as you see with this chapter. So you do like my cliffhanger scheme! I'm glad! And you don't have to worry about that. I can personally guarantee you that their relationship won't be identical to Tai and Matt's, similar yes, but not identical. And no physical violence. And thanks! I know what you mean, and hopefully this chapter kept the action that way. Also, question, how you like the one week turn around? Nice, right?_

_Japboix1: haha, I'll take both! I didn't really intend for it to get that out of control, it just kinda happened that I could do it, and I was like, why not? And you'll have to wait a little longer to find out about that. Some major hints next chapter, but nothing concrete until the chapter after._

_Squee the magical bunny: Thanks! And yes, they are most certainly going to be in this fic. The next arc will focus on them!_

_Cipriana: I'm glad you've finally caught up! And yes, Barbamon is the Demon Lord of Greed, but he hasn't been in the story yet. I think you're thinking of Bagramon, whois simply a General for one of the Demon Lords (or I could be wrong, let me know) Thanks! Yea, I'm expecting most people weren't expecting Tai to turn, but he didn't really get much choice in the matter. And yea, Ryo's still off in a crater somewhere, which is leaving everything to Takato, and don't worry about Matt, he'll get some good, not getting his ass kicked, action soon. And that is the question to ask!_

_PrincessOfDestiny14: haha, I'll keep that in mind. And yea, there is a bit of that, isn't there? And you're getting close, but still not quite there._

_Nightwatcher55: nope, sorry. He's a different guy from the one on Xros Wars._

_Pokemon-35055: Ok, done._

_TaioraWarrior: Why a little kid? That's what I'm really wondering? Why the little kid? Haha, anyways, I'm glad you liked the ending, since I did as well, it was a great way to get into this chapter. And what…high…I never write when I'm high…honest! Haha. And yea, I thought it was pretty good. I was trying to convey some of the old Rika dislike of Ryo. Yep! And yea, apparently the jerk has been reading along the whole time and only decided to announce it after I hit chapter 13…_

_Doctorjaws: haha yea, that always happens, but I like making people comment about it, makes me laugh at least. Thanks! I liked all of that chapter as well, personally. And thanks! I like to think I've got a pretty good balance of keeping people interested without frustrating them too much with my cliffhangers. Ok. And no problem. I like to hear what my readers think all the time. And yea, I think I'm not going to kill her off, after quite a bit of deliberation. I don't really have a better role for her, but I also don't have a good reason to kill her off, so I won't._

_SoulReaper1103: Thanks! I'm glad you found the time to catch up! And that's good. I never really try to give a perfect description, since I figure most people will just look these guys up. And good to hear!_

_Wintersmith: Thanks! And yep! Nothing like a good crack on the head to start it off. And yep, they probably would._


	15. Sakuyamon

_Hey folks, sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out. Wildfires just over the mountain and evacuations have had my situation a little uncertain, so I couldn't really find the time to write until now. Anyways, this is out now, so please enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own digimon, or any other copy righted thing that I might have used in this story._

_**Last Time:**__ Gallantmon took on EmperorGreymon in an attempt to free him from Bagramon's mind control. He was eventually victorious, seemingly freeing Tai from the mind control, but there was still another battle to be fought._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 Sakuyamon<strong>

_Matt_

Gallantmon went flying as EmperorGreymon sent his Dragonfire Crossbow attack at him, and then followed him out of sight.

_Crap, EmperorGreymon is going to tear Gallantmon apart if they're fighting by themselves._ Matt thought to himself, remembering that EmperorGreymon had defeated one of the Demon Lords all by himself, and pushed another to the brink.

"MetalGarurumon, get up!" Matt shouted over to his partner, who was still recovering from his earlier fight with Sakuyamon. "We've got to go help Gallantmon out!"

"I don't think so! Spirit Strike!" A voice interrupted Matt suddenly, and he looked over to see Sakuyamon, who had been completely forgotten by the Digidestined when EmperorGreymon showed up, attacking the defenseless humans.

"Digi-modify! WarGreymon's Brave Shield Activate!" Before the attack could hit Matt and the others standing in the middle of the street, Mistymon jumped in front of them, holding an orange shield that was identical to the one that WarGreymon carried on his back.

Mistymon stopped the attack, but was sent flying from the sheer force of the attack, leaving Sakuyamon unopposed facing the human partners.

"Well, that was annoying." Sakuyamon said, taking a step forward, and holding up her staff. "But he shouldn't be bothering us again."

"Starlight Explosion!" A blast of light rained out of the sky, hitting Sakuyamon before she could do anything else, and knocking her to the ground.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" The fire blast was followed seconds later by dozens of missiles that exploded all around Sakuyamon, completely encasing her in ice before she could move, trapping her.

MetalGarurumon and Phonixmon both came flying out of the sky as they finished their attacks, effectively halting Sakuyamon in her tracks.

"Alright!" Sora cheered as Phonixmon started to glow before reverting to Yokomon. "You guys did great!"

Matt nodded to MetalGarurumon, who simply landed next to him and looked back over to the frozen area that held Sakuyamon.

"We shouldn't be hearing from her anytime soon." He said to Matt who nodded at his partner.

"Good, because Gallantmon's going to need all the help he can get fighting EmperorGreymon." Matt answered, gesturing over to where explosions could be heard from the battle between Gallantmon and EmperorGreymon. "We should head over there."

"Right!" MetalGarurumon replied, turning towards where Matt had gestured. Neither of them got the chance to leave though as the ice that had been holding Sakuyamon suddenly shattered, freeing her.

"You two are going to pay for that." Sakuyamon said before pointing her staff right at Matt and MetalGarurumon. "Amethyst Wind!"

MetalGarurumon didn't have time to do anything but jump between Matt and the attack, taking the full force of the attack on himself. The sheer force of it sent him flying over Matt, and even farther back until he crashed into a building near Imperialdramon's crash site.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt called out as his partner was tossed around like a rag doll.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon sent another attack flying at MetalGarurumon, who was just barely managing to struggle to his feet at that point. The attack hit him straight on once again, and Matt could hear his cry of pain. That was all the motivation he needed to finally get his feet moving towards his partner. In a second he was at a full out sprint, his hand reaching for his digivice as he did so.

_I really didn't want to use this until we really needed it, but I guess this situation would qualify as really needing it._ Matt thought to himself as he pressed a button on his digivice and pointed it at the motionless MetalGarurumon.

"X-Digivolution Activate!"

A surge of power burst from his digivice and hit MetalGarurumon, whose eyes flashed open just before he was covered in a Digivolution sphere.

"MetalGarurumon X-Digivolve to! MetalGarurumon X!" MetalGarurumon reappeared, changed into his most powerful form, and completely healed from the injuries he had sustained earlier.

"Metal Storm!" MetalGarurumon X wasted no time, pointing the giant cannon on his left arm right at Sakuyamon, and unleashing a torrent of shots right at her. The yellow and purple digimon barely managed to avoid the first burst, but MetalGarurumon X continued to fire at her, forcing her away from Imperialdramon's crash site.

MetalGarurumon X cut his attack off as Sakuyamon finally fell out of the sky and onto the roof of a building.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" A voice suddenly shouted, getting Matt's attention. He looked over to see Jeremy helping an injured looking Wizardmon towards Matt and MetalGarurumon X.

"Yea, I guess it was." Matt replied, looking up at his partner, who simply nodded at him.

"The fact that you guys were able to push Sakuyamon back was impressive!" Jeremy continued as he got over to Matt and MetalGarurumon X.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, looking over at Jeremy. "I mean, she seemed pretty powerful, but X-Digivolution puts a digimon on a whole different level from your standard Mega."

"Yea, well so does Biomerging." Jeremy replied, setting Wizardmon down on the street. "It combines the energies of a digimon and their human partner to create an ultra-powerful digimon. They're even capable of going up against a digimon Sovereign if they need to."

"Digimon Sovereign?" Matt asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Yea, you know, the big head honchoes of the digital world, the digimon who rule all other digimon?" Jeremy said, looking at Matt like he was crazy.

"Never heard of them." Matt replied, looking at Jeremy like he was crazy.

"How could you not have! You gave up your Crest powers to free them!" Jeremy finally exclaimed.

"Wait, do you mean the Harmonious Ones?" Matt asked, remembering what Izzy and Gennai had called the digimon they'd freed with their Crests.

"Harmonious Ones?" Jeremy asked, saying the words slowly.

Neither boy had the chance to finish their conversation however, as Sakuyamon suddenly reappeared from the building she'd landed on before.

"Garuru Tomahawk!" MetalGarurumon exclaimed as she flew down towards them, firing a massive missile right at her.

"Talisman Sphere!" Sakuyamon covered herself in a magical sphere, which took the missiles attack. The sphere then moved down to the end of her staff and she flung it at MetalGarurumon X, Matt, Jeremy, and Wizardmon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon X unleashed a torrent of frozen air of the sphere, freezing and shattering it before it could hit anything. "You three should get to cover while I deal with her!"

"Right!" Matt shouted before grabbing Jeremy's arm and heading over to Wizardmon. MetalGarurumon jumped into the air, heading right for Sakuyamon as he did.

"Just be careful not to hurt her too bad! Or you'll delete Rika and Renamon!" Jeremy shouted as he and Matt grabbed his partner and ran for cover near some of the other Tamers.

"Metal Storm!" MetalGarurumon once again unleashed a torrent of shots at Sakuyamon, who was prepared for the attack this time, and evaded most of the bullets.

"You're going to have to do better than that wolf boy." Sakuyamon taunted before launching a Spirit Strike at MetalGarurumon X, who avoided the attack.

"Fine then, try this!" MetalGarurumon replied before every gun port on his body opened for one of his most powerful attack. "Garuru Burst!"

Dozens of guns and missiles fired at Sakuyamon, who obviously hadn't realized that MetalGarurumon X was so well armed. The missiles circled around her, while the shots from the guns came straight at her, effectively making it impossible for her to avoid the attack.

"Talisman Sphere!" Sakuyamon quickly used her shield spell to block the attack, but the Garuru Burst was powerful enough to start to crack the sphere after only a few seconds. It finally shattered, and Sakuyamon was hit with several shots and missiles, but not enough to seriously injure her.

"Ha, your best attack still wasn't enough to hurt me seriously!" Sakuyamon taunted at MetalGarurumon X, as the X-digimon started up at her from his lower altitude. "If that was your best shot, this battle will be simple, and then all of you will die."

"I don't think so." A new voice cut into Sakuyamon's bout of taunting, just as a blast of plasma hit Sakuyamon, causing a huge explosion.

* * *

><p><em>Davis<em>

Davis groaned as he slowly started to regain consciousness. The last thing he remembered was Imperialdramon heading for the ground, then nothing.

_What happened to us? Did we die?_ Davis thought to himself as he opened his eyes. The sight that greeted his eyes wasn't one he was expecting, but seemed to answer his question. A beautiful angel was floating down towards him, probably here to take him to heaven.

_Well, at least the angel that's here to take me away is kinda hot…just like Angewomon…like exactly like Angewomon. _Davis thought to himself as he stared up at the sky.

"T.K.! DAVIS! Where are you!" A voice that sounded exactly like Kari's cut through his mind as the angel continued to descend towards him.

"Kari, over here!" The angel above him finally spoke, and she even sounded just like Angewomon.

_This is so weird…_ Davis thought to himself, right before the angel was blocked out by what looked like a shadow. A Kari shaped shadow to be exact.

"Davis!" The Kari shaped shadow exclaimed in Kari's voice. "Davis, are you ok?"

"You know, for a shadow, you sound exactly like one of my friends." Davis said to the Kari shadow. The Kari shadow looked at him for a second before giving a very Kari sounding sigh, and then slapping him.

"Davis, what the hell are you talking about?" She asked as Davis shook his head.

"Wait, am I not dead?" He asked, and Kari sighed again before slapping him again.

"Does it feel like you're dead?" Kari asked, and Davis was quiet for a second. She raised her hand to slap him again, but he quickly put his hands up.

"Ow. No, it doesn't, just stop slapping me!" Davis exclaimed, and Kari just shook her head.

"Come on Davis, get up." Kari said, holding out a hand for the goggle wearer, who took it and was pulled to his feet.

"What's going on?" Davis asked as he finally got the chance to look around. Dozens of people were running around, along with digimon who appeared to be their partners.

"We're here to rescue you guys." Kari replied, gesturing around to the area around them. Davis could see several of the people who'd been on Imperialdramon with him all being helped around by the strangers.

"Davis!" A voice exclaimed from behind Davis, and he turned in time to see Veemon running over to him.

"Veemon!" Davis exclaimed as his partner jumped onto him. "You're ok!"

"Yea!" Veemon replied. "It'll take more than a few freakish digimon to hurt me!"

"Right!" Davis replied, right before a gust of wind blew through the area they were standing in. "What was that?"

"The battle, it seems to be picking up…" Kari said, gesturing out towards the street. Davis looked out to see MetalGarurumon X and some yellow and purple digimon he didn't recognize duking it out.

"Well Veemon, looks like there's still a little bit of work to do." Davis said, pulling out both his D3 and his Crest.

"Wait Davis!" Kari said just before Davis was about to have Veemon digivolve.

"What Kari?" Davis asked, turning to the Digidestined of Light.

"That digimon MetalGarurumon is fighting isn't an enemy." Kari said, just as said digimon threw some sort of sphere at MetalGarurumon.

"It sure looks like an enemy to me." Davis replied, looking back over at Kari.

"She's being controlled, or something like that." Kari said, looking back up at Davis. "Just don't try and delete the digimon, just knock it out."

"Right, just knock it out." Davis replied, turning back around "You hear that Veemon."

"Yea Davis!" Veemon replied, jumping forward with far more energy than he should have left. Davis's digivice and Crest both started glowing before a burst of energy shot forward and surrounded Veemon.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to! Magnamon!" The golden glow of Magnamon's armor lit up the entire area as he hovered above Imperialdramon's crash site for a second, and then flew up towards MetalGarurumon and the other digimon.

Davis could just make out what they were saying as Magnamon got closer to them.

"Ha, your best attack still wasn't enough to hurt me seriously!" The yellow and purple digimon said to MetalGarurumon X, as the X-digimon started up at her from his lower altitude. "If that was your best shot, this battle will be simple, and then all of you will die."

"I don't think so." Magnamon called out as he charged a blast of plasma for the yellow and purple digimon. "Magna Blast!"

The attack hit the digimon and sent it flying back away into one of the many damaged building surrounding the street.

"Magnamon!" MetalGarurumon exclaimed as the golden digimon floated up next to him.

"MetalGarurumon X." Magnamon replied as the two turned towards the yellow and purple digimon. "So this digimon is being controlled?"

"Yes, though we don't know how at this point." MetalGarurumon replied, just as the digimon burst out of the building, heading right for MetalGarurumon and Magnamon. The two split up and avoided the wave of purple shards that the digimon sent flying at them.

"Metal Storm!" MetalGarurumon unleashed a blast of bullets right towards the yellow and purple digimon, who backed away from the hastily aimed attack. Unfortunately for her, there was another digimon attacking her now, and she dodged right towards Magnamon.

"Magna Punch!" Magnamon landed a punch on the digimon before it even realized that he was hovering behind her. His punch had the intended effect of sending her flying forward, just as MetalGarurumon launched another barrage from his arm cannon.

The shots hit the digimon, and she dropped right out of the sky, too injured to continue flying. Magnamon and MetalGarurumon both floated down to the ground after the digimon, as she crashed in the dead center of the street.

"Davis." A voice called out from behind Davis, who turned around and saw Tai leaning on the shoulder of a kid about the same age as him, wearing square, yellow goggles.

"Tai!" Davis exclaimed, running over to his mentor as the other kid pulled him forward. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Had a bit of a mind control problem." Tai said as the boy set him down on one of the many large pieces of debris that were scattered about the area. Davis also noticed a large red dinosaur like digimon carrying an unconscious Agumon over next to where they were currently sitting. "Nothing a little hit to the head from Takato here couldn't solve."

Tai gestured to the guy who had been carrying him, and was obviously who he had meant.

"Well, at least he managed to get you to snap out of it, MetalGarurumon and Magnamon haven't had much luck yet." Davis replied, turning around just in time to catch Magnamon and MetalGarurumon both unleashing attacks on the yellow and purple digimon.

"Sakuyamon…" The other guy, Takamo or something like that, said as the digimon avoided one attack, but was hit by the other. All three goggle wearers watched the battle for a few seconds, before it became painfully evident that Sakuyamon didn't stand a chance against the other two digimon.

"Just give up Sakuyamon." MetalGarurumon X said as Sakuyamon attempted to dodge Magnamon's attack, only to be hit by MetalGarurumon's. "You can't beat both of us."

Sakuyamon actually stopped at that moment, standing there holding her staff as she looked between both digimon.

"Huh, well at least she seems to understand she can't win." Davis said turning to look at Tai and Takamo. Takamo seemed to be thinking the same think, but Tai looked like he wasn't sure.

"I don't think so." Tai said. "From what I remember when I was being controlled, I know that I wouldn't have given up, even if the situation was completely hopeless. She's absolutely convinced that we're her enemies, and that the only way to deal with us is to kill all of us."

"Well," Davis replied, turning to look back at the three digimon. "It looks like she's giving up to me."

"Quiet, she's saying something." Takamo suddenly said, silencing the other goggle heads.

"You think I'm beaten?" Sakuyamon asked, looking between Magnamon and MetalGarurumon X. "I may not be able to destroy you, but I can use the last of my energy to kill them! Spirit Strike!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion at that point. Magnamon and MetalGarurumon both tried to jump forward to intercept the attack, but both reacted too slow, and it passed right between them before they could get in front of the relatively slow attack. It was heading right for the group that was helping out at Imperialdramon's crash site.

Davis and Takato were both frozen, but something seemed to flash past them, bending to pick up something that was lying on the ground in front of them. The two could only watch as Tai, carrying the Brave Shield that had been dropped by Mistymon earlier in the battle, jumped in front of the attack, holding the shield in front of him. Then the attack hit, causing a huge explosion which sent Tai flying backwards, but stopped the attack short of the crash site.

Davis barely even noticed Magnamon and MetalGarurumon both hitting Sakuyamon with another pair of attacks, and her separating into a red haired girl and a fox like digimon. He was too focused on running towards the crash site, where Tai had been flung by the mega level attack he had stopped.

* * *

><p>~Chapter End~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, again I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know it was sort of a cliff hanger there at the end, but at least all of the battles are finished up, right? Anyways, next chapter will be less of a battle filled chapter and more focused on everyone's relationships…which should be good, since there are some hostilities between the Digidestined and Tamers, right? <em>

_Also, since I'm sure someone will mention this in a review, Tai was not injured, he was just tired out, and sore from his fight with Takato, so with a burst of adrenaline to save the people who Sakuyamon was attacking, he could easily have been able to move and block it._

_Anyways, until next time!_

_**Review Reply: **__First off, thanks to all of my reviews for taking a second (or more) to let me know your thoughts, I really do appreciate it._

_OliverWoodLuvr: haha thanks! And yea, you really can. (but I understand, I'm the same way) Yep! And thanks! I rather liked it myself in all honesty. It turned out pretty good I felt. And I've always been divided personally, but I've been leaning towards Rukato more and more lately. And not quite Matt and Ryo, since Ryo is unconscious somewhere…point blank attacks don't exactly feel very good…Thanks! And will do!_

_Japboix1: thanks! And yea, one on one fight, so it got one person's perspective this time. Yea, when I was looking at how the mind control works, it's not really absolute mind control, so mentioning people who really matter to Tai started to push through the control for him, even though the mind control won out in the end. And yea, me too._

_PrincessOfDestiny14: I think it's the goggles. It just attracts the bad guys like moths to a flame. _

_Cipriana: no worries. And something like that. You'll find out next chapter exactly what happened in the battle between EmperorGreymon and Sakuyamon. And thanks! I thought it was pretty good myself…and yea, I hadn't thought about that before using NeoDevimon…I seem to be not thinking back on these things very well…Actually, that wasn't totally my idea to give claim. It's mentioned in the wiki, so I just adopted it. Anyways, a higher power form like that almost always has a time limit, otherwise the good guys would be too strong. And yep, though not all the goggle heads were out of the running…one just thought he was on his way to heaven…_

_Nightwatcher55: Yep! And here's your answer…she kept attacking everyone._

_(): I'm assuming this is TaioraWarrior, simply because you replied to what I said to him…if not, that's kinda weird. And no problem on the back story. Yep, that's something I was going for, though, just wait for next chapter for some emotionally crippling stuff. And yea…I redefine that as I don't care about anything that happened after they defeated the digimon emperor in 02…everything after that is just messed up. And you'll find out what happened next time for the mind control. And the correct answer is…NEVER! Eh, I guess that's a decent point, but still…_

_Appealtoreason: EXACTLY! Plus, he didn't know Gallantmon had another attack with that much power, so he let his guard down._

_Doctorjaws: haha, I'm glad that you enjoyed that, it was pretty fun to write in all honesty. And I'm glad you think so, I worked pretty hard on it to keep it good. Yea, sorry, but the fans have spoken (there was a poll on my profile, and Rukato killed Jurato, like 38 to 18) I'm honestly an apathetic shipper. Both are pretty good in my opinion, as long as they're done well. I'm going to go with the straws on that one, sorry. No machines, though I will tell you that the control isn't absolute. So there's a hint for you._

_RUKATO ALL THE WAY: sorry that took so long!_

_FYI: Thanks for the heads up._

_The other Guy: so I already sent you your review reply…but if my theory of you not remembering how to log into you profile, which is the real reason you're not review signed in is correct, then you have no idea about that. Anyways, thanks for the review, and all that other good stuff._

_Pokemon-35055: thanks! And will do!_


	16. Recovery

_HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO Fanfiction world! Long time no post! Yea, that bit's my fault, sorry about that. Stuff happened. Anyways, I've brought this chapter here for all of you to (hopefully) enjoy. I'm not going to make any promises about continued updates, other than I'll be working on them, and I hope all of you will continue to look forward to them. Now enough from me, on to what happened previously in the story (since it's been a really really long time since I updated)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Digimon Demon Wars: The Fall<strong>_

_The Digidestined have arrived in Tamer world to help save the day! Only they managed to get themselves scattered around a destroyed Tokyo. Luckily the Tamers came out to save them, and pretty much everyone was safely retrieved from Tokyo. However two groups were not. This prompted the Tamers to launch a full scale rescue mission, which went pretty normally for these groups, namely really poorly. The rescue team ran into two powerful adversaries, Tai and Rika, who were under some sort of mind control, and started attacking their friends. Takato and Guilmon, as Gallantmon, were able to barely beat Tai and Agumon, as EmperorGreymon, and free him from the mind control. The rest of the Tamer/Digidestined crew however struggled against Sakuyamon, until Matt pulled out the X-digivolution card, and Davis and Veemon, who'd digivolved into Magnamon, showed up to back him up. Unfortunately, they didn't get a clean KO like Gallantmon, and Sakuyamon tried to attack the defenseless Digidestined. Tai, doing his standard heroic idiotic thing, blocked the attack with a handy WarGreymon Brave Shield, and managed to get himself blasted into smithereens…or so I want all of you to think. _

_Ok, that should be all for the recap, now, on with the show! (this should be more normal next time…I hope)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Digimon, otherwise it'd be even more awkward that I couldn't come up with anything to write for so long…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Recovery<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Unknown<em>

He waited deep inside the large stadium in the center of Tokyo. It had once been used by the humans of the city to watch sports, but now it had but one purpose, a resting place for His great bulk. His body took up almost all of the space in the stadium, but it did the job of creating a resting place for Him perfectly. So He rested there waiting for news from His slaves about their conquest of this dimension.

His nose suddenly picked up the smell of His chief slave, the one that had been foisted upon Him by Barbamon and Lucemon before He had been sent to this dimension. He had acted very annoyed at the overtones His two equals were trying to make. To give Him a slave that specialized in tactics like this one was an insult to His intelligence, but He had decided to ignore those tones for a very simple reason. He knew He was not an overly intelligent digimon, and He was very envious of the plans that some of the other Demon Lords had come up with. Having a slave such as this one allowed Him to have masterful plans, ones that would be the envy of the other Demon Lords.

"My Lord." The slave said as soon as it entered His presence and knelt to the ground.

"Yesssssss?" He answered back, hissing as He normally did. "Do you have newssssssss?"

"Yes my Lord." The slave answered, and He could smell the nervousness about it. The news was obviously not something that the slave expected to please Him, which most likely meant that it wouldn't please Him. This slave had a good record of predicting how news would affect Him.

"And?" He demanded, knowing the slave would prefer to delay telling Him.

"The plan did not go as we had hoped my Lord." The slave answered. "The two captives were defeated without destroying this dimension's defenders."

He sat there silent for a minute as His slave continued to stand there waiting for a reply. His anger was great, since His slave had promised that this plan would work well, and probably destroy most of this world's strongest defenders.

"Your plan hasssssss failed?" He demanded, as one of His tails reached around and grabbed the slave. The slave was a powerful Mega Level digimon, but He could easily crush it without even getting up from where He was laying.

"N-n-not entirely my Lord." The slave managed to spit out as His tail tightened around it, slowly squeezing the life out of it. He paused as His slave said this, and loosened the pressure a bit. The slave let out a sigh of relief as it was no longer being crushed.

"Explain." He said, still holding the slave in His tail.

"All of the humans and their pets were injured by the attacks." The slave replied. "They are weak, and many of them are likely incapacitated. It is the perfect moment to attack them. They have never been weaker than they are now."

"And you call that a sssssssuccessssssssssssss?" He asked, tightening His tail once more. He could see data start to come off of the slave from the sheer force of how much it was being squeezed.

"N-n-n-n-o-o-o-o." The slave answered, and He released the pressure once more.

"Then what do you call it?" He asked, making sure the slave knew that its life depended on its answer.

"An opportunity, my Lord." The slave answered, and He loosened more of the pressure on it.

"Exxxplain." He said, intrigued by the slave's answer.

"They are weak right now my Lord. An all-out attack would succeed in destroying them, and it would not cost a large portion of our force to do it." The slave answered quickly, knowing that of it did not give an answer to His liking than it would be killed. "This dimensions best warriors would all be destroyed, making the rest of the conquest easy."

He sat there for a minute, contemplating what His slave had said. It had made several good points. Lucemon had asked Him to try not to lose all of His forces in frontal assaults, one of the reasons He'd been willing to try the slaves plan.

"There is one other thing my Lord." The slave said, suddenly interrupting His thoughts.

"What?" He replied.

"There was one success from the plan." The slave said, and then it paused for dramatic effect. "Kamiya was killed in the attack from what my reports say."

"Kamiya'ssssssssss dead?" He asked, shocked. The insect called Kamiya had been a thorn in the sides of all the Demon Lord's sides for years now, even managing to kill two of their number. Killing him had been one of the priorities of the Demon Lords when they began this plan.

"That is what the reports say, my Lord." The slave answered, and He lowered it to the ground.

"That isssss very good newssssss." He said. "Prepare my forcessssssss for an attack, I will inform the othersssssssss of thisssssssss."

"At once my Lord!" The slave replied before it quickly left the room. He didn't even watch it leave, instead focusing on opening the connection to the other Demon Lords. He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when He told them that Kamiya was dead already, this early in the plan.

* * *

><p><em>Yamaki<em>

"Still no changes in the activity level anywhere in Tokyo." Tally said as she continued to manipulate the Hypnos system scanning the Tokyo area. Yamaki stood behind her as she did that, studying the screens over her shoulder. He didn't even acknowledge Tally's statement.

"Damnit Mitsuo." The third person still working in the Command Center said, startling both of the other two people in the room. Riley was standing up from her station opposite Tally, glaring at Yamaki, who simply looked up at her after her outburst. "There isn't anything to find right now."

"I can see that." Yamaki replied coolly. "But right now is our most vulnerable moment, and the enemy has to know that. If we aren't vigilant right now we could all be killed in an instant."

"And how exactly is that any different from any other second since those digimon invaded?" Riley asked. "You standing here asking for an update every three seconds isn't going to change anything, and is in fact is distracting both of us from our jobs!"

Yamaki looked over at Riley with a bit of amusement at her outburst. No one, besides Riley, would ever talk to him that way, and it was always refreshing when she did chew him out, somewhat.

"Fine. I have some business at the hospital anyways." Yamaki said after a minute, turning and heading for the door of the nearly deserted Command Center. He was sure that if he'd looked back Riley and Tally both would have had shocked looks on their faces, since he almost never listened to what others had to say to him, especially if it had to do with him being in the Command Center. "I'd better know about any changes the second they happen."

"Yes sir!" Tally called out as Yamaki stepped out into the streets of Chichibu, turning and heading for the hospital. He had a few other things that he wanted to take care of as well, which is one of the reasons that he left so easily.

All around him Chichibu was almost eerily quiet even in the daylight, since there was currently almost no one who wasn't in the hospital or assisting there. Everyone who wasn't there was currently at their defense stations, waiting for the attack that Yamaki felt was inevitable.

It didn't take him long to reach the hospital, which was packed with people. Yamaki could barely squeeze into the building as nurses and doctors ran around, attempting to help all of the people who were packed into the building. In addition to the rescue team, which had a lot of injured people, the distraction teams had taken their own casualties. Luckily most of them were not seriously harmed. The same couldn't be said for the rescue team.

Yamaki passed through the main area of the hospital to the smaller, quieter, intensive care area of the hospital, where most of the rescue team currently was currently being held. Yamaki looked around at the different rooms before finding the one he was looking for and heading for it.

Yamaki entered into what looked like a waiting room, with several other people already sitting around the room, staring out of the large window that dominated one wall. The people, mostly members of the rescue team, didn't even notice Yamaki as he entered the room and looked out the window.

The room that the observation room overlooked was obviously some sort of operating room, and the person currently being worked on was the one most injured from the recent rescue and battle in Tokyo, Tai Kamiya.

"Ok, bring in MarineAngemon." One of the doctors down in the operating room said, the intercom between the OR and the observation room picking up his words. Seconds later the door into the Operating Room opened up to reveal Kenta, wearing scrubs, and his digimon partner MarineAngemon.

"What are Kenta and MarineAngemon doing in there?" Henry Wong asked as the human and digimon in question moved up next to Tai.

"Testing a theory." Yamaki replied, finally drawing attention to himself for the first time since he entered the room. Everyone in the room looked over to him as he spoke, and it was one of the Digidestined who spoke first.

"What do you mean, testing a theory?" Sora Takenouchi asked, and Yamaki could tell from the tone of her voice she didn't like the sound of what he'd said.

"Exactly that, testing a theory." Yamaki replied, looking at the red haired Digidestined. "MarineAngemon has healing powers that have proven quite useful in the past."

"But his powers only have a limited effect on humans, only working on things like cuts and sprains. MarineAngemon wouldn't be able to help Tai out that much." Henry interjected, moving over to the window. "So I don't really see why he's there now."

"That's the theory we're testing." Yamaki said, moving over next to Henry as a brilliant glow started to emanate from the Operating Room. "Whether or not Tai has enough digital data for MarineAngemon to completely heal him."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Matt Ishida asked, stepping over next to Henry.

"No one else has spent more time in the digital world that Tai Kamiya." Yamaki answered, turning to look at the Digidestined and Tamers who were standing around him now.

"And?" Ishida asked.

"And, we've noticed a certain effect that happens with lots of time spent in the digital world." Yamaki replied, stepping back from the observation window as the light's intensity increased. "What do you know about what happens to humans when they travel to the digital world?"

"They get turned into data, right?" Henry said.

"That's correct. Humans are turned into data so that they are compatible with the digital world." Yamaki answered with a head nod. "Going back and forth between the digital and human worlds causes humans to be digitized and realized, but the same thing doesn't happen to digimon."

"You're right." Takenouchi said, looking over to her sleeping partner. "All the digimon we've defeated in the real world turned to data, just like the ones in the digital world."

"And they can still digivolve." Yamaki added, getting a nod out of Henry. "They wouldn't be able to do that if they weren't made out of data."

"Ok, I get all of that, but what does it have to do with Tai, and your theory?" Ishida asked, sounding fairly impatient with the long explanation.

"Easy, about six years ago we noticed a strange phenomenon with Ryo Akiyama." Yamaki said, and he noticed Ishida instantly stiffen at the mention of Ryo.

_Hmm, I wonder what that's about._ Yamaki thought to himself as Ishida forcibly relaxed.

"Are you talking about the Mt. Fuji incident?" Henry asked, and Yamaki could tell that all of the Digidestined were quite confused.

"Yes." Yamaki replied, then turned towards the Digidestined. "About six years ago, the government of Japan started working on an Electromagnetic Pulse device that could disrupt the data of a digimon in the real world."

"What?" All of the Digidestined in the room instantly reacted to that, staring at Yamaki who simply ignored their outburst and continued.

"Ryo Akiyama was scouting out the device, since Hypnos was looking at disabling the device somehow, as it could permanently delete a digimon if they were exposed to it for too long. Unfortunately Ryo was effected by the device, and unable to complete his mission. The reason for this is the fact that a certain portion of Ryo had been replaced with digital code." Yamaki finished and looked out at all of those gathered in the room, who were mostly looking at him in shock.

"With digital code?" Ishida's younger brother, T.K. Takashi asked, sounding completely incredulous.

"Yes." Yamaki replied, deciding to finish his explanation before the others regained their wits. "He had spent a large amount of time in the digital world, and a certain portion of the digital code that made up his body there remained with him permanently."

"So, Ryo's actually a digimon?" Terriermon exclaimed from where he'd been sitting quietly on Henry's shoulder.

"Not completely untrue." Yamaki said. "A small portion of his body has been replaced with the same code that made up his body in the digital world, making those parts of him similar to a digimon, but he's still human, just with a few digital parts."

"How much of him got replaced with data?" Ishida asked.

"Less than three percent." Yamaki replied, "Meaning he's still almost entirely human. Tai on the other hand has a larger percentage of his body that is now data."

The entire room went deathly silent as Yamaki said that.

"How much?" Tai's younger sister asked, clinging to Takashi's arm as she did so.

"Ten percent of his body is now made out of data instead of flesh and blood." Yamaki replied, and the entire room drew a deep breath. "In fact, that's the only reason he's still alive right now."

"What?" The entire room reacted at that, and Yamaki couldn't tell who talked first, so he just waited for everyone to calm down. Luckily it didn't take very long.

"Thanks to his digital make up, Tai is somewhat tougher than a normal human. Without that added toughness, he likely would have been killed by Sakuyamon's attack earlier. He should also have better speed, strength, and stamina than he normally would, thanks to his digital make-up."

"This, can't be true, can it?" One of the gathered people said, Yamaki couldn't see who as the group continued to speak all at once.

"Is he even still human?" Another asked, and this time Yamaki decided to shut the group up.

"Quiet!" He snapped, and the group all went silent instantly. Yamaki rarely raised his voice, so when he did, people listened. "The fact that this has happened to Tai doesn't change anything about him. In fact, the only thing it does is give our side an advantage. Without this, he never would have been able to bio-merge with his partner, and all of you would probably be dead right now."

Just as Yamaki finished talk the light from the Operating Room disappeared, signaling the end of the healing process. Everyone held still, barely daring to breathe as they waited for the doctors to say something.

"Procedure complete." The intercom spoke, piercing the silence, and startling most of the people in the room. "The healing process, was a success!"

A collective breath was released as that was said, and Yamaki turned back to the gather Digidestined and Tamers.

"Listen up, all of you." He said, getting their attention once again. "I didn't tell you all of that just for fun. You are all Tai's friends, and deserve to know what is happening to him. Just remember that you are his friends, and don't let the fact that some of his body is now digital effect how you act towards him."

With that, Yamaki turned and headed out of the observation room. This observation had spent enough time that he could probably return to the command center without Riley trying to kill him, probably.

"Yamaki's right. I mean, why should it matter if part of him is digital now, it's still Tai!" Yamaki heard one of the Digidestined say, followed by sounds of agreement.

_Took them long enough to figure that out._ Yamaki thought to himself as he finally left the room. _Good to know my trust in their intelligence wasn't misplaced._

* * *

><p><em>Tai<em>

Tai slowly opened his eyes and blinked to clear his vision.

_Ugh…what the hell hit me…?_ Tai thought to himself as he moved to sit up in his bed. Despite the soreness he felt all over his body, it didn't feel like any part of his body was broken (a feeling he'd gotten familiar with over time), so he wasn't that bad off.

As he sat up he looked around the room, picking out several details that indicated that he was currently in a hospital room. He also noticed that there was someone sleeping in the chair next to the bed, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sora.

"Sora?" Tai called out, his voice quite hoarse. The girl in question didn't even budge at the sound of his voice, and Tai just shook his head. He knew that Sora was a deep sleeper, and probably wouldn't wake up easily.

_Ok, I should probably let her sleep._ Tai thought to himself, pulling the blankets that were covering him off, and sliding off of the bed. He didn't seem to be hooked up to any IVs, but there were sensors for a heartbeat monitor hooked up to him.

_Don't want anyone to freak out…_ Tai thought to himself as he moved over to the steadily beeping heart rate monitor and turned the device off. He then took off the sensors that were attached to him, and headed for the door.

_Ok, first priority is food and water, then finding some real clothes._ Tai thought to himself as he looked down at the hospital gown he was currently wearing. He looked back at Sora, who hadn't shifted in the slightest, even with him moving around the room. He paused for a second before turning around and picking the blanket up from his bed and draping it over Sora's sleeping form.

"Sleep tight." Tai whispered before turning back towards the door.

"Stupid, big hair…" A voice murmured behind him, and Tai looked back to see Sora mumbling in her sleep with a smile on her face.

_Dreaming about me, eh?_ Tai thought to himself, and found that he rather like that thought. With that in mind, and a smirk on his face, Tai headed for the door and made it all the way into the hallway.

"You know, you really shouldn't be walking around right now, seeing how you were nearly dead a few hours ago." A voice said as Tai started to walk down the hallway. He spun around to see a tall, blond haired man leaning against the wall next to his hospital room.

"Mitsuo?" Tai asked, recognizing the head of HYPNOS and one of the many people he'd met when he'd first entered the Tamer's Dimension.

"Still as informal as always I see." Mitsuo Yamaki replied, pushing himself up off of the wall. Tai just smirked at that remark.

Yamaki was one of the people that Tai knew best in the Tamer's Dimension, as he had spent quite a bit of time getting to know the older man when he'd been trying to find a way home. The man was a genius, and had worked with Tai to finally figure out how to open a trans-dimensional portal for the very first time. Surprisingly the two had found that they got along pretty well, despite their age difference and different personalities, and had become friends.

"Oh don't start that crap again." Tai said, turning away from Yamaki and resuming his walk down the hallway.

"If you're looking for the dining hall, it's the other way." Yamaki said, and Tai could see him smirking as he turned around. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

Tai followed after him, looking around the hospital as he did. Most of the rooms seemed to be occupied, though Tai didn't see any of the Digidestined or any of the Tamers that he knew in the rooms, thankfully.

"What the hell happened here?" Tai asked Yamaki as the two walked through the hospital.

"The mission to rescue your Digidestined didn't go quite as planned," Yamaki replied, glancing back at Tai. "Especially when two of our own started attacking us."

As he said that Tai thought back to what had been going on before. He'd been capture by Bagramon, and forced to fight Sakuyamon as EmperorGreymon, and then…

"Crap." Tai said out loud as he suddenly started to remember being the one to attack several of his friends, and the fight he'd had with Takato.

"Don't worry, no one blames you or Rika for being controlled." Yamaki said as he finally pushed open a door into a nearly empty dining hall. Tai grabbed a tray and some food before sitting down across from Yamaki, who had gotten a cup of coffee, at one of the long tables.

"So what exactly happened? The last thing I really remember is fighting Gallantmon." Tai said, remembering that battle quite clearly.

"Well, you and your partner dedigivloved before passing out. The rest of the rescue team battled Sakuyamon until they were able to defeat her, unfortunately whatever was controlling Rika and Renamon caused them to make a last ditch effort to kill everyone. Sakuyamon attacked a big group of the rescue team that didn't have their partners protecting them. You decided to jump between the blast and the people, and ended up here." Yamaki summarized quickly as Tai started to inhale the food that he'd gotten.

"Mghfhm mghfdfgt mgdght?" Tai asked as his mouth was full of food.

"No, you were the only person who was heavily injured. Everyone else had mostly minor wounds." Yamaki replied, anticipating the question that Tai had asked. "They're mostly resting right now."

"Good." Tai replied after swallowing his food. He stopped at that moment before looking over at Yamaki. "Mitsuo, what exactly happened here?"

"The very thing that we'd hoped would never happen." Yamaki replied.

"But what about the precautions I had you guys take?" Tai replied, remembering the information that he'd sent to the two dimensions he'd spent a large amount of time in before meeting the Demon Lords and their armies.

"Even with that information we weren't prepared." Yamaki answered, pausing to take a sip of coffee. "Even the information you sent us couldn't prepare us for the actual attack. They opened up Digigates all across Tokyo, and hundreds of Diaboromon were in the city before we even knew we were under attack."

"They attacked right from inside the city?" Tai asked, sounding quite surprised. The standard procedure for the Demonic Army, as the forces that followed the Demon Lords was called, was to completely subjugate a dimensions digital world before they did anything else. Often times they'd leave things at that, since they had little to no interest in the human world. The only exception was when a dimension had humans with Digimon partners. If that was the case the Demonic Army would destabilize the Digital World to cause chaos and destruction in the human world, and then invade. Tai had never seen or heard of the Demonic Army attacking a human world first.

"Yes." Yamaki answered, probably guessing at Tai's thoughts. "As near as we can tell, they occupied a small area of the Digital world before immediately attacking here. I'm assuming that they were fearful of what our Tamers would do if they attacked the Digital World first."

"Yea, that would make sense," Tai replied, before he gazed down at his tray. "After all, they knew all about what Takato and the others were capable of thanks to them helping me out."

Yamaki looked at Tai, who was continuing to glare at his tray of food after his statement.

"It's obviously entirely your fault." Yamaki said after giving Tai a few seconds of glaring. Tai reacted instantly looking up at the older man. "If you're thinking that you're an idiot." Yamaki continued. "Even if the Tamers hadn't gone with you, they would have gone to the Digital World when it came under attack. Their abilities would have been revealed then, and the Demonic Army would have attacked Tokyo then."

Tai stared at Yamaki for a few second before jerkily nodding his head.

"Thanks, I needed that." Tai said, pushing his mostly empty tray away from him.

"Hn," Yamaki grunted. "You can pay me back by taking out a few hundred demons."

Tai grinned at that, nodding his head again as he stood up.

"I'll do that, but first I need to go find some real clothing, and the rest of my stuff." Tai said, gesturing down to the hospital gown that he was still wearing. Yamaki nodded before standing up as well and heading for the door.

"Once you're done with that, come to the main command center. We need to figure out our next move." The blond man told Tai, who nodded in response. Yamaki left, leaving Tai as the only person in the cafeteria.

"Ok, time to find my clothes." Tai said to himself, heading for the door.

"I can't find him anywhere!" A voice suddenly shouted in the hallway, and Tai had a sudden feeling that it would be best to not be found by whoever that was.

He turned around and headed for the same door that Yamaki had taken, exiting in a hallway on the opposite side of the cafeteria from the voices. He then moved quietly through the hospital, hoping to find some sort of storage room with his stuff in it. He searched for several minutes before he found a likely door, which he quickly headed for.

"Taichi Kamiya." A voice said very softly from right behind Tai, who used every bit of his willpower to not jump into the air and squeal in fright. That tone of voice was straight out of the past and had also always promised pain for whoever was on the receiving end of it. That tone was easily three or four times scarier than facing down an army of demonic digimon.

"S…S…S…S…Sora?" Tai asked, glancing behind him to see said redhead standing right behind him, a rather evil grin on her face. "I see, you uh, woke up then." Tai replied nervously, turning all the way around to face her.

"Yes I woke up." Sora replied, in that same dangerously soft tone of voice, which caused Tai to start backing up. "And can you imagine my reaction to finding you, the hospital patient, who was nearly dead a few hours before, gone?"

"Uh…Sorry?" Tai tried as his back hit the wall next to the door, preventing him from putting anymore distance between him and the obviously angry Sora.

"Stupid TAI!" Sora finally exploded, and Tai closed his eyes in anticipation of the physical and verbal beating he was about to get. He was surprised then when, instead of a painful fist, Sora's entire body crashed into him, with her arms wrapping around him. Tai was too shocked to do anything other than wrap his own arms around Sora, who just clung to him tighter.

"Don't you ever do that again." Sora finally said after several minutes of the two of them embracing one another. "Don't you ever do something that reckless again."

Tai didn't reply for a second before he nodded.

"I'll try."

"No you won't." Sora replied quickly, finally breaking the embrace, much to Tai's disappointment. "But then, you wouldn't be you if you didn't do something stupid like that." Tai opened his mouth to reply, but Sora silenced him with a hand. "Just try and be a bit more careful. I couldn't stand losing you again."

Tai simply nodded before Sora hugged him again for a few seconds.

"Now come on, the others all want to see you." Sora said, grabbing his hand.

"Hey Sora, would it be ok if I grabbed my clothes first?" Tai asked, gesturing down to the flimsy hospital gown that he was wearing, which Sora just now seemed to notice.

"You were running around in that! You idiot!"

* * *

><p><em>Takato<em>

The steady beeping of the machinery was the only noise that was made in the hospital room Takato was currently sitting in. Even his partner Guilmon was silent as he sat next to Renamon on one side of the room. The last occupant of the room just continued to stare up at the ceiling, not paying any attention to the others in the room.

_Damn mind control…_ Takato thought to himself as he stared at Rika laying in her hospital bed. Takato knew exactly what was going through his girlfriend's mind as she stared up at the ceiling, seeing how she'd been in this same exact position several times in the past.

"Well your streak of luck with these mind control situations seems to be holding." Takato said after several more seconds of silence, attempting to make a joke to break the mood.

"Shut it goggles." Rika said harshly, not even glancing at Takato, who in turn sighed.

"Are you really going to let this get to you, again?" He asked, his tine entirely serious this time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rika asked, hostility clear in her voice as she turned to glare at Takato. He in turn just sighed once again.

"Exactly what I said." Takato answered, looking right into Rika's eyes. "You're going to let yourself get depressed and blame yourself for hurting others after getting captured and controlled, just like the last time this happened to you."

"Yea, so what's it to you if I do?" Rika asked, her eyes narrowing at Takato.

"What do you think Rika?" Takato replied, shaking his head. She was always stubborn about things like this, and would continue to blame herself for all the damaged that had been caused by her being controlled.

"I don't know, that's why I asked!" Rika replied, her voice rising as she said that. "God, why can't you just leave me alone for once instead of bothering me!?"

"Because I care about you, that's why!" Takato replied, his own voice rising. "I'm not going to let you just sit here and beat yourself up over something that wasn't your fault!"

"But I almost killed so many of our friends." Rika answered, her voice no longer raised, but instead quiet and barely audible.

"But you didn't." A voice said behind Takato, causing him to spin around. Tai Kamiya was standing in the door, wearing a patched up version of his normal outfit, without his coat.

"Tai?" Takato asked, surprised to see his friend up and around so quickly. Tai just nodded and stepped into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we couldn't help but overhear your conversation from the hallway." Another voice added, and Sora Takenouchi followed Tai into the room. Takato's eyes narrowed at the sight of the red head, who also sent a glare his way. Takato turned away after a few seconds and looked at Tai.

The older man was looking down at Rika, who was purposefully avoiding his gaze.

"Ah, grow up would ya?" Tai said after a second, pulling a chair up from the back of the room. Takato was a little surprised at his approach, and from the looks on the digimon faces they were as well. The only person who didn't seem surprised was Sora, as she just shook her head.

"You're one to talk." Rika replied, still not looking at Tai.

"Yea, you're probably right most of the time." Tai replied, leaning back in his chair. "But right now I'm not the one who's avoiding eye contact like a three year old." Rika turned and glared at Tai as he said that, with Tai just simply grinning at her for a second. "I'm also not the one trying to take the blame for something that was out of my control."

Takato's eyes widened at Tai's sudden shift from joking around to a more serious topic.

"Yea, well maybe I deserve to get blamed for what happened." Rika replied, looking away.

"And maybe you're an idiot." Tai replied before pushing back from Rika's bed. "Look, no amount of talking to you is going to convince you one way or the other. If you feel guilty, do something to make up for it, something other than moping around like a child."

Rika's eyes were wide as plates as Tai stood up and walked out of the room.

_That may have been completely random, but it might actually have done some good._ Takato thought to himself, just as a massive tremor shook the entire room.

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter End~<em>

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that…I think I wrote this thing across seven or eight sessions, with nine or ten rewrites…so if it seems somewhat disjointed that's probably why. Also, if anyone thinks that Rika made a too fast recovery getting over her issues, nothing in the story said that she'd gotten over them, Takato just thinks Tai may have done some good. Sorry, that would bother me to no end if i didn't say it. Anyways, until next time!<em>

_**Review Replies:**_

_To everyone who wrote a review…I'd like to say thanks. I'm not going to reply to any reviews this chapter, but I'm going to next time, so if you had some pressing question that you wanted answered, please ask it in the review you're going to (hopefully) leave for this chapter. If you really want a guaranteed reply you can also send it in a PM, as I'm slightly more reliable in replying to those than posting a chapter._

_Anyways, thanks again, and I'll be back with real replies next chapter! Later!_


End file.
